Elecciones
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: un fic Goku x Caulifla, transcurre un año despues del torneo del poder
1. Reencuentro

Hola aqui les traigo una historia de dragon ball super

un fic Goku x Caulifla

los personajes pueden ser un poco OCC

''dialogo''

 _''pensamiento''_

Capítulo 1:

Era de noche en las montañas y afuera de una casa se podía divisar a un hombre parado mirando a hacia el cielo este hombre era Son Goku hacía ya 1 año que había terminado el torneo del poder que culminó con la victoria del universo 7 gracia el trabajo en equipo de Frieza, Goku y numero 17 este último que fue el que quedo en pie deseo que todos los universos que habían desparecido regresaran.

Ahora mismo Goku recordaba con una sonrisa mientras observaba las estrellas recordaba todos los oponentes contras los que lucho y todas las elecciones que hizo durante el torneo recordando las promesas que les hizo a todos de que volverían a encontrarse y luchar de nuevo sus reflexiones fueron cortadas por un grito que provenía de la casa…

''¡GOKU, VEN AQUÍ!''

Esta era una de las elecciones de su vida que Goku se estaba cuestionando últimamente Chi-Chi su ''esposa'' no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que regreso lo único que hacía era trabajar ni siquiera podía entrenar cuando lo intentaba ella le ponía la misma excusa desde hace un año que había peleado lo suficiente en el torneo del poder ¡ESTABA SALVANDO EL UNIVERSO POR EL AMOR DE KAMI! No le quedaba otra opción que despertarse antes del amanecer y escabullirse para entrenar unas horas antes del desayuno.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que sonrió cuando estaba cerca de Goten o Gohan tenía que poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara como si todo estuviera bien.

Con un suspiro se encamino hacia su ''hogar'' para ver por qué querían regañarlo ahora miro por última vez al cielo…

 _''¿me pregunto qué tan fuertes se han vuelto todos ahora?''_

* * *

Universo 6

En el planeta sadala se encontraba una mujer Saiyajin entrenando duramente vestía unos pantalones violetas y un top rosa magenta los ojos negros al igual que el cabello que estaba hacia arriba el nombre de esta joven era Caulifla había participado en el torneo del poder y era una de las concursantes que se había enfrentado a Goku.

En este momento estaba transformada en súper Saiyajin 2 de repente se detuvo tomo un par de respiraciones y se limpió el sudor de la frente, luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño

''¿¡Por qué aun no puedo lograrlo!?''

Caulifla sintió una presencia familiar y se percató que era su hermana adoptiva Kale que se acercaba a su posición la espero hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

''onee-san ¿ya terminaste?''

''si''

''¿estás bien?''

Caulifla se jalo del cabello mientras gritaba frustrada

''¡NO ESTOY BIEN! LLEVO UN AÑO ENTRENANDO Y TODAVIA NO PUEDO TRANSFORMARME EN SUPER SAIYAJIN 3!''

''¿aun sigues intentándolo?''

''¡Por supuesto! Prometí que la próxima vez que lo viera lo derrotaría''

''hablas de Son Goku ''

Una persona vino a la mente de Caulifla cabello y ojos negros un cuerpo tonificado bien entrenado cubierto por un gi color naranja y una sonrisa presumida e idiota para terminar la imagen, si ella pensaba en Son Goku el único hombre que se había podido derrotarla en una pelea.

''si he estado pensando en eso y creo que tome una decisión''

''¿Cuál es onee-san?''

Caulifla puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro

''prepara tus cosas Kale nos vamos a la tierra del universo 7''

Kale se sorprendió

''p-pero onee-san que pasara con la pandilla y con tu hermano''

''iré a visitar a mi hermano y le explicare al igual que la pandilla estarán bien sin nosotros no te preocupes''

Kale tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca'' _onee-san siempre es tan despreocupada''_

* * *

En el universo 7

Goku se encontraba entrenando antes del amanecer como siempre hasta que se detuvo de repente

''presiento que algo importante va a pasar''

Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y continúo entrenando

* * *

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción del universo 6

Caulifla y Kale se encontraban frente al dios de la destrucción del universo 6 Champa se encontraba recostado mientras comía

''¿quieren ir a al universo 7? Eso no pasara, no me importaría mandarlas a cualquier lugar pero no las enviare a **ESE** universo''

Caulifla frunció el ceño

''¡oye, no me importa necesito a ir a ese lugar!''

''¡cuida tu boca mocosa te recuerdo que estás hablando con un dios de la destrucción trátame con más respeto! ''

''Champa-sama no creo que puedan tomarlo enserio mientras esta recostado en un sillón en el jardín mientras está comiendo'' hablo vados con una sonrisa en su rostro desde detrás del dios

''¡nadie te pregunto! Y ustedes''

Señalo a Caulifla y Kale

''¿para qué quieren ir a ese universo?''

Caulifla estaba claramente enojada y Kale estaba esperando que su hermana no reaccionara de forma hostil hacia el dios ya que últimamente estaba demasiado irritable.

Caulifla deseaba gritarle un par de cosas a la bola de grasa que tenían por dios de la destrucción tomo una respiración profunda y pensó, la ira no la ayudaría a obtener lo que quería rápidamente tuvo una idea miro a Champa y respondió

''quiero que Son Goku me entrene''

''¿Son Goku?'' champa hizo una pose de pensamiento

''el Saiyajin que logro dominar el Mígate No Gokui durante el torneo del poder'' agrego Vados

Champa abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Caulifla sonrió solo había que darle un pequeño empujón mas

''así es, si entreno con el lograre volverme mucho más fuerte y la próxima vez que haya un torneo o algo similar trapearemos el piso con el universo 7 y Beerus-sama se inclinara ante usted''

Champa sonrió imaginándose a todos los guerreros del universo 7 apilados inconscientes y en frente suyo Beerus de rodillas admitiendo la derrota, cuando termino de imaginar se aclaró la garganta

''Vados llévalas a la tierra del universo 7''

Vados suspiro al notar la facilidad con la que engañaron al dios pero aun así obedeció

''ustedes dos ponen sus manos en mi espalda''

Caulifla y Kale lo hicieron y comenzaron a viajar a través del universo

''¿Por qué quieren ir al universo 7?''

''ya les dije que para que Son Goku me entrene''

''mmmm''

''¿Qué?''

''nada, simplemente me dio curiosidad''

El viaje continuo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la tierra cuando se detuvieron estaban en la base de las montañas Caulifla y Kale estaban mirando a su alrededor ya que era muy diferente a sadala tanto el ambiente como algunos animales que lograron ver, su atención regreso a Vados cuando esta se aclaró la garganta

''bueno, si van en esa dirección encontraran a Son Goku'' señalo hacia las montañas

''bien, muchas gracias''

''gracias Vados-sama''

''entonces me retiro, les deseo suerte ¿Quién sabe si alguna vez volvemos a vernos?''

Antes que las Saiyajins pudieran preguntarle a que se refería el ángel había desaparecido.

''vamos Kale encontremos a Son Goku''

''s-si onee-san''

Ambas tomaron las bolsas donde traían sus cosas y emprendieron vuelo comenzando así su búsqueda

* * *

En la residencia Son

Goku se encontraba como todos los días últimamente mirando el cielo disfrutando unos momentos para sí mismo antes de que Chi-Chi le dijera que se pusiera a trabajar, entonces sintió dos Ki demasiados elevados y estaban acercándose a las montañas

''¿ _quién será? No es nadie que conozca, tampoco parecen ser humanos espero que sea alguien que pueda darme una buena pelea''_

* * *

Con Caulifla y Kale

''¡donde demonios esta! Con un poder tan grande como puede ocultarse tan bien''

''onee-san tal vez pueda aumentarlo y disminuirlo a voluntad''

''¡¿eh?! Entonces será difícil encontrarlo y sin duda hare que me enseñe eso''

''mira onee-san allí hay una casa tal vez alguien sepa sobre el''

Cuando las dos chicas comenzaron a descender notaron que había alguien parado afuera cuando descendieron lo suficiente lograron reconocer el cabello negro y el gi naranja

''¡te encontré Son Goku!''

Goku que estaba sintiendo los ki desconocidos cada vez más cerca hasta que estuvieron encima suyo cuándo comenzaron a descender a su ubicación logro divisar a dos mujeres.

'' _esas dos me parecen conocidas pero ¿de adonde?''_

Goku comenzó a pensar hasta que el recuerdo lo golpeo para ese entonces las dos mujeres aterrizaron frente a él gritando algo como ''te encontré''

Luego de observarlas puso su sonrisa habitual

''ustedes son las dos mujeres Saiyajins del torneo del poder… etto… Caulifla y Kale ¿verdad?''

''así es, Son Goku te estuvimos buscando''

Goku las miro con confusión un minuto

''¿a mí? ¿Para que?''

Caulifla puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro ''quiero que me entrenes recuerda la promesa que me hiciste''

Goku se sorprendió pero luego de un minuto puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro esto era justo lo que quería si entrenaba a estas chicas luego podrían combatir de nuevo era y también podría alejarse de las tareas y los gritos de Chi-Chi ambos lados salían ganando

''de acuerdo''

Las dos mujeres mostraron caras sorprendidas

''¿así de fácil? ¿No vas a pedir nada a cambio?''

''no quiero nada, además nunca le digo que no a una buen entrenamiento''

Ambas mujeres compartieron el mismo pensamiento '' _realmente es tan inocente''_ en Sadala les hubieran pedido desde dinero hasta su propio cuerpo por hacerles cualquier favor y este hombre les había dicho que si tan fácil y hasta con una sonrisa algo en el interior de Caulifla se había movido cuando lo vio sonreír así como un pequeño calor en su pecho pero decidió atribuírselo a la emoción de entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte

''bueno que estamos esperando'' Caulifla sonrió con emoción

''esperen aquí no podemos, pero tengo el lugar indicado también hay una casa para que se queden ya que dudo que tengan un lugar para quedarse''

''ambas sujétense de mis hombros'' Goku les dio la espalda y puso dos dedos en su frente

Ambas obedecieron y cuando estaban por irse se escuchó un grito

''¡GOKU!''

'' _oh mierda''_

De la casa salió Chi-Chi que estaba buscando a su marido hasta que lo encontró con dos mujeres que no conocía

''Goku ¿Qué haces? ¿Y quiénes son **estas** mujeres?''

''ah… veras… ellas son dos mujeres Saiyajin de otro universo que conocí en el torneo del poder''

Chi-Chi estudio a las dos mujeres de pies a cabeza Kale estaba detrás de su hermana mientras Caulifla miraba a Chi-Chi y fruncía el ceño

'' _no me agrada esta mujer''_ pensó la hembra Saiyajin

''¿y quieren ustedes dos con '' **mi''** esposo?'' haciendo énfasis en la palabra que mostraba pertenencia

Caulifla entrecerró los ojos

''he venido a que Son Goku me entrene''

Chi-Chi cambio su mirada a Goku

''¡Goku no puedes irte con **estas** tienes mucho que hacer!''

''Chi-Chi no seas grosera además puedo hacer las cosas mañana o en la tarde ya me comprometí a entrenarlas''

Antes que comenzaran las quejas Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y los tres se desvanecieron

* * *

En otro lugar en las montañas

Goku y compañía aparecieron en la antigua casa de su abuelo cuando llegaron Goku soltó un suspiro ya sabía que cuando regresara a su casa en la noche se armaría una buena pelea

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Caulifla con una gran sonrisa y con brillo en sus ojos

''tienes que enseñarme eso''

Goku se rio entre dientes esta chica era muy enérgica y tenía muchos deseos de aprender además ese brillo en sus ojos la hacía ver muy hermosa

'' _de donde salió eso_ '' Goku sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y se concentró en las dos mujeres frente a el

''bien aquí estamos se quedaran aquí y también tenemos mucho espacio para entrenar''

Goku camino hacia la casa y entro haciéndole señas para que lo siguieran cuando entraron notaron que era una casa antigua pero que estaba muy bien cuidada tenía una habitación, un baño, cocina-comedor y tenía algunos muebles

''y bien ¿Qué piensan?''

''me agrada''

''es bonita muchas gracias'' agrego Kale

''bien dejen sus cosas y comenzaremos''

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la habitación salieron y vieron a Goku afuera haciendo estiramientos

''bien Son Goku comencemos con esto'' Caulifla se puso en posición

''aún es muy pronto para que comencemos a combatir antes quiero entrenarte de otra forma''

''¡¿EH!?''

''primero vamos a calentar''

Goku metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una capsula '' _que suerte que Bulma me hizo esto''._ Luego de presionarla la arrojo y de una nube de humo apareció una gran caja metálica y la abrió de la cual saco ocho cilindros de color rojo con un agujero en el medio unos eran realmente grandes y los otros un poco más pequeños

''bien te pondrás estos y luego correrás unas vueltas''

''es una broma ¿verdad?''

''si quieres que te entrene tienes que hacer lo que digo''

Caulifla resoplo murmurando un ''está bien'' y Goku sonrió y tomo su mano para poner ponerle las pesas cuando lo hizo ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que comenzaba en la base de su columna vertebral y llegaba a todo su cuerpo así se quedaron viéndose a los ojos se miraron por segundos pero para ellos parecieron horas hasta que Caulifla decidió romper el silencio

''¿sucede algo?'' pregunto con el leve tinte rosa en las mejillas

Goku se percató de la situación y también se ruborizo

''ah… no nada todo está bien'' sonrió nerviosamente

Luego de ponerle las pesas Goku soltó sus manos que hicieron que Caulifla arqueara la espalda y apretara los dientes mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerse erguida Goku la miro y se rio entre dientes

''son más pesadas de lo que parecen ¿verdad?'' pregunto en un tono burlón

''esto… no es… nada'' logro responderle con un gran esfuerzo aunque no había dejado de sonar orgullosa

Con un grito Caulifla se transformó en súper Saiyajin y logro enderezarse sonrió por su logro hasta que Goku la detuvo

''espera este entrenamiento es sin transformarte en súper Saiyajin''

''¿Por qué? Así es más fácil''

''ese es el punto entrena en tu forma base y luego veras la diferencia cuando te transformes en súper Saiyajin''

Caulifla gruño, regreso a la normalidad entonces Goku tomo dos pesas un poco más pequeñas y se acercó a Kale que se había mantenido alejada hasta el momento

''estos son para ti Kale''

''p-pero yo-yo solo estoy aquí para acompañar a onee-san'' respondió aun un poco sorprendido porque quisiera entrenarla a ella también

Goku la miro unos momentos y luego sonrió

''Kale ¿no quieres ser fuerte para poder pelear junto a Caulifla?''

''¿pelear junto a onee-san?''

Goku asintió

''así como lucharon juntas durante el torneo una junto a la otra así la podrás apoyar cuando se enfrentes a oponentes más fuertes. Tienes un gran potencial creo que puedes acerté realmente fuerte si lo intentas''

Kale se sorprendió esta era una persona aparte de Caulifla y Cabba que había creído en ella y su poder

''¡tiene razón Kale será más emocionante si entrenamos juntas!''

Kale vio que tanto Caulifla y Goku le sonreían brillantemente asintiendo tomo las pesas y se las puso también sintió el gran peso que tenían y como Caulifla tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida.

''Antes de que empiecen deben disminuir su ki para que no llamen mucho la atención y hagan que Vegeta y los demás vengan aquí''

''no sabemos cómo hacer eso''

Goku suspiro '' _sin duda tendremos mucho que trabajar''_

* * *

En capsule corp.

Bulma suspiro estaba trabajando en unos experimentos hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa cuando contesto escucho a una Chi-Chi completamente histérica gritando muchas cosas que apenas entendió luego de varios minutos logro que se tranquilizara comenzó a entender la situación

''Chi-Chi cálmate''

''no, no creo que Goku te haga eso lo conozco hace mucho y tú también''

''ten más confianza en el''

Mientras continuaba hablando con su amiga vio a Vegeta que entraba a la casa con una toalla alrededor del cuello mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su entrenamiento vio a su hija en su corral sonrió se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza Bulma sonrió ante estas interacciones que el gruñón príncipe Saiyajin guardaba para cuando no había nadie cerca los miro hasta que recordó que estaba hablando con Chi-Chi

''mira mejor espera a que regrese y tengan una conversación sobre el asunto y no te preocupes todo estará bien. Bueno adiós''

''¿Quién era?'' pregunto Vegeta

''era Chi-Chi''

''¿Qué quería esa mujer ruidosa?''

''dice que llegaron dos mujeres Saiyajin y se llevaron a Goku a entrenar''

Vegeta levanto una ceja ante esto

''eso es imposible Kakarotto y yo somos los únicos Saiyajins de sangre pura que quedan''

''dijo algo sobre que eran del universo 6''

Vegeta se sorprendió por un minuto el recordaba claramente a las mujeres Saiyajin que se enfrentaron a Kakarotto durante el torneo del poder ambas eran fuertes una de ellas podía considerarse un prodigio incluso entre los de su raza Vegeta se encogió de hombros cuando recordó que Goku le había prometido que la entrenaría

''Chi-Chi tiene miedo de que haga algo con ellas''

La voz de su esposa saco a vegeta de sus pensamientos

''no pasara nada mientras Kakarotto controle sus intentos Saiyajin, aunque creo que ya es hora de que deje a esa mujer ruidosa y busque una compañera que por lo menos sepa tratarlo bien''

''si no te conociera diría que te preocupas por el'' cuestiono Bulma en un tono burlón

''¡Como si me fuera a preocupar por ese cabeza hueca!''

Con eso Vegeta salió de la casa para continuar entrenando

* * *

De vuelta en el monte paoz

Ya era tarde mientras Caulifla y Kale se encontraban corriendo aun con los pesos puestos notaron que Goku también traía unos puestos pero también llevaba unos en las piernas mientras flotaba y lanzaba golpes al aire con mucha velocidad como si fuera normal

''tch presumido''

Kale serlo pudo reír entre dientes mientras veía a su onee-san hacer un puchero al ver lo fácil que le resultaba a Goku

Luego de unos minutos Goku dejo el ejercicio y se quitó las pesas

''bien chicas ya es suficiente''

Ambas se detuvieron y se acercaron a Goku para que les quitara las pesas cuando sus brazos estaban libres cayeron de espaldas sobre el pasto Goku solo se rio de ella

''descansen un rato voy a buscar algo de comer''

Con eso se fue por unos momentos dejando a las dos jadeantes chicas

''Sin duda eso fue diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas pero si así nos volvemos más fuertes vale la pena''

''si onee-san''

Cuando se recuperaron esperaron unos minutos cuando Goku regreso vieron que traía 3 enormes pescados con el

''¿de dónde sacaste eso?'' pregunto Caulifla que se le hacía agua la boca al ver los pescados

''hay un rio en aquella dirección luego se los mostrare para que consigan comida en caso que no este y también hay otros animales aquí que se pueden comer incluso hay frutas y verduras que crecen naturalmente en esta montaña''

Las dos mujeres estaban impresionadas Goku solo sonrió mientras decía todo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

''mientras yo cocino esto vayan a darse un baño sigan derecho en aquella dirección hay un lago''

Ambas asintieron y fueron a quitarse el sudor y ml olor que les dejo el entrenamiento

 **Unos momentos después…**

Todos se encontraban comiendo incluso Kale comía tanto como Goku y Caulifla entonces Caulifla decidió hablar

''oye Son Goku…''

''chicas solo llámenme Goku''

''está bien, Goku ¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora?''

''jajaja creo que olvide decírselos'' Goku se rasco la nuca

''en esta casa vivía cuando era un niño''

''¿vivías aquí?''

''si, con mi abuelito Gohan pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo'' Goku miro alrededor con nostalgia '' _aquí fue donde empezó todo, donde hice la primera elección que cambio mi vida''_

''oye ¿Qué edad tienes?''

''tengo 40 pero me veo más joven debido a que cuando me mataron la primera vez tuve que espera 1 año para que me revivieran y la segunda vez pasaron 7 años''

''¡¿estuviste muerto?!''

Ambas mujeres lo miraron conmocionadas porque había logrado volver a la vida y porque hablaba de su muerte como si fuera lo más normal para el''

''si, 2 veces pero me revivieron con las dragón balls de hecho aquí fue donde conocí a Bulma y cuando era joven y comenzamos a buscarlas''

''¿dragón balls?'' pregunto Kale

Goku sonrió y comenzó a contarles todas clase de historias de cuando era más joven las dos mujeres junto a él estaban prestando mucha atención a todo lo que decía ya era casi de noche cuando decidió que era suficiente.

''guau realmente tuviste una infancia increíble''

''jajaja sin duda fue muy interesante, conocí muchas personas y tuve muchas peleas''

''creo que ya es hora de que me vaya se está haciendo tarde, volveré mañana para continuar su entrenamiento tal vez llegue un poco tarde seguro tendré que hacer unas tareas antes de venir''

Goku se puso de pie y puso 2 dedos en su frente con un último saludo se fue de regreso a su hogar. Kale miro a Caulifla que parecía tener el ceño fruncido

''esa mujer no lo aprecia'' murmuro bajo pero aun así Kale logro escucharla

''onee-san…''

Caulifla se dio cuenta de Kale la escucho y decidió cambiar el tema

''ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir Kale''

''s-si'' '' _nunca la vi hacer esa expresión antes onee-san no estarás…''_

* * *

 **En el hogar de la familia Son**

Goku reapareció dentro de su casa sorprendiendo a Goten que estaba estudiando Goten dejo sus cosas y se abalanzo sobre su padre y lo abrazo a lo que Goku correspondió

''¡papá regresaste!''

''ya estoy en casa hijo ¿te comportaste mientras no estaba?''

''si'' asintió con entusiasmo

''Goten ve a tu habitación necesito hablar con tu padre''

Goku vio a Chi-Chi entrar a la habitación bajo a Goten y le acaricio la cabeza

''haz lo que dice tu madre Goten luego iré a hablar contigo a tu habitación''

Cuando Goten salió ambos se quedaron mirando unos minutos la tensión era palpable entre ambos

''¿Dónde estabas?''

''entrenando con Caulifla y Kale las lleve a la casa del abuelo Gohan para que tuvieran un lugar donde quedarse''

''¡no quiero que veas más a **esas** mujeres!''

''no puedo le prometí a Caulifla que la entrenaría luego del torneo del poder''

''¡TU Y TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y PELEAS SON MAS IMPORTANTES QUE TU FAMILIA!''

En este punto Goku también se enojo

''¡nada es más importante que mi familia! Peleo para poder defenderla y que tengan un lugar al que llamar hogar''

''¡por eso prefieres dejar de trabajar para entrenar!, ¡POR ESO PREFIERES PERMANECER MUERTO QUE ESTAR JUNTO A TU FAMILIA!''

''¡crees que yo quería esto!''

''¡la primera vez nos dejaste por un año y abandonaste a Gohan para que lo criara piccoro!''

''si no lo hubiera hecho Raditz nos hubiera matado a todos y con la ayuda de piccoro Gohan logro madurar aunque sea un poco''

''¡luego no estuviste por 7 años y me dejaste para criar a Goten sola!''

''¡tuve que! No dejarías que Gohan continuara entrenando y sabía que había algo más peligroso esperando para atacarnos o te olvidas que Majin Buu había logrado incluso atacar el planeta de los Kaios''

''¡sin importar que siempre tienes que tener una excusa para alejarte de tu familia o de mí! ¡soy tu esposa!''

''¡sabes por lo menos el significado de eso! Me gritas todo el tiempo, cuestionas todo lo que hago y digo, por Kami no me dejas tocarte hace años, como yo lo veo te convertiste en la mujer que está criando a mi hijo solamente''

Chi-Chi sabía que estaba perdiendo la pelea así que decidió dejarla por el momento

''Goku deja esto o no volverás a poner un pie en nuestra habitación''

''de acuerdo, dormiré aquí además esa cama ha estado vacía para mi hace mucho''

continuara...

* * *

 **¡Bum! ahi esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado cualquier opinion se buena o mala (sin insultar por favor) y sugerencias es bienvenida**

 **Este fic tiene categoria romance/aventura en los primeros capitulos me concentrare en relacion de Caulifla y Goku y creo que no seran mas d ya que quiero consentrarme en como evoluciona su relacion y todo lo que tendran que enfrentar y los demas capitulos despues de eso seran con un poco mas de emocion presentando a un nuevo enemigo entre otras sorpresas que tengo preparadas**

 **bueno eso todo que tengan buenos dias/tardes/noches depende a que hora lo lean**


	2. Union

'' dialogo ''

 _'' pensamiento ''_

 _no soy dueño de_ Dragon Ball Super

como toda buena historia (por lo menos para mi) no es buena a menos que tenga un buen Lemon asi que disfrutenlo (no se si es bueno decidanlo ustedes)

Capítulo 2: Union

 **Varios meses después**

Goku estaba afuera de su casa estaba a punto de dirigirse a donde se encontraban Caulifla y Kale. Luego de varios meses ellas ya podían cargar varias toneladas en brazos y piernas fácilmente y ya habían tenido varios combates de practica con ambas y hoy comprobaría los resultados de su entrenamiento puso dos dedos en su frente recordó que ya había terminado de hacer todas sus tareas para ahorrarse problemas con Chi-Chi su situación no había empeorado pero tampoco había mejorado con ese último pensamiento desapareció

Cuando llego afuera de la casa Caulifla y Kale ya estaban haciendo estiramientos.

''buenos dias chicas''

''buenos días''

''buenos días Goku''

''¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?''

''hoy vamos a tener una pelea de practica''

Caulifla estaba muy feliz Goku sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía cuando actuaba así

'' _esto ha estado sucediendo por un tiempo ¿de dónde provienen estos pensamientos?''_

Sacudiendo la cabeza Goku se concentró de nuevo en las dos mujeres frente a el

''bien vamos chicas''

Goku emprendió vuelo con Caulifla y Kale siguiéndolo volaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un valle desierto lleno de formaciones rocosas de diferentes tamaños

''aquí podremos entrenar tranquilamente''

''me parece perfecto''

''Kale espera un momento quero pelear con ustedes uno a uno para ver cuánto han avanzado''

''si''

Kale se alejó de los dos para poder observar la pelea sin interferir. Goku y Caulifla se pusieron en una postura de pelea

''empecemos con esto''

Se arrojaron el uno hacia el otro Caulifla le lanzo el puño derecho a Goku que bloqueo y respondió con una patada Caulifla que esquivo y con un estallido de velocidad estaba detrás de Goku

'' _veremos hasta donde podemos llegar''_

Lo pateo enviándolo en espiral hacia el cielo y voló hasta estar sobre el donde junto los puños y lo golpeo en la espalda enviándolo con gran velocidad hasta que se incrusto en el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo, descendió hasta la zona del impacto

''ja eso es todo lo que…''

No pudo terminar porque recibió una patada en el costado que la hizo atravesar una pequeña montaña reduciéndola a escombros cuando logro salir de entre los escombros dirigió la mirada a la dirección donde la habían pateado y ahí estaba Goku parado como si nada sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

''vamos, no tienes que confiarte por unos golpes de suerte aunque debo decir que tu velocidad aumento considerablemente felicidades''

''gracias, pero recién estoy empezando''

Con eso ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante para continuar el intercambio de golpes lanzaron puñetazos patadas y también bloquearon el uno al otro hasta que Caulifla logro que su puño conectara con el pecho de Goku enviándolo hacia atrás este voló incontrolablemente hacia atrás hasta que logro estabilizarse comenzó a observar hacia los lados buscando a Caulifla rápidamente levanto el antebrazo y bloqueo una patada dirigida a su rostro desde su derecha.

Goku sujeto la pierna de Caulifla y comenzó a girar hasta que la arrojo contra unas roca formo una bola de energía amarilla en su mano y se la arrojo Caulifla logro ver el ataque a tiempo y puso sus brazos en posición de x cuando la bola de energía la alcanzo y exploto levantando polvo y haciendo volar escombros

Goku se quedó observando unos momentos esperando hasta que sintió un gran estallido de ki en dirección de Caulifla

''¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

El suelo comenzó a agrietarse y las rocas comenzaron a convertirse en escombros más pequeños el polvo se dispersó mostrando a Caulifla en su forma súper Saiyajin 2

'' _parece estar funcionando''_ pensó Goku

Fue cortado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo salir disparado un par de metros antes de ser pateado hacia el cielo donde Caulifla ya lo esperaba para darle una patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire cayo hacia la tierra atravesando rocas hasta que se quedó incrustado en una con los brazos a los costados.

Caulifla formo dos esferas de energía roja en cada mano y se las arrojo a Goku cuando hicieron contacto formaron una gran explosión Caulifla estaba jadeando mientras descendía rápidamente sintió que el ki de Goku aumentaba cada vez más lo que la hizo apretar los dientes por el enojo

 _''¡maldito! es como si todo lo que hago no fuera nada para el''_

Cuando Goku se puso de pie estaba en su forma súper Saiyajin 2 y su ropa estaba un poco chamuscada debido a la explosión

''vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mejor Cauli''

Kale que seguía observando desde muy cerca

'' _Son Goku… es impresionante… realmente está presionando a onee-san''_

Caulifla gruño, realmente se enojó porque Goku no la estaba tomando en serio cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, Goku vio esto y junto sus manos

''KA…ME… HA…ME''

''Toma esto Goku''

Caulifla arrojo un rayo de color rojo hacia Goku

''HAAAAAAAAAA''

Ambos ataques se encontraron el azul y el rojo chocaron Caulifla y Goku apretaron los dientes ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer poco a poco Goku comenzó a superar a Caulifla que estaba quedándose sin fuerza

'' _no… no quiero perder así ¡NO DE NUEVO!''_

Caulifla sintió una gran oleada de poder con eso puso todo en su ataque

''HAAAA''

El rayo de Goku retrocedió hasta que volvió al medio ambos ataques no pudieron mantenerse más y se produjo un estallido que segó a todos y hubo una gran explosión luego de unos minutos todo se detuvo y Caulifla comenzó a buscar a Goku el polvo se dispersó y allí lo vio frente a ella con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en él.

''porque estas tan feliz esto aún no ha terminado''

''felicidades Cauli lo lograste''

Caulifla lo miro confundida hasta que vio a Kale acercarse a su lado

''¡eso fue increíble, felicidades onee-san!''

''¿de qué están hablando?''

Kale saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Caulifla quien lo tomo cuando vio su reflejo se sorprendió su cabello era ahora más largo y le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y ahora que estaba más tranquila sin duda podía sentir un gran aumento en su energía.

''e-esto e-es…''

''la forma del súper Saiyajin 3'' le afirmo Goku aun sin dejar de sonreír

Caulifla sonrió brillantemente y abrazo a Kale

''¡lo logre! ¡Lo logre Kale! No puedo creerlo''

Ambas chicas comenzaron a festejar Caulifla dejo ir a Kale y se abalanzo sobre Goku abrazándolo fuertemente mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho

''¡muchas gracias Goku!''

Goku correspondió su abrazo y se quedaron así durante unos segundos completamente felices hasta que Caulifla levanto la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos repentinamente ambos comenzaron a tener un sentimiento cálido en el medio de su pecho.

Cuando el momento término ambos notaron la posición en la que se encontraban y se separaron rápidamente con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas hasta que Goku rápidamente hablo

''parece que el plan funciono''

Caulifla se impresiono

''¿lo planeaste todo?''

''tu poder había aumentado lo suficiente en este tiempo solo necesitabas un buen empujón y sabía que la ira iba a funcionar jajaja''

Caulifla sonrió y se puso en una postura para pelear

''prepárate Goku ahora nos pondremos serios''

Cuando Caulifla intento moverse hacia adelante tropezó y rápidamente se deshizo su transformación sintiendo un gran cansancio cayo hacia adelante sobre el pecho de Goku que la atrapo a tiempo

''tendrás que esperar un poco Caulifla las primeras veces esa transformación consume una gran cantidad de energía a medida que la vayas entrenando podrás controlarla a voluntad por ahora descansa''

Caulifla asintió a regañadientes Goku volteo hacia donde estaba Kale

''Kale ahora es tu turno''

Ambas mujeres estaban conmocionadas y el mismo pensamiento cruzo su mente

 _''Son Goku realmente eres Impresionante''_

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Todos habían regresado al hogar temporal de Kale y Caulifla y se encontraban comiendo carne que había traído Goku

''ambas lo hicieron muy bien Caulifla a partir de mañana comenzaremos a practicar la forma de súper Saiyajin 3 y Kale con el gran avance que has hecho tú también lograras transformarte en poco tiempo''

Caulifla asintió mientras seguía comiendo y Kale contesto con un ''muchas gracias''

''recuerdo cuando use esa transformación en batalla por primera vez fue durante la pelea contra Majin Buu''

''¿Majin Buu?'' pregunto Kale

''ese nombre se escucha como de algo muy esponjoso'' agrego Caulifla

''jajaja él era algo así al principio pero fue una pelea realmente difícil para mis amigos y especialmente para mí ya que en ese momento me encontraba muerto''

Ambas habían escuchado de Goku las historias de Goku durante este tiempo y sabían sobre algunos de sus enemigos y sabían sobre las dos veces que había muerto. Caulifla dejo de comer por un momento

''realmente eres increíble Goku''

Goku se había asombrado por su comentario ya que no se lo esperaba y la miro un momento incitándola a continuar

''sacrificaste tu vida no una sino dos veces por proteger este planeta y a tus seres queridos lo hiciste sin pensarlo dos veces sin duda todos tienen suerte que te encuentres en este paneta''

Goku realmente se impresiono de que ella realmente entendiera sus razones solo esperaba que Chi-Chi lo hiciera aunque sabía que eso no sería imposible puso una sonrisa suave pero realmente sincera

''gracias Caulifla realmente aprecio eso''

Caulifla le devolvió la sonrisa

''bueno cuéntanos sobre este Majin Buu''

Goku sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y comenzó su historia. Unos minutos después de escuchar las historias de Goku se encontraban recogiendo los platos

''Kale vete a bañar primero mientras nosotros terminamos aquí''

''si, onee-san''

Cuando Kale salió de la habitación Caulifla y Goku continuaron su tarea en silencio

''cuando termine aquí me iré por hoy Caulifla''

''si… ¿Goku?''

''mmm''

''bueno durante la pelea y cuando me felicitaste recuerdo que me llamaste Cauli''

''a-ah sí'' Goku se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

''no estoy enojada ni nada… es solo que nadie aparte de mi familia me ha llamado así''

''lo siento''

''no, está bien''

Goku sonrió

''de acuerdo Cauli''

Ambos se miraron a los ojos Goku pudo ver un suave brillo en ojos color ónix de Caulifla inconscientemente ambos comenzaron a inclinarse lentamente hasta que sintieron el aliento del otro contra sus labios, en ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual hasta que fue Caulifla la que acorto la distancia y puso sus labios contra los de Goku

El beso comenzó algo torpe al principio hasta que Goku sintió que quería más y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Caulifla y su otra mano el sujeto por la nuca atrapándola en un beso abrazador.

El sentimiento cálido que Caulifla había sentido estos últimos meses se multiplico por cien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sujetándolo fuertemente

Goku se sentía realmente extasiado nunca se había sentido así con Chi-Chi era como un impulso primitivo que se mantuvo escondido y ahora estaba tomando el control de todas sus acciones comenzó a lamer su labio inferior pidiendo permiso Caulifla inmediatamente abrió la boca permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

Continuaron unos momentos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones hasta que una voz los interrumpió

''onee-san''

Inmediatamente se separaron con un gran sonrojo y jadeando un poco por la falta de aire hasta que notaron que la vos de Kale provenía de la habitación de al lado Caulifla rápidamente fue donde su hermana sin poder mirar a Goku.

Goku se quedó parado unos momentos su cerebro apenas registrando lo que sucedía completamente confundido uso la transmisión instantánea y salió del lugar

* * *

 **En la residencia de la familia Son**

Era de madrugada y Goku se encontraba recostado en su sofá sin poder dormir desde que había regresado no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el beso con Caulifla aun recordaba claramente lo suave de sus labios, su olor, las curvas de su cuerpo y lo peor de todo es que quería sentir todo eso de nuevo

De repente las imágenes de Chi-Chi llegaron a su memoria es cierto que él era un hombre casado pero durante los últimos años sentía que su matrimonio era como una cadena que tenía

Atada al cuello de repente comenzó a compararlas a ambas

'' _Caulifla es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, tiene un carácter serio cuando es necesario pero también tiene su lado amable y simpático la mayor parte del tiempo, disfruto mucho su compañía siempre busca volverse más fuerte para proteger lo que cree importante, tiene un buen cuerpo que es realmente muy fuerte, ese cabello negro, esos ojos… esos ojos que parecen poder ver en lo profundo de mi ser y esa pasión que pone en todo lo que hace''_

Goku sacudió la cabeza y se puso a pensar en Chi-Chi

 _''Chi-Chi también es bonita, fuerte e inteligente pero rara vez me sonríe, se enoja con todo lo que hago y usa su inteligencia para hacerme ver como un estúpido como si se burlara de mí, entiendo que el dinero es importante pero es como si solo pensara en eso aparte de nuestros hijos''_

'' _Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento mi matrimonio comenzó a ser así, todo esto es demasiado complicado''_

Con ese último pensamiento Goku se puso de pie, se vistió y en silencio salió de la casa

'' _tal vez con un paseo se aclare mi mente''_

Goku comenzó a volar sin un rumbo fijo hizo esto durante varios minutos hasta que encontró un claro con un hermoso lago en el que se reflejaba la luna llena que en este momento iluminaba el cielo comenzó a observar la superficie del agua intentando buscar una repuesta sobre qué hacer.

* * *

 **Con Caulifla**

Kale y Caulifla se encontraban acostadas en su cama con estas dando vueltas desde hace rato no podía dejar de pensar su beso con Goku la pasión con la que labia besado, la forma en la que la abrazo, como ese sentimiento cálido que podía sentirse en su vientre, nunca había sentido nada así

Intento cerrar los ojos pero inmediatamente venía a su cabeza la imagen de Goku ese cuerpo que mostraba arduas horas de entrenamiento, cubierto con un Gi naranja su cabella negro azabache su ojos que podían mostrar una gran amabilidad e inocencia pero una determinación inquebrantable en la batalla y esa sonrisa que podía hacerla sentir feliz sin importar la situación que se encontrara.

Resoplando se sentó en su cama y abrazo sus rodillas

''¿ _qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos? ¿Es esto… a lo que llaman Amor?''_

Todos estos pensamientos plagaban la mente de Caulifla sintió que Kale se movía un poco así que decidió salir de la cama

'' _Tal vez si salgo a dar un paseo pueda pensar mejor''_

Con ese pensamiento se vistió y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo comenzó a volar en la noche iluminada por la luna cuando paso junto a un lago se detuvo un momento cuando vio que había una persona cuando se acercó noto que era Goku al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Caulifla aterrizo a unos pocos metros suyo.

Goku se percató de una presencia a su lado cuando volteo vio a Caulifla allí se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos Goku noto que la luz de la luna hacia que el rostro de Caulifla se viera realmente hermoso.

Sin decir una palabra ambos se acercaron rápidamente atapándose en un beso Goku puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras Caulifla paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello pasaron varios minutos así embriagándose con la presencia del otro.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire tomaron un par de respiraciones antes de que Goku la besara apasionadamente de nuevo ambos podían sentir que el otro quería más y no iban a negarse nada.

Caulifla retiro las manos de alrededor del cuello de Goku y le arranco la parte superior del gi y metió las mano dentro de su camiseta azul sintiendo sus músculos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban recostados sobre el pasto Goku comenzó a besar el cuello de Caulifla haciendo que soltara un suave gemido mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados hasta que llegaron a su top que rápidamente retiro dejando al descubierto sus pechos comenzó amansando el derecho. Dejo de besar su cuello y comenzó a bajar besando su hombro, luego su clavícula hasta que llego a su pecho puso su boca sobre el derecho y comenzó a succionar sacando fuertes gemidos de Caulifla mientras arqueaba la espalda para incitar a que Goku continuara

Mientras succionaba su pecho derecho rozando los dientes con el pezón endurecido comenzó a amasar el izquierdo mientras serpenteaba la mano por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pantalones sin previo aviso metió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su feminidad a través de la ropa interior.

Caulifla estaba realmente excitada era como si Goku supiera donde tocarla para provocar la mejor reacción como si conociera su cuerpo a la perfección pero decidió que no se quedaría atrás bajo la mano hasta meterla en sus pantalones y comenzó a frotar su hombría a través de su bóxer sonrió al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Goku.

Rápidamente metió la mano y se sorprendió que apenas y llegaba a envolverla con la mano pero aun así comenzó a bombearlo sacando varios gemidos roncos del Saiyajin sobre ella sintió que Goku insertaba un dedo en su interior haciéndola retorcerse ligeramente mientras comenzaba a bombearlo más rápido, podía sentir un fuego creciendo en su vientre a punto de estallar estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que no pudo aguantar más y con un fuerte gemido llego al clímax.

Goku espero mientras la veía jadear y bajar de la euforia orgásmica. Ambos terminaron de desvestirse y Caulifla se impresiono por el tamaño de Goku, claro que ella había tenido sexo una vez antes por curiosidad pero Goku era el doble de tamaño del sujeto de esa vez pero ella no era de las que retrocedía así que se recostó y abrió las piernas lo suficiente para que Goku se pusiera sobre ella.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo mientras Goku se posicionaba en su entrada y se introdujo dentro de él provocando un gruñido de ambos. Caulifla le clavo las uñas en la espalda y estuvieron quietos unos segundos besándose hasta que comenzó a mover un poco las caderas dándole la señal a Goku para que comenzara a moverse.

Al principio fue a un ritmo lento pero rápidamente comenzó a embestirla más rápido ambos comenzaron a gruñir y gemir cada vez más fuerte Goku atrapo su pezón con la boca y comenzó a succionar

''Goku… mas… ¡más rápido!''

Obedeciendo incremento la velocidad. En el claro se llenó con el sonido de la carne chocando contra la carne y los fuertes gemidos provenientes del hombre y la mujer que se encontraban allí

Caulifla empujo a Goku hacia adelante mientras se sentaba a horcajadas de él y se deslizo nuevamente sobre su hombría y comenzó a balancearse sobre él. Goku puso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a empujar hasta que encontraron el ritmo nuevamente

Mientras aumentaban la velocidad de sus embestidas comenzaron a besarse Goku sintió un instinto muy en lo profundo de su mente que le decía que debía modera rompió el beso y rozo sus dientes con su cuello, Caulifla sabía lo que significaba él iba a marcarla y una vez que lo hiciera no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos pero a ella no le importaba aceptaría las consecuencias

Ambos sintieron como su clímax se acercaba rápidamente y luego de unos empujes más ambos sintieron su orgasmo golpear fuertemente mientras Goku se vacío en su interior decido en ese momento clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Caulifla rasgando su carne sintiendo el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su boca.

Cuando termino de morderla Caulifla salió de encima suyo y rodo a su lado ambos estaban recostados mientras jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento y bajar de su orgasmo cuando la respiración de ambos regreso la normalidad hasta que Goku intento hablar

''Cauli…''

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Caulifla se sentó a horcajadas de nuevo sobre él y puso una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba a Goku como un depredador a su presa se inclinó y le susurró al oído

''la charla para después aún no hemos terminado''

Y con eso dicho comenzó a besarlo nuevamente Goku sonrió en el beso y comenzó a devolvérselo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedaron frente a ese lago haciendo el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos habiendo expresando su amor en la forma más pura que hay, lidiarían con las consecuencias luego esta noche se pertenecían el uno al otro solo con las estrellas y la luna llena como sus testigos

continuara...

* * *

 **Ahi tienen el capitulo 2 como siempre cualquier opinion o sugerencia es bienvenida**

 **queria avisarles que voy a subir un capitulo por dia o dia por medio**

 **en el capitulo anterior se me corto el mensaje al final decia que los capitulos de Caulifla y Goku van a se luego de eso los capitulos tendran un poco mas de emocion presentando al nuevo enmigo pero tampoco van a ser muchos capitulos tres o cuatro tambien (tango buena creatividad, pero imaginacion limitadaTT_TT)**

 **eso es todo buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	3. Significado de la marca y La separacion

No soy dueño de Drago Ball Super

''dialogo''

 _''pensamiento''_

Capítulo 3: El significado de la marca y La separación

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Caulifla sintió el sol en sus ojos los abrió perezosamente, sintió algo cálido a su lado cuando sus ojos se enfocaron pudo ver que era Goku completamente desnudo tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura ella estaba cubierta con la parte superior de su gi se sentó e inmediatamente sintió un poco de dolor este sus piernas

'' _voy a caminar con algo de cojera por unas horas''_

La segunda punzada de dolor provino de su cuello llevo su mano hasta allí y sintió el lugar donde Goku la había marcado mientras lo recorría con sus dedos no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior ya que seguía aun fresco en su memoria se ruborizo cuando las imágenes llegaron a su mente

'' _Goku ¿sabrás el significado de esto? De lo que debemos hacer ahora''_

Luego de unos minutos Goku comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa y vio que a su lado se encontraba Caulifla desnuda solo cubierta con la parte superior de su gi fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

'' _¿Qué demonios he hecho?''_

Vio que Caulifla volteaba la vista hacia donde se encontraba, se lamio los labios que sentía secos entonces reconoció el sabor de la sangre en ellos, rápidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

''buenos días Cauli''

''buenos días Goku''

El silencio reino sobre el lugar y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente

''Cauli… bueno…''

''creo que debería volver ya es tarde y Kale debe estar preocupada por mi''

Goku no quería pero se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y tuvo que asentir ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vestirse cuando terminaron ambos se miraron unos momentos

''Goku hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿sí?''

''de acuerdo iré dentro de unas horas para empezar el entrenamiento''

Con un último asentimiento ambos emprendieron vuelo hacia direcciones diferentes. Cuando Caulifla llego a su hogar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Kale realmente preocupada

''onee-san ¿Dónde estabas cuando me desperté te habías ido?''

''no te preocupes Kale solo salí a dar un paseo'' Caulifla se rasco la nuca nerviosamente ''bien iré a darme un baño''

Kale asintió cuando Caulifla paso junto a ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomo de la mano Caulifla que se dio la vuelta para mirarla

''onee-san ¿el té marco no es verdad?''

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello

''s-si''

''sabes lo que eso significa y además él está casado eso hace las cosas más complicadas''

''lo se Kale, pero lo hecho hecho esta no puedo cambiar el pasado y aun si pudiera no lo haría esto es algo que decidí y no estas obligada a nada tampoco''

Kale se acercó y la abrazo

''si es lo que decidiste no me opondré yo estaré donde tu estés onee-san''

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas por un momento

''bueno entonces hay que prepararnos que tenemos mucho que hacer'' Caulifla hablo entusiasmada

''si, onee-san''

* * *

 _ **Con Goku**_

Mientras se dirigía a su hogar no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior

'' _no puedo creer que tuve sexo con Caulifla pero ¿Por qué no me siento culpable?''_

Goku seguía recreando los eventos anteriores en su memoria pero había algo que lo desconcertaba

'' _¿Por qué la mordí? Anoche había algo en mi interior que me decía que era lo correcto, creo que debo hablar con alguien sobre esto y solo hay una persona con la que puedo consultar sobre este tema''_

* * *

 _ **Con Caulifla y Kale**_

Las dos Saiyajin estaban esperando a que Goku apareciera esperaron unos minutos hasta que apareció frente a ellas con su clásica sonrisa

''buenos días chicas''

''buenos días''

''buenos días Goku ¿listo para el entrenamiento?''

Goku se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

''sobre eso… no habrá entrenamiento hoy''

Caulifla frunció el ceño

''¡¿Por qué no?!''

''bueno le prometí a Vegeta que entrenaría con el hoy además ustedes han estado entrenando hasta el cansancio si no descansan bien su cuerpo podría afectar su salud luego''

''bien'' Caulifla aceptó a regañadientes

''¿y qué podemos hacer?'' agrego Kale

''bueno… podrían salir con Bulma la esposa de Vegeta y hacer… esas cosas que hacen las mujeres''

Ambas mujeres se rieron ante la explicación de Goku

''de acuerdo, tu que dices Kale''

''sí, creo que puede ser divertido''

Con todo dicho Goku hizo que pusieran las manos en sus hombros y los llevo a capsule corp.

* * *

 ** _Capsule corp._**

Llegaron rápidamente a la puerta de entrada de la casa y Goku tocó el timbre luego de unos segundos fueron recibidos por Bulma

''Goku, que sorpresa que estés aquí''

''hola Bulma''

Bulma rápidamente noto a las dos mujeres que se encontraban tras Goku

'' _estas deben ser las mujeres de las que me hablo Chi-Chi''_

''Goku ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?''

Ambas mujeres dieron un paso adelante

''soy Caulifla y ella es Kale''

''yo soy Bulma amiga de Goku y esposa de Vegeta es un placer y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí Goku?''

''bueno Bulma venía a entrenar con Vegeta''

''parece que ustedes no pueden pensar en otra cosa'' resoplo Bulma

''jajaja quería saber si podrías mostrarles la ciudad y salir con ellas un rato''

Una gran sonrisa adorno la cara de Bulma

''sería un placer además estaba a punto de sacar a Bulla a pasear y podríamos comprar unas cosas''

Con eso dicho les hizo un gesto para que entraran hasta que llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba la madre de Bulma cuidando a bulla

''oh Goku querido que bueno es verte por aquí''

''ha pasado un tiempo''

''mamá estas son Caulifla y Kale vinieron aquí con Goku''

''es un placer jovencitas soy la madre de Bulma y esta de aquí es Bulla''

Ambas mujeres solo pudieron asentir al ver la emoción que brotaba de la mujer rubia frente a ellas y le sonrieron a la pequeña niña en brazos

''Goku ya sabes dónde encontrar a Vegeta y ustedes chicas espérenme aquí voy a cambiarme''

Con eso Bulma salió de la habitación. Goku se giró hacia Caulifla y Kale metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un poco de dinero

''tomen chicas este es dinero que se usa aquí en la tierra cómprense lo que quieran''

Kale decidió tomarlo ya que era mejor para administrar dinero que su hermana. Con eso Goku se fue de la habitación en busca de Vegeta

Llego hasta la habitación de gravedad que vegeta siempre utilizaba y abrió la puerta y entro sintiendo un gran tirón producto del gran aumento de gravedad y allí vio a Vegeta entrenando

''veo que no has perdido el tiempo''

Vegeta giro en dirección a Goku y apago la máquina de gravedad

''pude sentirte apenas entraste Kakarotto ¿supongo que las otras dos fuentes de ki que sentí eran esa mujeres Saiyajin que conociste en el torneo del poder?''

''¿cómo lo sabes?''

''tu esposa ha estado llamando Bulma histérica esto últimos días para quejarse de ellas''

Goku suspiro

''bueno a decir verdad quería hacerte una pregunta pero porque no estrenamos un poco primero''

Esto llamo la atención del príncipe Saiyajin pero aun así acepto y ambos empezaron con su pelea.

* * *

 ** _Unas horas después_**

Goku y Vegeta estaban tomando un descanso mientras tomaban un poco de agua estaban en un cómodo silencio hasta que Vegeta decidió romperlo

''y bien… ¿Qué querías preguntarme Kakarotto?''

Goku se tensó de repente

''bueno… veras…''

''rápido, que no tengo todo el día''

''¿tiene algún significado para nosotros los Saiyajins morder a una mujer en el cuello?''

Todo quedo en silencio, Vegeta tenía una cara seria hasta que Goku lo escucho reír entre dientes y unos segundos después comenzó a reírse más fuerte mientras Goku lo miraba confundido

''jajaja y dime ¿a cuál marcaste?''

''¿marcar?''

Vegeta volvió a ponerse serio

''es una tradición de los Saiyajins aunque es más visto como un instinto primitivo''

''¿Cuál es su significado?''

* * *

 _ **En la ciudad**_

Bulma estaba arrastrando a Kale y Caulifla hacia todas las tiendas de ropa y lugares turísticas de la ciudad en este momento se encontraban almorzando mientras Bulma veía como las Saiyajins comían aunque era demasiado lo hacían de forma más lenta

''ustedes comen tanto como Goku y Vegeta aunque por lo menos tienen más modales que ellos''

''bueno los Saiyajins comemos mucho debido a nuestro metabolismo rápido'' hablo Kale

''los modales son algo que usamos más cuando estamos en público'' agrego Caulifla

''ya veo''

Bulma estudio a las chicas en todo momento no eran muy femeninas pero eran agradables y había aprendido varias cosas sobre el planeta del que provenían las observo durante unos minutos hasta que noto algo

''Caulifla ¿tienes una pareja?''

''¿Por qué?''

''veo que estas marcada''

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron

''¿sabes sobre eso?'' pregunto Kale

Bulma se rio entre dientes inclino la cabeza mostrándoles su cuello donde se podía ver la cicatriz que tenía la forma de una mordida

''Vegeta me marco hace mucho tiempo y me explico todo lo que significa''

* * *

 ** _Con Goku y Vegeta_**

''bien Kakarotto la marca principalmente es un símbolo de pertenencia cada Saiyajin tiene un patrón de dientes único cuando marcas a una mujer le demuestras a los demás que ella es tu compañera''

''ya veo ¿no desaparece? Quiero decir si ambos dejan de amarse o algo así''

Vegeta lo miro como si fuera la criatura más estúpida del universo

''Kakarotto a pesar de cómo nos veamos los Saiyajins somos las criaturas más fieles que hay una vez que elegimos una compañera es para toda la vida de ahí la marca, una mujer es nuestra compañera cuando reacciona un instinto en nuestro interior y ella nos permite morderla''

''nunca pensé que los Saiyajin fueran así''

''dos cosas más que debes saber sobre la marca''

''¿Cuáles son?''

Vegeta levanto un dedo

''la primera: la marca sirve como un rastreador''

Goku lo miro como si Vegeta estuviera loco

''cierra los ojos y concéntrate en ella''

Goku hizo lo que dijo y comenzó a pensar en Caulifla no fue muy difícil debido a que era lo único en lo que pensaba estos últimos días inmediatamente pudo sentirla era diferente a cuando sentía su ki pudo sentir a que distancia precisa estaba he incluso pudo sentir su estado de ánimo se sentía feliz aunque muy en su interior estaba nerviosa y preocupada Goku abrió los ojos

''Esto es increíble''

''el rango es aproximadamente del tamaño de la ciudad entera no puede ser más extenso que eso''

Vegeta levanto otro dedo

''segundo: ya nunca puedes sepárate de ella al menos por un tiempo''

''¿de qué hablas? Te he visto separarte de Bulma como cuando vamos a entrenar con Whis''

''eso es porque Bulma y yo llevamos varios años juntos nuestro vinculo es lo suficientemente fuerte si esa mujer se fuera en este momento a su universo o se fuera lo suficientemente lejos de ti comenzaría a enfermar hasta morir''

Goku se sorprendió por las revelaciones de Vegeta

''¿Qué crees que debería hacer Vegeta?''

''nunca marcaste a esa mujer ruidosa así que déjala y empieza de nuevo''

''¿y qué hay de Goten? ¿Qué dirá Gohan?''

''es muy extraño verte pensar las cosa casi siempre actúas sin pensar''

''por primera vez creo que realmente necesito pensar las cosas''

Repentinamente Vegeta miro hacia la puerta

''Bulma ya regreso''

Luego se enfrentó a Goku

''con el tiempo no hará falta que cierres los ojos para saber dónde está''

''gracias por todo Vegeta''

Con todas sus dudas respondidas Goku fue en busca de Caulifla y Kale las encontró con Bulma mientras cargaban unas bolsas sonrió y se acercó a ella

''hola chicas se divirtieron''

Bulma se rio entre dientes

''si, nos divertimos mucho''

''Bulma nos ayudó a elegir ropa''

''me alegra escuchar eso ya es hora que nos vayamos''

Ambas mujeres asintieron tomaron sus bolsas y pusieron las manos en los hombros de Goku

''adiós chicas pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran''

Con todo dicho los tres se habían ido, unos minutos después entro vegeta Bulma se acercó y le entrego a bulla para que la cargara un rato miro a su esposo unos minutos en silencio

''¿Qué sucede?''

''¿Por qué preguntas?''

''puedo sentir que estas nerviosa por algo''

Bulma suspiro debido a la marca que le dio vegeta no podía ocultarle nada

''b-bueno Goku no te pregunto nada… ya sabes sobre las costumbres de los Saiyajins o ese tipo de cosas''

''creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta''

Bulma se sorprendió

''¿¡entonces Goku marco a Caulifla?!''

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió de Vegeta

''y ahora que hará la pobre de Chi-Chi''

''alejarse del camino, las compañeras de los Saiyajins eliminan a cualquiera que amenaza su relación''

Bulma acaricio el rostro de su hija provocando que le sonriera

''solo queda esperar lo que hará Goku y como reaccionaran sus hijos ante esto''

* * *

 _ **De regreso al monte paoz**_

Cuando todos regresaron hubo un incómodo silencio mientras Goku y Caulifla se miraba

''Caulifla… ¿puedes venir conmigo?''

Caulifla asintió y ambos salieron de la casa comenzaron a volar en completo silencio Caulifla estaba realmente nerviosa sabía que tenían que tener esta conversación tarde o temprano era necesario para saber dónde se encontraban

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio a Goku aterrizar cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo claro donde habían estado la noche anterior se quedaron uno frente al otro en silencio.

''Goku yo…''

''voy a dejar a Chi-Chi''

Caulifla estaba completamente sorprendida no esperaba que Goku le dijera eso

''Vegeta me explico el significado de la marca y a decir verdad aun sin marca estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo''

''Goku no es tan fácil como lo haces sonar, estamos hablando de romper tu familia''

''nunca dije que fuera fácil pero es necesario esta noche hablare con Chi-Chi y luego hablare Goten sé que le costara entender pero estará bien y Gohan ya es un adulto y tiene su propia familia creo que podemos hablar más fácilmente con el''

''Goku no sé si…''

No pudo terminar lo estaba diciendo porque Goku la abrazo

''confía en mi ¿sí?''

Goku sonrió como siempre lo hacía y Caulifla sonrió y enterró su cara en su pecho sabía que mientras él le sonriera así todo estaría bien

''eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota''

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes para que ambos volvieran a sus hogares por ahora Caulifla fue emocionada para contarle a Kale las noticias y Goku fue a hablar con Chi-Chi sabía que esto sería realmente difícil

* * *

 ** _En la residencia Son_**

Ya era de noche Goku sabía que esto sería malo realmente prefería pelear contra todos los dioses de la destrucción que tener que aguantar el cansancio mental que esto le daría.

Respiro hondo y entro a su casa

''ya regrese''

Entro y vio a Chi-Chi sentada en la mesa del comedor y parecía estar pensando hasta que vio entrar a Goku

''Chi-Chi ¿y Goten?''

''está en su habitación''

''ya veo, ¿podemos hablar?''

''está bien, yo también quiero hablar contigo''

Goku tomo asiento frente a ella y aguardo a que ella empezara

''bien Goku ya han pasado un par de meses desde que llegaron esas mujeres a buscarte para que las entrenes y en este tiempo que hemos estado separados estuve pensando y creo que fui demasiado dura contigo y con ellas por eso quiero decirte que mientras hagas tus tareas yo puedo aceptar que entrenes…''

''Chi-Chi quiero el divorcio''

Todo quedo en silencio y Chi-Chi abrió los ojos como platos

''¿d-de q-que estás hablando G-Goku?'' Chi-Chi hablo con la voz quebrada

A Goku realmente le dolió verla así fuese como fuese no podía negar que en algún momento amo a Chi-Chi ella le había dado años felices a su vida y habían tenido dos hijos de los que estaba orgulloso pero no podía seguir con esto sabía que se lastimarían al final por eso tenía que ser firme.

Chi-Chi comenzó a sollozar luego de unos minutos así miro a Goku con una expresión que conocía bien IRA.

''¡LO SABIA ESTO ES OBRA DE ESAS MUJERES!''

''Chi-Chi cálmate por favor''

''¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME ESAS MUJERES TE SEDUCIERON ¿VERDAD? ESAS… PUTAS!''

''¡suficiente!''

''¡CON ESO ME ESTAS CONFIRMANDO QUE ES VERDAD SOLO TUVIERON QUE ABRIR LAS PIERNAS PARA TI! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD!?''

''¡no se trata de eso, ya no podemos seguir viviendo una mentira!''

''¡ES CIERTO QUE TENEMOS PROBLEMAS PERO POR ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAMOS A DESTUIR NUESTRA FAMILIA!''

Goku se calmó y suspiro

''ya fue suficiente Chi-Chi nos vamos a divorciar y no diré nada más''

 _BOFETADA_

Goku miro a Chi-Chi que todavía tenía la mano levantada

''fuera Goku… ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!''

Goku se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

''mañana vendré por mis cosas''

Cuando Goku se fue Chi-Chi salió disparada hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número

''hola Gohan…''

Desconocido para Goku y Chi-Chi era que Goten había escuchado su conversación desde las escaleras y ahora prestaba atención a todo lo que su madre hablaba con su hermano.

 ** _continuara..._**

* * *

 **con eso concluye el tercer capitulo en el siguiente se muestra lo ultimo de la relacion de Goku y Caulifla entre otras cosas**

 **Muchas gracias por las opiniones que aunque han sido pocas me inspiran para seguir con la historia**

 **Un pequeño aviso: debido a ciertas circunstancias ahora tengo dos trabajos (así de mala es la economía en mi país TT_TT) lo que me deja poco tiempo para escribir asi que voy a subir 1 capitulo a la semana aun no se que dia pero sin falta sera uno por semana, no pienso dejar esta historia les doy mi palabra.**

 **Ademas la historia ya esta terminada (en mi cabeza) solo tengo que pasarla y ver los detalles asi que por eso no voy a abandonarla**

 **Bueno entonces buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende la hora a la que lo lean.**


	4. El Comienzo

No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super

 _''pensando''_

''dialogo''

 **hola a todos** **aqui esta el 4 capitulo quiero agradecer por los reviews que aunque sean pocos me inspiran para seguir esta historia**

 **al final del capitulo hay algo que seguro algunos tal vez estaban esperando**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Comienzo de Todo

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Goku se despertó temprano cuando la luz del sol golpeo sus ojos luego de la pelea con Chi-Chi, Goku se fue a donde estaba Caulifla y Kale para poder pasar la noche y a pesar de las insistencias de Caulifla Goku durmió en el piso lo que le provoco un leve dolor de espalda en este momento aun así se puso de pie y estiro sus músculos adoloridos.

Luego de vestirse se dirigió a la habitación de Caulifla entonces la vio durmiendo junto a Kale se inclinó y beso su frente lo que le provocó una sonrisa a la Saiyajin dormida un momento después se dirigió afuera de la casa para buscar algo para el desayuno cuando tenía todos los ingredientes en la cocina tuvo una idea puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció de la casa en un instante

* * *

 **En la residencia Son**

Goku llego a la casa y entro en silencio sabía que Chi-Chi seguramente seguía durmiendo en silencio subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Goten donde lo encontró durmiendo

''Goten hijo despierta''

''mhm ¿papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?''

''buenos días hijo ¿te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?''

''¡claro papá!''

''shhhh no quiero que tu madre nos escuche''

Goten se vistió rápidamente mientras Goku escribía rápidamente una nota para que Chi-Chi supiera donde estaban cuando ambos estaban preparados Goku puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Goten y se transportaron hacia el monte Paoz

* * *

 **Con Caulifla y Kale**

Ambas mujeres se despertaron unos minutos luego de que Goku se fue cuando se prepararon para el día vieron que había varios ingredientes paran hacer el desayuno junto con una nota que decía -ya regreso- notaron que había más de lo que normalmente comían los tres pero simplemente lo atribuyeron a que tal vez Goku tenía mucho más hambre de lo normal

Cuando terminaron de preparar toda la comida sintieron un ki familiar afuera de la casa Caulifla sonrió al saber que Goku regreso pero también había una señal de ki diferente junto a Goku unos segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a Goku con su clásica sonrisa en su rostro

''buenos días chicas''

''buenos días Goku''

''buenos días''

Luego ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada hacia el niño junto a Goku que describirían como -un mini Goku- que las observaba con una mirada confusa

''quiero presentarles a mi hijo Goten''

Caulifla se sorprendió un poco pero sabía que Goku tenía hijos y que si quería estar con él tenía que intentar llevarse bien con ambos

''es un placer soy Goten''

Ambas mujeres se acercara el

''yo soy Caulifla''

''mi nombre es Kale''

Durante el desayuno nos les sorprendió ver a Goten comer casi tanto como Goku después de todo para ellas era normal Caulifla hizo todo lo posible para conocer a Goten y se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente a Goku lo que para ella fue un alivio

Unos minutos después de terminar el desayuno Goku se puso de pie

''bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar Goten te unirás a nosotros''

Cuando todos estaban afuera Caulifla se acercó a Goku

''Goku ¿estás seguro de que puede entrenar con nosotros?''

Goku se rio entre dientes

''no te preocupes te sorprenderá lo que puede hacer ''

Quedaron realmente sorprendidas cuando Goten se transformó en Súper Saiyajin

''¿puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin?'' cuestionaron al unísono

''sorprendidas ¿no?'' Goku cuestiono en tono burlón

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta la hora del almuerzo en la que todos fueron a buscar que comer mientras todos almorzaban en silencio Goku decidió hablar con su hijo

''Goten hay otra razón por la que te traje aquí aparte de pasar el día contigo''

Caulifla se tensó al escuchar hablar a Goku

''¿cuál es?''

Goku miro a Caulifla para que se preparara lo que estaba por venir

''bueno… ¿sabes que tu madre y yo hemos estado durmiendo en lugares separados durante estos últimos meses?''

Goten asintió

''ambos llegamos a la conclusión que debemos separarnos eso significa que me iré de la casa''

''¿no volvería verte?''

''no hijo eso nunca pasara siempre estaré ahí para ti y te visitare cada vez que pueda solo es… complicado''

''papá ¿Qué es seducir?''

''¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra Goten?'' cuestiono Kale

''ayer escuche tu pelea con mamá y cuando te fuiste mamá llamo muy enojada a Gohan y le dijo que una mujer te había seducido para que la dejaras''

Todos se habían sorprendido por la declaración de Goten

 _''creo que las cosas con Gohan serán mucho más complicadas''_ pensó Goku

''Goten mira la razón de que tu papá dejara a tu mamá es porque ahora ambos estamos juntos''

 _''creo que eso fue demasiado directo onee-san''_ pensó Kale

''¿ella es la mujer de la que hablaba mamá?''

''si hijo la verdad es que ya no siento lo mismo por tu madre y me enamore de Caulifla sé que esto es difícil de entender a tu edad pero espero que un día lo hagas y me perdones si estás enojado conmigo''

''no entiendo mucho pero ¿eres feliz ahora papá?''

Goku miro a Caulifla y sonrió

''si soy feliz ahora Goten''

''entonces creo que está bien''

Goten abrazo a Goku que le devolvió el abrazo

''te prometo que nunca te dejare Goten y que aun haremos muchas cosas juntos ¿si?''

''está bien papá''

Caulifla se acercó a Goten

''Goten quiero que sepas que no estoy intentando quitarle el lugar a tu madre si quieres podemos empezar como amigos ¿Qué dices?''

Goten asintió y abrazo a Caulifla que al principio estaba algo sorprendido pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, Goku y Kale observaban la escena con una sonrisa

''papá creo que tendrás que hablar con mi hermano parecía estar muy enojado ayer cuando hablo con mamá''

Goku suspiro sabía que la relación de Gohan con Chi-Chi era mejor que la que tenía con el

''me voy a ir buscar unas cosas a la casa ya regreso ¿si?''

Todos asintieron y Goku desapareció

''Goten ¿vamos a entrenar un poco más?''

Goten asintió y sonrió si su padre era feliz con Caulifla él también lo era

* * *

 **En la residencia Son**

Goku entro a la casa esperando a una Chi-Chi histérica gritándole por llevarse a Goten sin permiso pero se encontró con todo completamente en silencio camino por la casa y se dio cuenta que Chi-Chi no estaba allí cuando llego a la cocina encontró una nota

 ** _Goku si estás leyendo esta nota quiero que sepas que empaque mis cosas y me fui donde está mi padre decidí que puedes quedarte con la casa solo me produciría dolor quedarme allí y necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas por favor cuida a Goten por unos días_**

 ** _Chi-Chi_**

Goku suspiro parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por sus cosas y también podría llevar a Caulifla y Kale a vivir a un lugar más cómodo decidió ordenar un poco la casa y luego ir a buscar a todos.

* * *

 **Cerca del monte paoz**

Gohan se encontraba dirigiéndose a la casa de su abuelo Gohan para hablar con su padre en este momento se encontraba realmente enojado su madre lo había llamado la noche anterior para avisarle que habían llegado unas mujeres Saiyajin a la tierra y que habían seducido a su padre y ahora le estaba pidiendo el divorcio

Gohan se enojó mucho con su padre realmente iba a dejar a su madre luego de todo lo que había hecho por el luego de que lo esperara por tantos años

Videl había intentado razonar con Gohan para que lo viera desde la perspectiva de su padre también pero eso solo logro que ambos tuvieran una gran discusión que termino con una Pan llorando al escuchar gritar a sus padres y que él no durmiera con su esposa

Hace unas horas le había llamado su madre diciendo que iba a irse unos días a la casa de su abuelo y que se encargara de los estudios de Goten por ella mientras no estaba.

Cuando llego a la casa allí vio a su hermano Goten con dos mujeres que reconoció del torneo del poder eran Saiyajins del universo 6 decidió ver que era lo estaba sucediendo

''¡hermano!''

''hola Goten ¿Dónde está papá?''

''no está dijo que regresaría pronto, deja que te presente a Caulifla y Kale''

''es un placer'' dijo Caulifla y Kale solo asintió

''ya veo así que son ustedes''

''mira no sé qué te abran dicho pero seguramente tienes la idea equivocada''

''eso quiere decir que no te acuestas con mi padre''

Caulifla apretó los dientes este sujeto era hijo de Goku pero la estaba tratando como si ella fuese una cualquiera.

Kale se alejó con Goten lo último que quería era que quedaran atrapados en el fuego cruzado

''lamento que las cosas entre tus padres se hallan arruinado ¡pero yo no tuve nada que ver!''

''¡y crees que yo me voy a crees eso!''

''¡Amo a Goku y nunca haría nada para lastimarlo! ¡Tendrás que aceptar esto te guste o no!''

''¡tienes razón no me gusta que **una mujer como tu** haya destruido mi familia!''

Caulifla ya había tenido suficiente luego se disculparía con Goku, estaba a punto de golpear a Gohan cuando este salió disparado producto de un puñetazo que para sorpresa de todos se lo había dado Goten

Goten se paró frente a su hermano con una mirada seria que le daba un gran parecido a su padre

''hermano ¡¿Por qué estas siendo tan grosero con Caulifla?!''

Gohan se limpió la sangre de a barbilla sin duda Goten golpeaba incluso más fuerte que el a su edad

''¡eres muy joven para entender Goten!''

''es cierto que no entiendo mucho, pero hay algo que entiendo ¡quiero que papá sea feliz! ¿Y tú?''

Gohan quedo impactado por la declaración de su hermanito

''Tch'' Gohan se fue sin decir nada mas

Goten se acercó a Caulifla

''lo lamento Caulifla por favor no te enojes con él solo está enojado''

Caulifla abrazo a Goten

''no te preocupes y gracias por defenderme''

En ese momento llego Goku y vio a Caulifla abrazando a Goten

''hola ¿sucedió algo?''

Todos le contaron a Goku lo que sucedió le agradeció a Goten por defender a Caulifla pero aún estaba un poco abatido por la reacción que había tenido Gohan hacia la situación actual. Con un suspiro Goku miro a todos

''bueno no hay nada que podamos hacer, será mejor que todos vayamos a casa''

''¿todos?'' pregunto Caulifla

''si, al parecer Chi-Chi se fue a donde su padre y me dejo la casa así que vayan a buscar sus cosas se mudaran conmigo''

''¿Qué pasara conmigo?''

''Chi-Chi me dijo que te quedaras conmigo hasta que resuelva unos asuntos''

Con todo dicho todos se trasladaron a la residencia Son luego de la cena Goten se fue a dormir cuando las mujeres terminaron de lavar los platos Caulifla busco a Goku y lo encontró afuera mirando las estrellas

''sabes Cauli el cielo se ve realmente hermoso desde aquí''

Caulifla se sorprendió en un principio pero luego recordó que la marca que tenía siempre le diría donde estaba ella

''¿sigues preocupado?''

''sinceramente creí que el que reaccionaria mal seria Goten''

Caulifla levanto las manos hacia el rostro de Goku

''todo estará bien en algún momento lo entenderá no estás solo en esto''

Goku se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron

''gracias, creo que ya es hora que Gohan aprenda que las cosas no siempre son perfectas''

Ambos compartieron un beso casto y Caulifla se inclinó hacia el oído de Goku

''Vamos a la cama'' ronroneo en su oído

Goku sonrió y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola hacia su nueva habitación

* * *

 **Tres meses después**

Caulifla se encontraba colgando la ropa junto con Kale estaban esperando que Goku llegara junto con Goten se habían ido a buscar comida, las cosas habían cambiado en estos meses Chi-Chi firmo los papeles del divorcio sabía que ya no había nada que hacer sobre el asunto decidió entregarle la casa a Goku y se fue a vivir con su padre de nuevo con Goten debido a que estudiaba en casa habían decidido que estaría un mes con cada uno.

Goku le presento a Caulifla a todos sus amigos el primero en aceptar la situación fue Krilin y número 18 que se lleva muy bien con Caulifla y Kale algunos cuestionaron la decisión de Goku pero luego lo aceptaron todos estaban de acuerdo que si alguien merecía ser feliz ese era Goku incluso a veces iban a Capsule Corp. Y entrenaban con Vegeta, aun así Goku estaba preocupado por Gohan no sabía nada de el en tres meses cuando estaba con Goku era el encargado de la educación de Goten y le daba tarea para un mes con tal de no acercarse a la casa.

Caulifla suspiro cuan terminaron con la ropa se había acostumbrado a ser ama de casa pero aun así no había descuidado su entrenamiento pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando con Goku, haciendo las tareas de la casa junto con Kale y luego teniendo sexo con Goku pero algunas veces no en ese orden también se repartían las tareas junto con Goku ya fuera lavar la ropa, cocinar entre otras, su forma de convencerlo era fácil solamente eran cuatro palabras las que usaba para dominarlo 'no tendrás sexo hoy' con esas palabras Goku hacia cualquier tarea rápidamente para la diversión de Caulifla.

''bueno ya terminamos solo hay que esperar que Goku y Goten regresen''

''si, onee-san''

Caulifla dio un paso hacia la casa pero entonces sintió un fuerte mareo y nauseas rápidamente fue corriendo al baño y vacío el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro

''onee-san ¿estás bien?''

''si, tal vez comí algo en mal estado''

Kale hizo una mueca ante la repuesta todos comían lo mismo así que eso era poco probable

''onee-san no estarás…''

''estamos en casa''

Kale no pudo terminar de hablar debido al regreso de Goku y Goten

Caulifla salió del baño seguida por Kale, prepararon la comida y mientras almorzaban Kale no dejo de vigilar a su hermana

Cuando terminaron de almorzar y comenzaron a levantar los platos Caulifla salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño para volver a vomitar

''Cauli ¿estás bien?''

''hace unas horas también vomito''

''papá ¿Caulifla está enferma?''

''no lo sé''

''onee-san no estará embarazada''

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos Caulifla y Goku tenían caras realmente sorprendidas por la insinuación de Kale

''¿e-embarazada?''

''¡genial! Ahora voy a ser el hermano mayor''

''Goten no estamos seguros todavía''

Goku estaba impactado no podía creer que podría ser padre de nuevo de solo pensarlo se sentía realmente feliz abordo rápidamente a Caulifla en un gran abrazo

''no puedo creerlo Caulifla''

''Goku… no me abraces tan fuerte… voy a…''

Caulifla aparto a Goku y volvió a vomitar en el inodoro Goku se rasco la nuca tímidamente

''jeje lo siento, no se mucho sobre estas cosas ya que Chi-Chi nunca me dijo nada sobre los embarazos pero creo que se quién me puede ayudar''

Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y se fue dejando a todos muy confusos

Unos minutos después Goku regreso acompañado por Krilin y su familia

''hola a todos'' saludo Krilin

Número 18 se acercó a Caulifla con un bolsa y una sonrisa tranquilizadora

''vamos al baño vamos a averiguar si estas embarazada''

''¿Qué es eso?''

''es una prueba de embarazo te explicare como usarla''

Las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación mientras Goku y Krilin se quedaron junto con los niños para cuidarlos

Mientras los niños jugaban afuera los padres comenzaron a conversar

''sinceramente no creía que tendría más luego de Goten''

''bueno no sabías que encontrarías a Caulifla en ese momento''

''no sé qué hacer una parte de mi está realmente feliz pero otra parte está preocupada no sé si podre con esto descuide mucho a Gohan y Goten no quiero hacerlo de nuevo''

Krilin se rio entre dientes

''jeje parece que Caulifla te cambio bastante, Goku si no quieres repetir tus errores del pasado entonces aprende de ellos de esa forma no los repetirás''

''de acuerdo, muchas gracias''

''para eso están los amigos y Goku…''

''¿Qué sucede?''

''como mantendrás a tu familia sé que puedes cazar y cultivar aquí pero un bebé necesita muchas cosas para cuidarlo''

''dices ¿qué debo conseguir un trabajo? pero que puedo hacer no soy muy listo y lo único que se hacer es entrenar, luchar y destruir cosas''

''¿Por qué no participas en torneos de artes marciales para ganar dinero?''

''no creo que sea justo ¿no estaría engañando a los demás para ganar?''

Krilin suspiro este era Goku obviamente el pensaría que les estaba robando a los demás debido a que él era la persona más fuerte en la tierra.

''ya veo, deja que me encargue de esto veré si te puedo ayudar con esto''

Unos momentos después las mujeres regresaron y Goku miro a Caulifla que parecía estar nerviosa

''¿Qué sucedió?''

Caulifla suspiro

''Goku estoy embarazada''

Goku sonrió y se acercó a Caulifla la levanto en sus brazos y la hizo girar

''Esto es fantástico Cauli''

Caulifla sonrió y abrazo a Goku

Goten estaba saltando de la emoción

''genial voy a ser el hermano mayor ahora''

Goku levanto a Goten con un brazo

''así es hijo así que tienes que prepararte''

Todos estaban realmente felices por las noticias Krilin felicito a Goku y no paso mucho tiempo para que sus demás amigos se enteraran todos se acercaron en algún momento para felicitar a Caulifla y Goku cuando Bulma se entero estaba realmente feliz y convenció (mejor dicho obligo) a Goku y Caulifla a casarse a pesar de las quejas de ambos Saiyajin de que no era necesario aun así Bulma no acepto un no por respuesta y se ofreció a pagar todo así que la boda estaba programada para dentro de un mes

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

En este momento Goku se encontraba en la ciudad Krilin lo había llamado diciéndole que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto para el Goku llego a su destino el puerto de la ciudad busco en los muelles hasta que encontró a Krilin

''Goku buenos días''

''buenos días gracias por esto''

''no te preocupes ahora ven conmigo''

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron hacia donde había varias embarcaciones que transportaban contenedores y estaban siendo cargadas por unas grúas Goku y Krilin se acercaron a un hombre que parecía ser el jefe era más alto que Goku con un casco amarillo en la cabeza su rostro tenia arrugas por la edad tenía una barba y bigote gris su piel era bronceada y tenía un cuerpo delgado pero con músculos marcados debido al trabajo duro

''señor Kageyama''

El hombre se dio la vuelta observando a los recién llegados

''si, ¿Qué necesitan?''

''soy Krilin hablamos por teléfono''

''ah, es cierto es un placer y este debe ser el joven del que me halaste'' refiriéndose a Goku

''así es''

Kageyama extendió su mano hacia Goku

''es un placer mi nombre es Renzo Kageyama y soy el jefe de aquí''

''es un placer soy Son Goku''

Kageyama se miró a Krilin

''me dijiste que puede hacer el trabajo increíblemente rápido''

''ya vera, Goku puedes cargar ese contenedor y ponerlo sobre ese barco''

Renzo miro a Krilin como si estuviera loco pensó que de ninguna forma seria posible que alguien pudiera hacer eso hasta que Goku se acercó y levanto el contenedor como si no fuera nada y volando lo puso sobre el barco con mucha facilidad Goku se acercó mientras se rascaba la nuca tímidamente

''está bien así no soy bueno usando esas máquinas'' Goku señalo las grúas

Tanto Renzo como todos los trabajadores se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron cuando se recuperó Renzo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

''jajaja bien hijo me sorprendiste el trabajo es tuyo'' Renzo sonrió y le dio una palmada a la espalda de Goku

''muchas gracias'' Goku sonrió brillantemente

''vamos a la oficina para así firmar los papeles necesarios''

Con eso los tres se acercaron hacia las oficinas y luego de que entraron Renzo se acercó hasta la puerta y grito

''¡alégrense muchachos seguro que terminamos con la cuota de este mes realmente rápido!''

Todos comenzaron a celebrar por su nuevo compañero de trabajo

Luego de que Goku se fue del muelle realmente feliz por haber conseguido el trabajo pensó que era perfecto para él era desde las seis de la mañana 8 horas y tenía la tarde libre para estar con su familia y entrenar con Caulifla

 _''todo está saliendo perfecto''_ pensó Goku antes de dirigirse a su hogar

* * *

 **En el espacio**

En un planeta lejos dela tierra había una ciudad que estaba completamente envuelta en llamas los edificios destruidos y había cadáveres esparcidos por todas partes hombres, mujeres y niños por igual una figura estaba parado en medio de toda la destrucción mientras miraba al último guerrero que quedaba en ese planeta

''¿Por qué?... n-nosotros… que te h-hicimos''

La figura sonrió burlonamente

''nada realmente, solo tienen una habilidad especial que quiero agregar a mi colección''

Con un eso dicho puso su mano en la frente de su oponente caído haciendo que este gritara de dolor antes de que la vida terminara de abandonar su cuerpo lo último que vio fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre

Cuando termino arrojo el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente al suelo como si no fuera nada más que basura

''bien ya termine aquí''

Unos segundos después apareció una criatura tenía la piel cubiertas de escamas verdes, una armadura (igual a la que usan los soldados de Frieza) con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo de la cual sobre salía una cola era similar a una lagartija gigante mientras caminaba lo hacía de forma encorvada cuando se acercó lo suficiente se inclinó con una rodilla en el piso y bajo la cabeza

''maestro todos los preparativos están completados para partir ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?''

''si la información que tenemos es correcta nos dirigimos a la tierra''

''seguirá ese mito sobre las supuestas Dragón Balls''

''así es ahora ve Jix y dile a todos que se preparen para partir''

Con un último asentimiento la criatura llamada Jix se fue

''pronto cuando las tenga en mi poder los dioses de la destrucción y Zen'o sufrirán mi venganza HAHAHAHAHAHAHA''

La risa oscura de la criatura lleno todo el paisaje cubierto de destrucción y sangre.

Continuara…

* * *

 **ahi esta el cuarto capitulo las cosas con Goku y Caulifla por fin se acentaron y ahora esta embarazada tal vez no les guste pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia**

 **bueno como siempre cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida**

 **los capitulos ahora seran un poco mas cortos para que la historia sea un poco mas larga y para hacer que esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo MUAJAJAJAJA**

 **en fin... bueno eso es todo buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a la hora que lean**


	5. Deseos

**no soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super**

 **aqui esta el quinto capitulo tambein se presenta al nuevo enemigo entre otras cosas disfuten**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Deseos

 **En la residencia Son**

Eran las 3 am y Goku yacía desnudo en su cama con Caulifla en la misma condición acurrucada a su lado paso la mano por su vientre que estaba levemente hinchado ya tenía 5 meses y su estómago apenas se notaba cuando Goku pensó en su bebé no pudo evitar sonreír

'' _solo 4 meses más''_

''sabes no me molesta que me hagas eso, pero creo que es muy temprano''

Caulifla abrió los ojos y Goku rio nerviosamente

''lo siento no podía dormir''

''¿Qué sucede ahora?''

''sigo pensando en Gohan''

Caulifla frunció el ceño ese tema tenia a Goku muy preocupado desde hacía meses padre e hijo no se habían visto o hablado, dentro de dos días seria la boda que les había organizado Bulma y querían que Gohan estuviera allí, Goku le pidió a Piccoro que hablara con él ya que sabía que a él lo escucharía más el nacerían le dijo que haría lo que pudiera y ahora solo quedaba esperar

''ya verás que todo sale bien ¿alguna vez me equivoco?''

''bueno…''

Caulifla pellizco la mejilla de Goku fuertemente

''ouch… ouch lo siento solo era broma''

''mhm…''

Caulifla sonrió y Goku respondió con una sonrisa propia hasta que los ojos de Caulifla adquirieron un brillo lujurioso se sentó a horcajadas de Goku y lo miro como un depredador hambriento

''aún tenemos tiempo antes que te vayas'' ronroneo a en su oído

Goku sudo ante esto desde que Caulifla estaba embaraza parecía que nunca estaba satisfecha pero él no tenía problema con esto. Así que decidieron expresar su amor

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Caulifla estaba sentada mirando la televisión tranquilamente desde que cumplió el quinto mes Goku y Kale le dijeron que dejara de entrenar así que no le quedaba más opción que leer libros o ver televisión también había dejado de usar su top de color magenta y lo había cambiado por una playera suelta del mismo color que su top, otra cosa que hacía las veces que Goten estaba en la casa con ellos era supervisar su entrenamiento, ahora lo que llamo la atención de Kale y Goten en este momento era que Caulifla estaba realmente radiante y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

''oye Kale ¿no crees que Caulifla se ve diferente?''

Kale se ruborizo fuertemente ante la pregunta mientras buscaba una excusa para el joven frente a ella

''b-bueno lo que p-pasa es q-que…''

''Goten ¿no tienes tarea que hacer? Goku volverá dentro de una hora y si no terminas no podrás entrenar''

Kale suspiro por salvarse de ese momento incomodo

''mi hermano no me dio nada de tarea ahora''

Caulifla le pareció raro que descuidaran los estudios de Goten pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y regreso a su programa de televisión

Afuera de la residencia son

Gohan estaba afuera de la casa de su padre junto a su esposa e hija estaba realmente nervioso no había hablado con su padre desde el 'incidente' con Caulifla y no sabía cómo enfrentarlos recordó cómo se necesitó de la gran paciencia de Videl y de la Ayuda de Piccoro para que se diera cuenta de su error

* * *

 **Flashback 2 días antes**

Gohan estaba en su casa revisándolos últimos papeles del trabajo mañana debía ir donde su madre para darle las tareas a Goten antes de que se fuera a la casa de su padre, con un suspiro termino su trabajo mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos meses ya no hablaba con su padre ni había visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde ese día ya que no quería escuchar sermones de nadie, por suerte para el había arreglado las cosas con Videl pero el tema de su padre era uno que no quería hablar para disgusto de su esposa

''¿Gohan?''

La voz de su Videl lo saco de sus pensamientos vio que estaba en la puerta con Pan en sus brazos

''¿Qué sucede?''

''Bulma me llamo hace rato quería saber si vamos a la boda tu padre y Caulifla es dentro de tres días''

''¿se van a casar?''

''si, está planeada desde hace un tiempo''

''no quiero saber sobre nada que tenga que ver con mi padre y **esa mujer** '' dijo las palabras con tanto veneno en su voz que incluso asusto a su familia

Videl estaba a punto de contestar pero un golpe en la puerta lo evito con un suspiro le entrego dio su hija a Gohan para que la cargara mientras iba atender a quien estuviera afuera

''¿abuelito?''

Gohan vio como como su hija se ponía triste al pensar en su abuelo y no pudo evitar entristecerse también

''lo siento hija, yo también quiero verlo pero no sé qué pensar en este momento''

A pesar de cuánto tiempo había pasado Gohan aún era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones

''Gohan mira quien vino a vernos''

Videl entro a la habitación junto con Piccoro y Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír

''señor Piccoro bienvenido''

''buenas tardes Gohan''

''que lo trae por aquí''

''vengo a hablar contigo sobre Goku''

Gohan suspiro parecía que esta era la última estrategia de su padre

''quieren conversarme que debo aceptar las cosas como son ahora''

''es así de simple como lo dices''

Gohan se sorprendió por las palabras de su maestro

''Gohan ya eres un adulto así que ya debes darte cuenta que las cosas no siempre serán como deseas''

''se todo eso señor Piccoro, pero no sé cómo afrontarlo todos éramos felices en un momento y al siguiente mi padre deja a mi madre para estar con otra mujer''

''¿has intentado hablar con tu padre sobre esto?''

''no… pero… después de todo lo que hizo mi madre por criarnos mientras él no estaba por una razón u otra''

Piccoro suspiro y miro a su estudiante al que quería como si fuera su hijo ...no es que se lo dijera a nadie por supuesto...

''Gohan ¿recuerdas la primera vez que Goku murió?''

Gohan asintió

''recuerdo que ese Saiyajin era mucho más fuerte que Goku y yo nos superaba sin importar que hiciéramos Goku no tuvo más opción que sacrificarse para protegerte a ti y todo el mundo''

''nunca olvidare ese día poco después usted comenzó a entrenarme''

''¿recuerdas la segunda vez que Goku murió?''

Piccoro sabía que había tocado un punto sensible en Gohan, lo comprobó cuando se formó una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza

Gohan sabía que esa era una de las cosas de las que realmente se arrepentía cuando se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2 se sentía tan poderoso que se vio abrumado por su propio poder y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Cell no lo hizo y su padre pago el precio con su propia vida todo por su estupidez y soberbia

Continuo recodando que lo mismo sucedió con Majin Buu su padre tuvo que pelear aun después de muerto junto con Vegeta para salvar a todos, siempre su padre estaba cuando lo necesitaba protegiendo a la tierra a su familia y amigos sin pedir nada a cambio Gohan se dio cuenta de todo esto y puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por se rostro

''¿Cómo pude ser tan injusto?''

Videl se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazo estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Gohan sintió una mano en su hombro levanto la vista y vio a Piccoro

''aun puedes arreglarlo no es muy tarde''

Gohan se secó las lágrimas y sonrió

''arreglare las cosas mañana''

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Gohan había termino de recordar levanto la mano y golpeo la puerta espero unos momentos hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Caulifla todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Videl dio un paso al frente

''hola tú debes ser Caulifla es un placer soy Videl la esposa de Gohan y esta es nuestra hija Pan''

Caulifla salió de su estupor y miro a la mujer frente a ella y sonrió

''es un placer, pacen por favor''

Cuando todos ingresaron a la casa Goten y Kale se sorprendieron al verlos ahí

''hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?''

''vengo por tun estudios Goten, pero primero ¿Dónde está papá?''

''está trabajando volverá pronto'' respondió Caulifla

Gohan estaba realmente sorprendido nunca pensó que su padre se tomara las cosas tan enserio para que fuera a conseguir un trabajo

''y-ya veo bueno lo esperare hasta que regrese''

''está bien son bienvenidos a quedarse''

Así transcurrieron los minutos mientras Gohan estaba junto con Goten mientras Caulifla y Kale conversaban con Videl contándoles diferentes cosas sobre su planeta de origen entre otras cosas todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Goku regreso a la casa

''ya regrese''

Cuando entro en la sala vio a su hijo, su nuera y su nieta en la casa

''Gohan…''

''hola papá''

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

Gohan suspiro

''Después de pensar mucho me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta e irracional y quería pedirles una disculpa a ambos''

Goku estaba feliz de saber que su hijo quería arreglar las cosas se acercó y abrazo a Gohan

''de acuerdo hijo acepto tus disculpas''

Goku miro a su futura esposa esperando su respuesta, Caulifla suspiro

''de acuerdo acepto tus disculpas, pero no será tan fácil luego tu y yo vamos a arreglar las cosas con un buen entrenamiento''

Gohan sonrió nerviosamente no podía esperar menos de ella

''de acuerdo cuando quieras''

''será luego de que el bebé nazca''

''¿estas embarazada?''

''así es tendremos otro hermano o hermana'' respondió Goten feliz

''felicidades a ambos'' dijo Videl

''¡abuelito!'' Grito Pan al ver a su abuelo de nuevo

Goku sonrio y fue a cargar a su nieta sí pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos en familia

'' _ahora todo está bien''_

* * *

 **En la noche a varios kilómetros de la residencia Son**

Era de noche y en un pequeño pueblo hubo una gran explosión y los habitantes corrían desesperados por todos lados intentando escapar de la destrucción, los responsables de esto estaban dentro de una casa amenazando a un anciano

''¿Dónde está?''

''¿Qué… buscas?'' el anciano logro decir mientras apretaban su cuello

''la esfera del dragón''

''n-no se d-de que m-me h-hablas''

''te recomiendo no hacer enojar a mi maestro él puede destruir este pueblo con un solo movimiento de sus manos''

El anciano miro a las dos personas en su casa uno parecía una lagartija gigante y el que lo sujetaba del cuello era un hombre de piel oscura con cabello negro largo atado en una trenza vestía una capa negra con un chaleco abierto de color negro debajo que mostraba su gran complexión muscular tenia pantalones blancos con botas negras, tenía garras de color rojas pero lo que más aterrorizaba al anciano eran los ojos de esta criatura tenía la esclerótica roja como la sangre y con una pequeña línea blanca en el medio como pupila.

El anciano estaba completamente asustado este sujeto había llegado de la nada y con solo un movimiento de la mano había destruido medio pueblo como si no fuera nada sabía que si no le daba lo que quería lo mataría sin dudarlo

''e-esta b-bien''

La mano alrededor de su cuello se aflojo y cayó al suelo mientras jadeaba por aire se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia el cuadro en la pared donde había una caja fuerte cuando la abrió había estaba la dragón ball de cuatro estrellas dentro la tomo y corrío rápidamente hacia las personas en la habitación

''a-aquí está por favor ya no dañen el pueblo''

Tomando la dragón ball el extraño sonrió sínicamente

''Jix la bolsa''

''como ordene Káiser-sama''

Jix saco una bolsa dentro de su capa mostrando los otros seis Dragón Balls que habían espesado a brillar

''¿Por qué no sucede nada?'' pregunto la criatura conocida como Káiser enojado mirando al anciano asustado en la habitación

''la leyenda dice que tienes que gritar Shen Long aparece y cumple mi deseo''

Luego de terminar de hablar las dos criaturas desaparecieron

* * *

 **En un valle en medio de la nada**

Jix y Káiser eterizaron mientras cargaban las Dragón Balls

''maestro porque no mato a esas basuras''

''cállate, no tengo tiempo para gastar mi tiempo en esa escoria'' rugió enojado

''l-lo lamento mi señor''

Ambos pusieron las Dragón balls en el piso mientras estas brillaban

''¡aparece Shen Long y cumple mi deseo!''

El cielo se escureció las nubes de color negras arremolinaban, los rayos podía verse claramente y un rayo de luz salió disparados de las esferas y comenzó a surcar los cielos a medida de que tomaban forma de un dragón con cuernos y ojos rojos cuando termino el dragón miro a las dos personas que estaban junto con el

''¿Cuáles son sus deseos?''

''cuantos tengo''

''tienes tres criatura''

''trátame con respeto dragón soy el príncipe de la raza de los Káiser los más poderosos de todos los universos'' grito mientras elevaba su ki

Shen Long no dijo nada pero podía sentir el gran poder y maldad que emanaba de la criatura era realmente poderoso solo pocos seres podían ponerlo nervioso y este era uno de ellos aun así trato de parecer impasible

''dime que deseas''

''quiero que recrees el planeta de los káiser en la región más lejana del universo''

Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron por un instante

''ya está hecho ¿Cuál es tu siguiente deseo?''

''quiero revivir a toda mi raza''

''es imposible''

''¿Por qué?'' gruño Káiser empezando a perder la paciencia

Shen Long se quedó en silencio

''¡deseo que me digas el por qué!''

''tu raza fue borrada completamente lo único que puede traerlos de vuelta son las Súper Dragón Balls''

''entonces deseo que me entregues las Súper Dragón Balls''

''tampoco puedo hacer eso, no puedo cumplir deseos que excedan mi propio poder''

Káiser cerró los ojos y medito unos segundos hasta que Jix se le acerco

''mi señor que hacemos ahora''

''pensé que podría traer a los guerreros de mi mundo de nuevo pero de que me sirve un planeta vacío si no puedo traer de nuevo a mi gente, parece que solo me queda una opción''

Káiser miro a Shen Long

''deseo que me digas donde puedo encontrar en este universo a la mujer más adecuada para comenzar mi raza nuevamente''

Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron de nuevo unos momentos

''Al parecer la mujer se encuentra en este planeta es una Saiyajin de nombre Caulifla es la mujer más fuerte del universo en este momento''

''¿y dónde puedo encontrarla?'' pregunto káiser con una sonrisa

Káiser creyó escuchar al dragón chasquear la lengua pero decidió dejarlo pasar

''sigue hacia el norte hasta Capsule corp. Cuando llegues allí mañana ella estará allí''

''nos vamos Jix hay que preparar las tropas''

''como ordene''

Estaban a punto de irse cuando la voz de Shen Long lo detuvo

''una última cosa antes de que te vayas debo advertirte que la mujer ya se encuentra encinta''

Káiser miro al dragón unos momentos y luego una sonrisa completamente sádica adorno su rostro

''eso puede arreglarse''

* * *

 **continuara...**

 **Ya esta hecho lamento la tardanza tuve unos inconvenientes espero que lo hayan disfrutado las cosas se van a poner emocionantes a partir del proximo capitulo**

 **Tambien se escuchara la historia de la raza de Kaiser en el proximo capitulo lamento si el nombre y la apariencia no son lo que esperaban trate de buscar algo que fuera facil de describir**

 **Bueno eso es todo les deseo buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende la hora a la que lo lean**


	6. Superados

No soy Dueño de dragon Balll Super

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente en capsule Corp.

En la capsule corp. Se celebraba un día importante la boda de Goku y Caulifla todas las decoraciones estaban en su lugar y estaban de acuerdo, incluso aunque no había invitado a un Beerus y Whis que estaban esperando a que la celebración de la celebración

* * *

 **Con Caulifla**

Caulifla se encuentra con Bulma, Numero 18 y Kale mientras se preparaba ...

'' que demonios es muy complicado '' Gruño numero 18

'' ¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? Goku ya me marco eso ya es suficiente '' pregunto Caulifla

'' porque es una costumbre en la tierra, ahora quédate quieta ''

'' onee-san también hace un poco de tu parte ''

''¡sí! Cuidado, eso dolió ''

'' ¡Cómo demonios es posible que no podamos alisar tu cabello! ''

Este era el problema principal para las mujeres desde hace hora y media Bulma dijo que necesitaba al menos el cabello de Caulifla para poder usar el velo pero ahora les pareció una tarea imposible

'' uso mi cabello así que tengo memoria así que no sé cómo alisarlo ''

Bulma suspiro

'' solo espero que los hombres no tengan ningún problema ''

* * *

 **Con Goku**

Goku se encontraba en su habitación con Krilin, Gohan y Vegeta

''te ves bien con ese traje Goku''

''gracias Krilin no uso uno de estos hace años''

''¿Cómo te sientes papá?''

''esta es la segunda vez que lo hago pero realmente me siento muy nervioso''

''eso es lo que pasa cuando lo haces con la persona que amas''

''aunque parece que Caulifla está realmente frustrada por alguna razón''

''no es la única parece que Bulma está igual'' dijo vegeta apoyado en la pared

''será mejor que vallamos al altar a esperar''

Con eso todos fueron de camino al jardín

* * *

 **Con los invitados**

Todos estaban afuera esperando a que aparecieran los novios

''parece ayer cuando Goku vino a pedirme entrenamiento y ahora se va a casar de nuevo'' le dijo el maestro Roshi a Yamcha

''ha pasado mucho no es verdad''

Beerus y Whis se encontraban sentados en una mesa

''Cuanto falta ya tengo hambre'' Beerus bostezo

''sea paciente por favor Beerus-sama''

''sí, sí, pero me conformo con haberle quitado dos de sus mejores peleadores a Champa''

''buenos días Beerus-sama''

Ambos vieron como Jaco se acercaba a ellos

''también fuiste invitado'' pregunto Whis

''no realmente, venía a hacerle a una advertencia a Goku pero le dije a Bulma que podía esperara hasta mañana así que ella me invito a quedarme''

''¿Qué advertencia?'' pregunto el dios curioso

''es que ha habido ataques en algunos planetas alrededor del universo''

''no sabíamos nada de eso'' dijo Whis

''es porque todo ha sido bien cubierto nosotros recién nos enteramos ayer pensamos que podría ser Frieza pero no hay nada que indique que ha sido el''

''¿y lo interesante de todo esto es?'' pregunto Beerus

''lo interesante es que en todos los planetas que han sido atacados se ha encontrado un cuerpo con el cerebro completamente seco''

''¿seco?'' Beerus entrecerró los ojos

''si como si se los hubieran cocinado''

''Beerus-sama no creerá que…''

''eso no es posible Whis, pero si es lo que pensamos estamos en un serio problema''

''¿usted sabe algo Beerus-sama?''

Beerus se puso de pie

''lo discutiremos después de comer''

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música todos se pusieron de pie Goku que estaba parado en el altar se puso tenso todos vieron a Caulifla caminar hacia el altar Goku se dio vuelta lentamente y lo que vio solo lo podía describir con una palabra…

''hermosa'' murmuro Goku

Caulifla estaba en un hermoso vestido blanco su rostro estaba cubierto con un velo pero lo que más sorprendió a Goku fue que el cabello de Caulifla estaba liso y le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda

''Goku cierra la boca'' le susurro Krilin mientras se reía entre dientes

Caulifla camino hasta estar al lado de Goku y se miraron unos segundos

''¿Cómo me veo?''

Goku intento responder pero solo salieron balbuceos incomprensibles haciendo que Caulifla se riera entre dientes

Ambos miraron al sacerdote que comenzó a hablar pero Goku no le prestó atención… no es como si entendiera lo que decía de todos modos… por el rabillo del ojo solo podía ver a Caulifla

'' _realmente se ve hermosa esta mujer va a ser mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo ya no cometeré los errores del pasado sin importar que tan difícil sea la pelea siempre regresare con ustedes y sé que tú siempre estarás a mi lado para enfrentar lo que sea''_

''¿disculpa hijo?''

Goku observo al sacerdote frente a el

''te pregunte si aceptas a la señorita Caulifla como tu esposa''

''¿eh? Ah ¡si por supuesto!'' Goku se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

Los invitados no pudieron evitar reírse Goku nunca cambiaria después de todo Caulifla negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

''y usted señorita Caulifla acepta a son Goku como su esposo''

''acepto''

''por el poder investido en mi yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia''

Goku miro a Caulifla y levanto el velo si antes creía que se veía hermosa cuando levanto el velo se quedó sin palabras ambos se sonrieron y compartieron un beso lleno de amor y entonces los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

Luego de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta todos estaban comiendo, conversando y felicitando a los recién casado

Beerus y Whis acompañados por Vegeta se acercaron a Goku

''felicidades Goku y a usted también señorita Caulifla''

''muchas gracias Whis''

''Goku necesito hablar de algo''

El tono del dios les indico que se trataba de algo importante

''¿de qué se trata?''

Antes de que pudieran hablar todos sintieron un ki realmente poderoso miraron hacia el cielo y vieron una nave espacial realmente enorme era tres veces más grande que la nave de Frieza

''Goku ¿Qué está sucediendo?'' pregunto Krilin

''no lo sé pero el ki que siento no es solamente fuerte sino que también es completamente maligno''

Una compuerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir decenas de soldados frente a todos estaba Káiser parado con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a todos a su lado se encontraba Jix

''Beerus-sama...''

''si, Whis la forma de esos ojos lo confirman estamos frente a alguien peligroso''

'' _mmm parece que el dios de la destrucción está aquí también, no es como si fuera a afectar mi plan de cualquier forma''_

Goku y vegeta volaron hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para que los escuchara

''no sé lo que quieras aquí pero estamos en una celebración así que porque no te vas y vuelves otro día'' dijo Goku

Káiser bajo sus brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante y en un instante estaba frente a Caulifla todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa incluso sorprendió a Beerus y Whis

'' _Ni siquiera vi un movimiento'' pensaron Goku y Vegeta_

''tú eres la mujer más fuerte en este lugar así que debes ser Caulifla''

''si, ¿Qué quieres?'' Caulifla lo miro desafiante pero realmente estaba nerviosa este sujeto era poderoso y debido a su embarazo no estaba en condiciones de pelear

''vas a venir conmigo''

Káiser levanto dos dedos y los puso sobre la frente de Caulifla y en un instante ella se desmayó y la puso sobre su hombro

''¡Caulifla!''

Goku se transformó en súper Saiyajin Blue y arremetió contra káiser lanzo un fuerte puñetazo parecía que lo había golpeado hasta que todos vieron que káiser había detenido el ataque de Goku con un solo dedo

''eso es lo mejor que tienes pequeña basura''

Káiser rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a Goku que lo envió volando a través de la casa haciendo que la atravesara y creara una gran zanja mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe

Todos intentaron atacar a káiser pero fueron los soldados que traía consigo

''parece que tendremos que pelear, Videl llévate a todos adentro rápido'' grito Gohan

Todos lo que no podía pelear ingresaron rápidamente a la casa

''Goten, Trunks''

Antes de que pudiera decir algo los niños se habían transformado en súper Saiyajin y comenzaron a pelear

Así comenzó la pelea todos notaron que los soldados de káiser no solo eran fuertes sino que también eran demasiados por cada uno que derrotaban cinco ocupaban su lugar incluso vegeta estaba teniendo dificultades

''esto… parece interminable'' Krilin estaba jadeando

Káiser miro a Caulifla que estaba en sus brazos

''Jix llévala a la nave y prepara el salto hacia el hiperespacio''

Después de entregarle a la mujer comenzó a dirigirse a su nave

''oye tu''

Káiser se giró hacia el dios de la destrucción

''no sé quién te creas pero si crees que puedes venir aquí, llevarte a uno de mis conocidos e interrumpir mi almuerzo déjame decirte que estas equivocado''

Káiser sonrió

''lo lamento Beerus pero déjame decirte algo…''

Káiser desapareció rápidamente y apareció frente a Beerus dándole una patada en la cabeza que envió al dios rápidamente a estrellarse en unos de los edificios de la ciudad

''…he estado esperando hacer eso por muchos años''

Todos quedaron impresionados por la muestra de poder

'' _debo irme rápidamente si Beerus se pone serio estaré en serios problemas''_

En ese instante recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rosto de parte de vegeta que estaba en su forma de súper Saiyajin blue

Káiser giro su rostro para mirar a vegeta mostrando que no tenía ningún rasguño

''ustedes basuras no son más que estorbos para mí''

Káiser golpeo a Vegeta en el pecho con la palma abierta haciendo que este saliera volando incontrolablemente hacia el cielo

'' _es demasiado fuerte''_ pensó vegeta mientras intentaba detenerse

Káiser se dirigió hacia su nave pero fue detenido por Goku que estaba golpeado vistiendo solo su camisa blanca

''eres más resistente de lo que pensé basura''

''devuélveme a mi esposa'' Goku gruño

''lo lamento pero ahora me pertenece''

'' _no importa lo que pase no dejare que se lleve a Caulifla''_

''Kaio-Ken x20''

Goku comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a káiser pero este las detuvo con solo una mano mientras su rostro se mostraba imperturbable ni siquiera se movía de su lugar

Káiser sintió como Beerus se acercaba rápidamente, Goku aprovecho su distracción para tomar distancia y lanzar una bola de energía káiser lanzo una bola de energía propia cuando ambas colisionaron Goku miro sorprendido como su ataque parecía ser absorbido por el de káiser haciéndose mas grande

''lamento decirte basura pero soy más fuerte que tú''

Káiser levanto la mano y cerro el puño lo que provoco su ataque se dividiera en cientos de esferas de energía más pequeñas Goku comenzó a esquivarlas pero eran demasiadas para el logro cubriste justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto pero fue arrojado hacia la ciudad Beerus que se acercaba rápidamente no pudo esquivar el cuerpo de Goku y termino colisionando con el

En ese momento káiser creo lo que parecías ser dos látigos de energía verde e intento sujetar a Beerus y Goku en ese momento fueron empujados por Whis que fue sujetado en su lugar

''fue un movimiento inteligente pero lamento decirte que ahora me alimentare de ti''

Whis apretó los dientes mientras una energía blanca salía de su cuerpo y viajaba por los látigos hacia el cuerpo de káiser

''HAAHAHAHAH esto es lo que he estado esperando puedo sentir como me invade el poder''

En ese momento sus látigos fueron cortados por una bola de energía proveniente de Beerus

''ahora si ¡realmente me has hecho enojar!''

El ki de Beerus estallo rápidamente

''no hay nada que quiera más que vengarme de ti por matar a mi padre pero eso tendrá que esperar''

Una luz blanca comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Káiser hasta que estallo cegando a todos el mundo cuando la luz desapareció tanto káiser como todos sus soldados incluso los que estaban derrotados desaparecieron

Goku que estaba jadeando lleno de quemaduras, golpes y heridas solo podía ver impotente mientras la nave se alejaba con su esposa y su hijo dentro

''¡CAULIFLA!''

Continuara…

* * *

 **alli esta el capitulo 6 lamento haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo es que me habia bloqueado por unos dias tuve que leer la historia desde el principio para recuperar la inspiracion**

 **como siempre cualquier opinion o critica es bienvenida**

 **entonces buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lo lean**


	7. Planes

**No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super**

 **para todos lo que los que lo estuvieron esperando aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de elecciones quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Planes

Todos se reunieron de nuevo cuando Káiser se escapo

''¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?'' pregunto Krilin

''no lo sé, pero esos sujetos realmente eran fuertes'' respondió Piccoro

''no solo eso también eran una cantidad impresionante'' agrego el maestro Roshi

Gohan se acercó a Goku

''papá ¿estás bien?''

''¡por supuesto que no! ¡Ese maldito se los llevo!''

''¿a todo esto quien era ese sujeto?'' pregunto Bulma

''era un guerrero de la raza de los Káiser''

Todos se giraron para ver a Beerus y a Whis

''nunca escuche de ellos'' dijo Jaco

''eso es porque no son de este universo''

''¿por favor explíquenos que está sucediendo?'' pidió Videl

Whis se sentó en una silla y miro a todos

''bien Goku y vegeta ¿recuerdan cómo les dije que antes había mas de 12 universos?''

Goku asintió

''bueno la raza de los Káiser es originaria del universo 13 ellos son una raza de guerreros y hay dos características que los distinguen la primera es la esclerótica ya sea roja o de cualquier otro color con una pupila blanca y la segunda es una habilidad especial con la que nacen''

''¿habilidad especial?'' pregunto Piccoro

''absorción de energía'' dijo Beerus

''así es, ellos son capaces de absorber la energía de quien sea que toquen, que te sujeten cualquier parte del cuerpo es suficiente para que esto suceda y esa energía se va agregando a la que ya tienen para hacerse más fuertes y mientras más absorba se mantiene joven… pero hay más también aprenden las técnicas de cualquier raza y como utilizarlas como si fueran propias''

''¿pero Whis el no absorbió tu energía?'' pregunto Goku

''para aprender las técnicas de alguien más deben absorber completamente la energía de su oponente hasta dejarlo seco''

''eso quiere decir que los ataques que he estado investigando…'' comenzó jaco

''así es, él debe haber sido el responsable eso explicaría el estado de los cuerpos que encontraron''

''¿pero qué es lo que busca?''

''lo más probable es que quiera venganza. Verán hace 100 años el líder de los Káiser creyó que su raza era superior a cualquiera en los universo y así comenzaron a conquistar los demás planetas su dios de la destrucción intento detenerlo… pero fue asesinado y su poder absorbido''

''¿estás diciendo que además del poder que poseía adquirió el poder de un dios de la destrucción?'' cuestiono Bulma

''en efecto, como ya no había nadie para detenerlo tuvo control total sobre su universo, pero el quería mas comenzó a mandar naves al universo 11, al universo 6 y aquí al universo 7''

''no íbamos a dejar que ese sujeto hiciera lo que quisiera y persiguiendo ese objetivo en común tuve que luchar contra el junto a Champa y Vermud, luego de una gran pelea logramos matarlo… pero a pesar de todo para evitar que sobrevivientes siguieran sus pasos zen-oh-sama destruyo completamente el universo 13 para asesinar a cualquier sobreviviente''

''parece que uno se ocultó en otro universo'' dijo vegeta

''si, parece que fue un resultado inesperado pero… lo malo también es su procedencia, verán en la raza de los Káiser el color de la esclerótica indica su clase social y el rojo es de la realeza por lo que debe ser el hijo del anterior emperador de la raza Káiser''

''entonces tenemos a un príncipe desquiciado que ha estado recolectando energía y técnicas durante 100 años y que lo que busca es conquistar todos los universos''

''pero ¿Por qué se llevó a onee-san?''

''¡eso no me importa! Tengo que rescatar a Caulifla, Whis ¿puedes llevarnos a donde se encuentra?''

''lo lamento pero no puedo, primero porque no sé dónde se encuentra y segundo absorbió una gran cantidad de mi energía solo me queda suficiente para regresar al planeta de Beerus-sama''

''me llevare a Whis a que descanse pero por desgracia que recupere su energía para ser útil tomara tiempo y no sé cuánto tiempo sea así que cuando se recupere iremos hacia donde se encuentran'' hablo Beerus

Con eso Whis y Beerus se fueron

''ya se ¿Por qué no usan las dragón Balls para saber dónde se encuentra?'' ofreció Videl

''tienes razón pero ¿Cómo llegaremos a donde se encuentra?''

''eso no es problema'' se acercó el Dr. Brief

''papá tiene razón durante estos años hemos estado construyendo una nave espacial para que pudieran utilizarla en caso de emergencia'' les aviso Bulma

''Bulma necesito el radar para encontrar las Dragón Balls'' interrumpió Goku

''¡aquí esta!''

Todos vieron a Trunks y Goten que venían de adentro de la casa

''espera Papá creo que primero deberías descansar y cambiarte de ropa'' Gohan intento convencerlo

Sin escuchar a nadie Goku tomo el radar y salió volando rápidamente

''bueno no lo culpo cualquiera estaría igual en su situación'' opino Roshi

Kale se acercó a vegeta

''disculpe… pero realmente lo lograremos a tiempo'' pregunto insegura

''no te preocupes Kale estoy segura que Caulifla estará bien'' Bulma intento calmarla

''no se refiere a eso'' le dijo vegeta

''¿entonces?''

''¿recuerdas que te dije el significado de la marca?, el vínculo de Kakarotto y Caulifla ni siquiera lleva un año y ella se ha ido demasiado lejos su cuerpo comenzara a deteriorarse y si no llegamos a tiempo… morirá''

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto

''Goku no puede enterarse de esto podría ponerse peor de lo que ya está'' les aviso piccoro

''Goten y Kale creo que sería mejor que se queden aquí por ahora'' ofreció Bulma

''muchas gracias''

Con todo dicho todos se separaron muy cansados y preocupados con la situación actual

* * *

 **Con Caulifla**

Abriendo los ojos lo primero que sintió fueron las cadenas en manos y pies impidiéndole moverse

'' _donde estoy en un instante ese sujeto estaba frente a mí y luego caí inconsciente''_

Escaneo la habitación al parecer no había nada las paredes eran de metal completamente liso solo había una ventana pero tenía rejas y había una puerta

'' _demonios tengo que salir de aquí''_

Intentando ponerse de pie Caulifla se percató que su cuerpo se sentía realmente pesado

'' _¿Qué sucede? No me puedo mover muy bien y me siento muy débil''_ termino cayendo sentada en el suelo de nuevo

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y káiser ingreso caminando tranquilamente

''veo que estas despierta ¿te gustan esas cadenas? Absorben la mayor parte de tu energía y la colocan en una maquina especial para luego ser consumida por mi''

''¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres de mí?''

''mmm veamos ¿quién soy? diría que soy el emperador de este planeta y lo que quiero es venganza pero para eso necesito traer a mi raza de nuevo ahí es donde entras tu'' se inclinó sujetándola por la barbilla ''tu tendrás a los futuros habitantes de este planeta''

Caulifla le dio un cabezazo

''¡vete al diablo! ¡Jamás hare eso!''

Káiser la sujeto por el cuello estrellándola contra la pared

''¡crees que pedí tu opinión!'' sonriendo burlonamente metió la mano dentro de su vestido y comenzó a frotar sus muslos ''tú ahora eres de mi propiedad y harás lo que yo diga''

''eres… un desgraciado'' logro decir apenas con la falta de aire

''tienes suerte, por desgracia para mi tendré que esperar'' saco la mano de su vestido y la coloco sobre su vientre ''hasta ver si tu vástago será útil para mis planes o no''

Soltando su cuello káiser salió de la habitación lo único que se podía escuchar afuera de la habitación era su risa enfermiza, Caulifla apretó los dientes y una sola lagrima corrió por su mejilla

'' _Goku… te necesito''_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la tierra**

Goku ya había obtenido la cuarta Dragón Ball y se encontraba buscando las otras mientras volaba se detuvo un minuto y vio que en el cielo se encontraba la luna llena los recuerdos de él y Caulifla comenzaron a inundar su mente apretó sus puños hasta que comenzó a salir sangre de sus palmas

'' _Caulifla espérenme sin duda iré a rescatarlos''_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku regreso con las esferas del dragón a capsule. Corp. y luego de cambiarse de ropa se reunieron para poder hablar con Shen Long

''¡sal Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo!''

El cielo se oscureció y luego de unos minutos el dragón estaba frente a ellos

''¿ahora son ustedes los que me invocan?''

''así que ese sujeto káiser te convoco'' hablo piccoro

''¿Qué fue lo que deseo?'' pregunto Goku

''me pidió que recreara su planeta en la región más alejada del universo, cuando le dije que no podía traer a su raza de vuelta a la vida me pidió que le dijera donde podría encontrar a la mujer más fuerte para comenzar de nuevo su raza''

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la información que recibieron y la ira de Goku solo aumento mas

''Shen Long ¿sonde se encuentra el planeta que creaste?''

Una hoja apareció en las manos de Bulma

''allí están las coordenadas exactas''

Bulma fue inmediatamente a hablar con su padre

''si no tienen más deseos entonces me retiro''

Y el dragón regreso a las esferas y se dispersó nuevamente

''¿Quién ira conmigo?'' pregunto Goku

''yo sin duda, hare pagar a ese sujeto'' dijo vegeta

''Vamos a rescatar a onee-san''

''yo también iré Papá''

''también te acompañare Goku'' dijo piccoro

''yo también iría Goku pero solo les estorbaría'' dijo Krilin

''está bien no te preocupes por ello''

''aun así iré mientras se preparan buscare la semillas Senzu y se las traeré aquí'' con eso dicho Krilin se fue

En ese momento Bulma y el doctor Brief salieron de la casa

''chicos según las coordenadas tardaran 3 meses en llegar al planeta''

''¡¿Por qué tanto?!'' exclamo Goku

''la nave que construimos sin duda es lo más avanzado en la tierra pero por desgracia la tecnología que poseía ese ser es sin duda mucho más avanzada''

Goku sujeto al dar Brief de la camisa ''¡haga lo que sea necesario!''

Todos se sorprendieron era la primera vez que veían a su amigo actuar de esa manera parecía un animal salvaje

De repente Goku salió volando producto de un golpe que le había dado Vegeta, Goku golpeo el suelo varios metros hacia atrás y cuando intento levantarse Vegeta puso un pie en su pecho

''debes calmarte Kakarotto''

''es fácil para ti decirlo…''

''la ira está nublando tus pensamientos si haces la elección equivocada tu esposa y tu hijo pueden morir''

Goku luego de entender a vegeta tomo un par de respiraciones y se puso de pie

''realmente lo lamento amigos''

''no te preocupes Goku comenzare a hacer los últimos ajustes a la nave para que puedan irse inmediatamente'' le aseguro el Dr. Brief

Todos se prepararon y esperaron a Krilin que traía las semillas Senzu cuando ya tenían todo listo se dirigieron a la nave

''¡aquí esta!'' sonrió Bulma

Todos vieron la gran nave frente a ellos

''tiene varias habitaciones y tiene comida y todo lo que podrían necesitar ya tiene las coordenadas programadas así que una vez que despeguen irán hacia el planeta de káiser''

''también le agregamos unas habitaciones de gravedad para que puedan entrenar durante el viaje'' agrego el doctor Brief

''muchas gracias'' dijo Goku

''asegúrate de traerlos a salvo'' le pidió Bulma

Con un asentimiento todos subieron a la nave entonces despegaron

'' _buena suerte a todos''_ Bulma observo a la nave que se alejaba

De la casa salió la madre de Bulma con bulla en sus brazos

''Bulma no encuentro a Trunks y Goten por ningún lado''

''¿Qué donde podrían…?''

Bulma miro la nace que se alejaba

''¡no puede ser!''

* * *

 **En la nave**

Todos estaban preparándose para iniciar su entrenamiento hasta que…

''Goku tenemos un problema''

Todos vieron a piccoro ingresar a la habitación trayendo consigo a Goten y a Trunks

''¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?'' les regaño Vegeta

''también queremos ir con ustedes no importa que tan fuertes se vuelvan esos sujetos son demasiados papá'' respondió Trunks

Goten se acercó a Goku

''por favor papá también quiero rescatar a Caulifla y al bebé''

Goku suspiro

''de acuerdo de cualquier forma ya no podemos regresar''

Goten y Trunks estaban saltando de alegría

''pero si las cosas se vuelven difíciles regresaran a la nave inmediatamente'' les aviso Gohan

''¡si!''

''de acuerdo vamos entrenar''

Y con eso dicho comenzaron los 3 meses de preparación para rescatar a Caulifla.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **alli esta para todos los que lo estuvieron esperando luego de este siguen 2 capitulos mas para terminar la historia en el siguiente es cuando todo se pondra interesante**

 **voy a subir los capitulos que quedan esta semana**

 **eso es todo Buenos Dias/Tards/Noches depende a que hora lo lean**


	8. Batalla

**no soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super**

 **aqui esta el octavo capitulo mañana subire el ultimo asi que disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Batalla

 **En el espacio**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Goku y los demás habían ido a rescatar a Caulifla y recién estaban a mitad de camino todos se encontraban entrenando pero el que más se esforzaba era Goku

Entrenaba dieciocho horas solo paraba dos veces al día una hora para comer y la otra para dormir cuatro horas además la habitación de gravedad que utilizaba para entrenar la gravedad era realmente alta el único que podía entrar a la entrenar junto con él era Vegeta todos estaban preocupados aun así no importa que hicieran Goku no los escuchaba

'' _vamos a mitad de camino solo unas semanas más… espérame Cauli''_

* * *

 **En el planeta de Káiser**

Caulifla se encontraba aun encadenada a la pared no había vuelto a ver a Káiser desde hacía un mes y medio solo venían sus sirvientes a traerle comida y agua a pesar de todo no había perdido la esperanza de que Goku vendría a recatarla

Su vientre había crecido un poco más y estaba agradecida de que su hijo o hija estuviera creciendo sano lo que la preocupo es que hacía ya unos días unos sujetos que ella supuso que eran médicos entraron a su habitación y se llevaron una muestra de su sangre

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando Káiser y a los dos médicos de hace unos días

''¿me extrañaste?'' sonrió egocéntrico

''estaba tranquila y ahora tengo que ver tu feo rostro''

''parece que tu voluntad aún no está doblegada pero eso cambiara pronto… aun así debes alegrarte la muestra de sangre que pedí de ti dice que nuestros hijos serán fuertes''

''¡jamás tendré un hijo tuyo!''

''Káiser-sama los resultados de la muestra de sangre mostraron que esta mujer está esperando una niña''

''una niña'' murmuro Caulifla

''¡eso es perfecto! Primero la usare a ella para que dé a luz hasta que ya no pueda más mientras crio a su hija para que luego ocupe su lugar''

''¡eso nunca sucederá! ¡Cuando Goku este aquí hará que te arrepientas!''

''ya veremos eso''

Káiser se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación seguido por sus hombres dejando a Caulifla sola de nuevo

'' _una niña… voy a tener una pequeña''_ sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su vientre '' _no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima... estoy segura que tu padre vendrá a rescatarnos a ambas''_

Repentinamente sintió un gran calor en todo su cuerpo y se recostó en el suelo mientras jadeaba por aire esto había comenzado a pasarle después de las primeras de dos semanas de estar encerrada a veces su cuerpo se calentaba como si lo estuvieran quemando y otras veces sentía tanto frio como si cuerpo estuviera cubierto de hielo

'' _he estado alejada de Goku demasiado tiempo pronto los síntomas comenzaran a empeorar… aun así debo mantenerme fuerte por mí y por mi hija… sé que vendrás a buscarnos Goku''_

Cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco

* * *

 **Un mes y medio después**

Goku había terminado de entrenar y se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina para comer algo

''hola a todos''

''hola papá'' saludaron Goten y Gohan

Los demás solo le dieron un asentimiento en respuesta

''Kakarotto mañana llegaremos al planeta de Káiser'' le aviso Vegeta

''lo se''

''¿entonces cuál es el plan? No creo que sea solamente aterrizar y comenzar a pelear''

''estoy de acuerdo Goku hay que planear algo para que la vida de onee-san no corra peligro''

''no soy muy bueno con los planes''

''tengo una idea, cuando lleguemos nosotros vamos a realizar un ataque frontal, mientras papá usas la marca para poder rastrear a Caulifla''

''no servirá Gohan apenas káiser se dé cuenta de que tenemos a Caulifla ira a recuperarla y podría correr peligro'' le dijo Piccoro

''me enfrentare a Káiser mientras alguien se dirige a rescata a Caulifla'' informo Goku

''nosotros iremos a rescatar a Caulifla mientras ustedes distraen a los a los soldados'' se acercaron Goten y Trunks

''no te preocupes papá nosotros protegeremos a Caulifla''

Con el plan ya en marcha todos decidieron a ir a descansar para estar listos para la batalla que se avecinaba

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente en el planeta de Káiser**

Káiser se encontraba en la habitación donde tenía cautiva a Caulifla y estaba enojado

''¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?!'' grito

A sus pies se encontraba una Caulifla se veía muy pálida y se encontraba jadeando

''no lo sabemos Káiser-sama la mujer no parece estar envenenada y tampoco se encuentra enferma''

''también le hemos desactivado las cadenas que absorbían su energía hace mucho tiempo atrás''

''¡encuentren una solución rápido!''

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e ingreso Jix

''Káiser-sama mientras consultaba la biblioteca encontré información sobre los Saiyajins al parecer los hombres marcan a su pareja y por un periodo de tiempo estos no pueden mantenerse alejados de lo contrario el cuerpo de la mujer comienza a deteriorarse hasta la muerte''

''eso explica su condición ¿Cuál es la solución?''

''diría que la solución es matar a su pareja aunque según los registros una vez que uno muere el otro se volverá loco''

''¡no me importa no la necesito sana mentalmente para dejarla embarazada!''

Unos segundos después se dieron cuenta que Caulifla comenzó a respirar normalmente y estaba recuperando un poco de color, antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón la puerta se abrió e ingreso un soldado que se arrodillo ante Káiser

''Káiser-sama una nave no identificada se dirige al palacio''

Káiser sonrió

''parece que no tendré que buscarlo mi presa llego sola a mi puerta, Jix reúne a todos los hombres''

''como ordene''

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Caulifla

'' _sabía que llegarías… Goku''_

* * *

 **Con Goku y los demás**

Cuando ingresaron al planeta todos pudieron ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad y en el centro se encontraba un enorme castillo

''de acuerdo ya saben que hacer''

Goku luego de traspasar la atmosfera del planeta pudo volver a sentir a Caulifla entonces se acercó a Goten y Trunks

''Goten, Trunks al parecer Caulifla se encuentra en la parte inferior de ese castillo''

''será mejor que ustedes dos salgan antes que nosotros y utilicen la ciudad para camuflarse y esperen su momento durante la pelea para ingresar al castillo'' les aviso piccoro

Unos segundos después todos salieron de la nave Goten y Trunks se escondieron en la ciudad

''voy a buscar a káiser… si Goten y Trunks regresan con Caulifla y yo no regrese quiero que todos se vayan de aquí sin mí''

''pero papá…''

''Gohan la vida de ellos debe ser su prioridad me entendiste''

Gohan asintió a regañadientes lo que dijo Goku, poniendo dos dedos en su frente dirigió a buscar a Káiser

''allí vienen'' Hablo vegeta

''Sin duda son demasiados'' dijo Gohan

''hay que resistir hasta que Goten y Trunks regresen con onee-san''

* * *

 **En el castillo**

Káiser se encontraba sentado en su trono hasta que Goku apareció frente a el

''sabía que vendrías tras de mi apenas pusieran un pie en el planeta''

''¿Dónde está Caulifla?''

Desapareciendo de su lugar Káiser apareció detrás de Goku

''deberías preocuparte por ti mismo''

Intento darle un puñetazo a Goku pero este lo esquivo reapareciendo detrás suyo lanzándole una patada que Káiser detuvo con el antebrazo se separaron hasta quedar frente a frente

''has mejorado en estos tres meses… pero aun no es suficiente''

Encendiendo su ki una aura verde rodeo a Káiser

'' _Sin duda es más fuerte que antes ya que también absorbió la energía de Whis''_

Goku se transformó en súper Saiyajin blue y ambos adoptaron sus posturas para comenzar la pelea

Inmediatamente Goku se arrojó hacia adelante intentando golpearlo pero Káiser lo detuvo con una mano sujetando su brazo con ambas manos estrello a Goku contra la pared intento golpearlo pero este esquivo haciendo que destruyera la pared completa

Hace comenzó el intercambio de golpes entre ambos Goku logro darle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo si aire seguido de una patada que lo envió hacia el techo

''¡HAAAAAAA!''

Lanzo un Kame Hame Ha que impacto directamente con káiser también destruyendo el techo, luego de esperar unos segundos comenzaron a escucharse aplausos Goku vio sorprendido como su ataque apenas le había hecho un par de rasguños

''jajaja debo decir que para ser una basura haz superado mis expectativas''

Káiser apareció en frente suyo y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla antes de que saliera disparado hacia arriba lo sujeto de la pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo haciendo que Goku tosiera sangre intento golpearlo en el pecho pero Goku se transportó al otro lado de la habitación

''¡así me gusta! ¡Tal vez tú puedas darme una pelea decente!''

''¡Kaio-Ken X 20!''

De nuevo reanudaron la batalla con cada golpe que se daban provocaban una sacudida en el castillo

* * *

 **Con Caulifla**

Mientras estaba sentada podía sentir las sacudidas que daba el castillo

'' _parece que la batalla ya comenzó''_

La puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Jix

''parece que unas ratas llegaron al planeta''

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

''todos están peleando muy duro me pregunto… ¿Cómo pelearan si les muestro el cadáver de tu bebé?'' sonrió sádicamente

Caulifla se alarmo ante esto

'' _¡demonios! Parece que no tengo opción por más peligroso que sea pelear en mi condición no voy a dejar que le ponga una mano encima a mi hija''_

Cuando estaba a punto de transformarse en súper Saiyajin la puerta se abrió producto de una explosión

''¡ya estoy harto! Goten ¿Cuántas habitaciones vacías hay en este castillo?''

''hay que destruir todas las puertas hasta que encontremos a Caulifla''

Cuando el polvo se dispersó os dos niños ingresaron a la habitación

''¡Goten, Trunks!''

''¡Caulifla!'' gritaron al unísono

''¿Así que lograron encontrar este lugar? Pensar que enviarían a un par de niños''

''¡nos llevaremos a Caulifla lagartija!''

Jix gruño ''¡tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero!''

''vamos a acabar con el Trunks''

Ambos se transformaron en súper Saiyajin y arremetieron contra Jix logrando golpearlo Trunks en el rostro y Goten en el estómago su enemigo no se movió y les mostro una sonrisa

''¿es esto lo mejor que tienen pequeños?''

Golpeo a Trunks en el rostro arrojándolo contra la pared y le dio un puñetazo a Goten haciendo que revotara contra el piso y luego lo pateo hacia la pared junto con Trunks

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente para esquivar una bola de energía

''eso dolió… parece que tendremos que ponernos serio Goten''

''si, hagámoslo''

Poniéndose uno junto al otro los dos comenzaron a hacer los pasos para la fusión

''fu…Sion ha''

De repente una luz segó a Jix y Caulifla cuando se desvaneció ambos pudieron que solo había un individuo con el cabello color morado y negro

''¿Qué demonios hicieron mocosos?''

''nos hemos fusionado para crear al guerrero más poderoso… ¡soy Gotenks!''

''¿y que creen que pueden hacer ahora?''

Gotenks levanto el dedo índice y comenzó a girarlo sobre su cabeza unos segundos después apareció un anillo de color amarrillo que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño

''toma esto circulo galáctico''

Lanzando el ataque rápidamente lograron aprisionar a Jix que ni siquiera intento esquivarlo

''sin importar que hagan ustedes no podrán…''

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire entonces lo sujetaron por la cola y comenzaron a hacerlo girar en el aire hasta que lo arrojaron contra la pared haciendo que la atravesara y terminaron arrojando varias explosiones de energía en su dirección

'' _Goku me dijo que podían fusionarse… pero no pensé que sería tan fuerte''_ pensó Caulifla

''eso te enseñara''

Gotenks se acercó a Caulifla

''rápido rompan estas cadenas''

Antes de que lo hicieran fueron interrumpidos por una risa proveniente de la dirección en la que habían arrojado a Jix de allí salió como si nada mientras se sacudía el polvo

''debo admitir que te he subestimado sin duda son fuertes… parece que tendré que ponerme serio también''

El ki de Jix comenzó a incrementarse se deshizo de la capa que cubría su cuerpo para mostrar que su piel se hizo más clara sus músculos comenzaron a crecer y se irguió mostrando así su verdadero tamaño

''no tendré piedad solo porque sean niños''

''y yo que pensé que no podía ponerse más feo'' comento Gotenks

* * *

 **Afuera del castillo**

Vegeta, Piccoro, Kale y Gohan continuaban luchando con los soldados de káiser mientras escuchaban las sacudidas que ocurrían en el castillo

''parece que papá ya se encuentra luchando contra káiser''

''espero que Goten y Trunks hayan encontrado a onee-san''

''no sirve de nada preocuparnos ahora por ellos debemos acabar con los enemigos que tenemos enfrente''

''estos insectos no paran de llegar realmente comienzo a molestarme''

La lucha parecía interminable estaban superados 100 a 1

'' _sin importar que suceda no podemos rendirnos… solo espero que los demás se encuentren bien''_ pensó Gohan

* * *

 **En el castillo**

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente Goku estaba jadeando mientras káiser apenas se veía cansado

''debo admitir que has durado más de lo que esperaba''

''Sin duda eres muy fuerte'' sonrió Goku

''esos niños no podrán sacarla del castillo''

Goku se sorprendió por sus palabras

''¿Cómo?''

''jajaja yo sé todo lo que sucede en este castillo''

Káiser sin girar señalo el trono que estaba detrás de él

''ese trono me conecta con el castillo entero se lo que sucede en cada habitación ahora esos niños se encuentran luchando contra Jix no falta mucho para que mueran al igual que tú''

''esto aún no ha terminado''

Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y se transportó detrás de káiser que lanzo una patada para interceptarlo entonces Goku se transportó de nuevo apareciendo frente a káiser dándole un golpe en el rostro seguido de una patada que lo envió hacia el cielo entonces comenzó a lazar bolas de energía creando una gran nube de humo

Mientras Goku tomaba un poco de aire esperando el siguiente movimiento, del humo salieron rápidamente dos látigos de energía que lo sujetaron

''¿eso fue tu mejor ataque?''

Káiser se salió mostrando que tenía un par de heridas y la parte superior de su traje había sido destruida dejándolo solo en sus pantalones blancos y botas

'' _maldición no puedo liberarme''_

''¡aun no lo entiendes!''

Káiser acerco a Goku y le dio una patada en el pecho luego tiro de los látigos estrellándolo contra la pared

''¡sin importar que hagas no podrás derrotarme!''

Lo levanto y lo estrello contra el suelo varias veces

''¡soy de la raza Káiser de los más poderosos de este y todos los universos!''

Concentrando energía en los látigos comenzó a dañar a Goku

''¡aaahhhh!''

''poder, planetas, mujeres puedo tomar lo que me plazca ¡porque seré el dueño de todo! JAJAJAJA''

''¡eso no sucederá!''

Del cielo provino una esfera de energía que corto los látigos liberando a Goku que cayó de rodillas, Káiser levanto la vista y vio una figura que comenzó a descender hasta estar frente a Goku

''parece que más basura comenzó a llegar''

Goku levanto la vista abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la persona que lo había salvado

''te has vuelto más débil desde la última vez que nos vimos''

''eres…''

 _continuara..._

* * *

 **con eso termina ¿quien llego para salvar a Goku?. tendran que esperar para saber**

 **solamente queda la conclucion de la batalla junto con el epilogo que subire en un solo capitulo**

 **eso seria todo Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	9. Conclusión

**_Bien aqui esta el final espero que lo disfruten_**

 ** _No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super_**

* * *

 _Del cielo provino una esfera de energía que corto los látigos liberando a Goku que cayó de rodillas, Káiser levanto la vista y vio una figura que comenzó a descender hasta estar frente a Goku_

 _''parece que más basura comenzó a llegar''_

 _Goku levanto la vista abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la persona que lo había salvado_

 _''te has vuelto más débil desde la última vez que nos vimos''_

Capítulo 9: la conclusión

''eres… ¡Jiren!''

''¿Así que él es tu refuerzo? Al parecer la basura se atrae entre sí''

Goku se puso de pie

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

''Whis-sama envió un mensaje al universo 11 y fuimos enviados aquí por Vermud-sama para que termináramos con la pelea que inicio hace 100 años''

''Así que fuiste enviado por el dios de la destrucción del universo 11'' sonrió Káiser

Antes de que pudiera responder arremetió contra Jiren cuando estuvo frente a él fue repelido por los golpes rápidos de Jiren

''parece que podrás darme un poco más de entretenimiento'' Káiser se limpió la sangre que caía de su labio

* * *

 **En la ciudad**

Todos continuaban luchando contra los soldados de Káiser

''esperen siento otro ki cerca de Papá''

''si es un enemigo Goku estará en problemas'' dijo Kale

En ese momento los soldados se detuvieron

Vegeta y los demás se detuvieron para ver que estaban rodeados

''ríndanse no podrán contra todos nosotros'' dijo un soldado entre la multitud

Vegeta se rio entre dientes

''realmente creen que haremos eso''

''entonces los mataremos a todos''

En el momento que la pelea estaba a punto de reanudarse se escuchó un grito

''¡Justice Flash!''

Entonces una ráfaga de ataques impacto contra los soldados

''no se preocupen porque las tropas del orgullo han llegado''

''¡Toppo!''

''¿Qué hacen aquí?'' pregunto Vegeta

''fuimos enviados por Vermud-sama, no se preocupen Jiren está luchando junto a Son Goku''

''que bien, ahora hay que esperar a que Goten y Trunks traigan a onee-san''

* * *

 **Con Goku, Jiren y Káiser**

''hay que acabar con el Son Goku''

''de acuerdo''

Goku volvió a transformarse en SSJ Blue y Jiren fue cubierto por un aura roja

''ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes''

Káiser aumento su ki y fue cubierto por un aura verde

La batalla comenzó entre los tres Káiser arrojo su puño arremetiendo contra Jiren pero este detuvo su ataque Goku aprovecho ese momento para patear a Káiser en el costado sacándolo del castillo

Káiser comenzó a arrojarles bolas de energía Goku puso una mano en el hombro de Jiren y los transporto detrás de Káiser ambos lo patearon hacia el suelo creando un gran cráter debido al impacto

Saliendo rápidamente del cráter para evitar los ataques de energía de sus oponentes se lanzó hacia ellos de nuevo

Los tres comenzaron una batalla a alta velocidad apareciendo rápidamente en distintos lugares alrededor del castillo mientras intercambiaban golpes

Goku y Jiren lanzaron una patada a cada lado de Káiser pero este los detuvo sujetando las piernas de ambos entonces levantaron los brazos y comenzaron a lanzar varias explosiones de energía hacia su enemigo Káiser puso sus brazos en X para bloquearlo cuando se recuperó vio que Goku intento golpearlo pero detuvo su puño y lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que se encorvara de dolor luego lo pateo en la cabeza

Jiren aprovecho la distracción para intentar golpearlo pero Káiser rápidamente se movió para aparecer detrás de él golpeándolo en el rostro y lo pateo hacia el cielo y luego creo látigos de energía atrapando a Jiren lo utilizo para golpear a Goku y los estrello contra la pared

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Goku que se transportó a la derecha de Káiser e intento patearlo pero este detuvo su ataque con el antebrazo y levanto la mano para izquierda y comenzó a lanzarle ráfaga tras ráfaga de bolas de energía Goku se transportaba de un lado a otro para poder evitar el ataque

Káiser detuvo su ataque y gruño de dolor cuando Jiren conecto un golpe en su estómago sujeto el brazo con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que Jiren quedara aturdido aprovechando la situación Káiser le arrojo un rayo de energía a quemarropa lanzándolo hacia la ciudad mientras atravesaba varios edificios

Entonces vio dos grandes esferas de energía azul cuando intentó esquivarlas noto que habían comenzado a seguirlo entonces noto que era Goku quien las controlaba arrojo dos esferas de energía propias que cuando hicieron contacto absorbieron el ataque de Goku y en el momento que Káiser cerro la mano se dividieron en cientos de esferas de energía más pequeñas el Saiyajin creo un escudo hecho de ki mientras intentaba resistir el ataque

Káiser sintió como Jiren se acercaba de nuevo y ambos comenzaron un nuevo intercambio de golpes

''¡Jiren ten cuidado!''

Inmediatamente Jiren se alejó del camino, Káiser levanto la vista y vio a Goku en el cielo con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza

''¡taiyoken!''

Una gran luz salió de su cuerpo y segó a su oponente

Aprovechando la oportunidad Jiren se acercó y lanzo una explosión a quemarropa que lanzo a Káiser contra el castillo

Se pararon uno junto al otro mientras jadeaban por aire entonces todo comenzó a temblar y sintieron como el Ki de Káiser se incrementaba cada vez más parecía que el planeta entero temblaba debido a la cantidad de poder que Káiser estaba liberando

''no puedo creer que aún le quede tanto poder'' comento Goku

''la verdadera batalla comienza ahora'' agrego Jiren

En un instante Káiser estaba frente a ambos y con una sonrisa comenzó a aplaudirles

''felicidades ustedes son los primeros que me hacen liberar todo mi poder, debo admitir que son sorprendentes por eso deben alégrense cuando esto termine voy a absorber la energía de ambos''

De nuevo los tres comenzaron nuevamente con el combate

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo**

Gotenks y Jix aún seguían con el intercambio de golpes aunque Gotenks estaba perdiendo

''realmente eres fuerte'' se rio entre dientes

''soy la mano derecha de káiser-sama''

Jix apareció detrás de Gotenks pateándolo contra la pared luego envolvió la cola alrededor de su pierna y comenzó a azotarlo contra la pared y el suelo repetidas veces

'' _la diferencia de poder es demasiada''_ pensó Caulifla que estaba viendo la pelea mientras intentaba liberarse de las cadenas

Gotenks logro crear una cuchilla de ki en su mano y le corto la cola haciendo que Jix gruñera de dolor aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar distancia se sorprendieron cuando comenzó a crecerle de nuevo la cola

''¡¿Qué demonios?!''

''lamento decirte que mi raza tiene la regeneración más rápida que existe puedo perder mi cola, un brazo o una pierna este crecerá de nuevo a los pocos segundos''

''eso no va a asustarme te mostrare mi verdadero poder''

La habitación comenzó a temblar mientras el ki de Gotenks aumentaba poco a poco

''¡aaahhhh!''

''no puede ser'' Caulifla exclamo cuando noto como el cabello de Gotenks comenzó a crecer

''prepárate lagartija ahora me enfrentaras en mi forma más poderosa''

''tu ki aumento un poco y tu cabello se hizo más largo eso es todo lo que…''

Un golpe en el estómago hizo que Jix se encorvara de dolor luego comenzaron con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas luego le dieron un uppercut en la barbilla que lo estrello contra el techo Jix esquivo una explosión de energía dirigida a su dirección

''no entiendo cómo se volvieron tan fuertes''

''desde un principio solo estaba probando tu verdadera fuerza'' sonrió Gotenks

Jix comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de explosiones de energía Gotenks levantó la mano y las desvió hacia las paredes y el techo haciendo que estas comenzando a agrietarse

''Gotenks la habitación no va soportar más daño'' le aviso Caulifla

''entonces ya es hora de terminar esto''

Tanto Caulifla como Jix se sorprendieron cuando Gotenks comenzó a escupir lo que parecían fantasmas con su forma rápidamente los fantasmas comenzaron a rodear a Jix mientras le hacían caras y gestos ofensivos

''¡maldito mocoso estás jugando conmigo!''

Golpeo a uno de los fantasmas que repentinamente exploto sacándole un grito de dolor

''ahora Ataque de los súper fantasmas kamikaze''

Todos los fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre Jix creando una gran explosión cuando termino quedo una cortina de humo

''eso sucede a los que desafían al gran Gotenks''

Gotenks se dirigió hacia Caulifla pero cuando se acerco tuvo que esquivar una esfera de energía

''¡no puede ser!''

Cuando el humo se dispersó mostro a Jix aun de pie pero a su cuerpo le faltaban algunos pedazos de carne y se podía ver claramente los huesos

''ese… ataque fue… impresionante… pero… no fue suficiente''

Levanto la mano izquierda y apunto hacia Caulifla

''esta pelea… se acabó… si no quieren que ella y su hijo mueran… ríndanse''

''maldito cobarde'' Gotenks levanto las manos

Jix sonrió triunfante y les apunto con la mano derecha

''mueran''

Lanzo su ataque pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos el cuerpo de Gotenks brillo y se separaron de nuevo en Goten y Trunks

Aprovechando la sorpresa Trunks se dirigió a liberar a Caulifla mientras Goten se acercó a Jix

''¡Haaa!''

Le atravesó el pecho con su ataque matando así a su oponente

Cuando el cuerpo de Jix cayó al suelo Goten soltó un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a Trunks que estaba ayudando a Caulifla a ponerse de pie

''¿estás bien Caulifla?''

Caulifla los abrazo a ambos

''si, muchas gracias por rescatarme''

Cuando se dirigían fuera de la habitación Caulifla soltó un grito de dolor y sintió un liquillo correr entre sus piernas

''¡Haaa!''

''¿Qué sucede?''

''creo que el bebé ya viene''

''¡¿Qué hacemos Trunks?!''

''¡y yo como voy a saber!''

Los niños se movían por la habitación desesperados

''llévenme… con los demás'' les dijo Caulifla

Cargando Caulifla comenzaron a volar por los pasillos buscando la salida

* * *

 **Afuera del castillo**

Goku y Jiren estaban de rodillas mientras a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Káiser de brazos cruzados

''fue una buena pelea… pero se terminó''

Goku apretó los puños

'' _no puede ser… es demasiado poderoso… más fuerza… necesito volverme más fuerte''_

En ese momento lo sintió en su pecho no sabía si era la marca o que pero podía sentir que Caulifla lo estaba llamado poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasaron juntos desde que lucharon por primera vez hasta el día de su boda

 **'' _Goku''_**

Se puso de pie con la cabeza inclinada comenzó a caminar en dirección a Káiser

''¿aun quieres pelear? Lo lamento pero ya no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo''

Káiser levanto la mano y arrojo varias explosiones de energía en su dirección sin notar que el cabello de Goku comenzó a brillar cuando las explosiones lo alcanzaron comenzó a esquivarlas mientras seguía caminando cuando se paró frente Káiser su cabello y ojos eran plateados y tenía un aura azul a su alrededor y la parte superior de su gi ya no estaba

'' _¿Qué es esto? Su energía se encuentra completamente calmada y desprende un gran calor de su cuerpo''_

Lanzo el puño hacia su rostro pero Goku lo esquivo y lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estómago luego lo pateo hacia el cielo káiser abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que Goku se encontraba sobre el dándole un codazo en la espalda lo lazo hacia el suelo creando un gran cráter

Goku descendió hasta estar junto a Jiren

''¿aun puedes pelear Jiren?''

''no me subestimes ¡Haaa!'' un aura roja estallo alrededor de Jiren desintegrando la parte superior de su traje

Káiser rápidamente salió del cráter y vio sorprendido a sus oponentes

'' _¿Cómo es posible que aun tengan tanto poder?''_

Goku apareció junto káiser y apunto una patada a la cabeza pero fue esquivado y fue enviado más allá de su oponente en ese momento apareció Jiren que lanzo varios golpes en su estómago para luego patearle la cabeza pero Káiser lo detuvo y sujeto su pierna con ambas manos y comenzó a girarlo y lo arrojo hacia el cielo estaba a punto de arrojarle una explosión cuando fue detenido por un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Goku

Káiser se estabilizo y comenzó a arrojarle explosiones a Goku pero se detuvo para bloquear el puño de Jiren, el guerrero del universo 11 no se detuvo y golpeo a káiser en el estómago con la rodilla haciendo que se encorvara luego junto sus manos y los golpeo en la cabeza estallándolo contra el suelo lanzo un golpe a su espalda pero Káiser lo esquivo apareciendo detrás de Jiren lanzando una explosión en su espalda

Goku se acercó e intento golpearlo pero káiser lo esquivo y lo golpeo con el codo en rostro sujeto su brazo y lo giro para chocar su cuerpo contra el de Jiren enviándolos a los dos hacia el cielo y comenzó a mandar una gran ráfaga de explosiones a su dirección

Jiren y Goku lograron estabilizarse y justo a tiempo para comenzar a esquivar el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente respondieron con sus propias ráfagas de ataques

Los distintos ataques chocaron y comenzaron a arrasar con todo lo que había alrededor

* * *

 **Con los demás**

Gohan y los demás habían derrotado a todos los soldados de Káiser con la ayuda de las tropas del orgullo mientras miraban desde lejos la batalla de Goku y Jiren contra Káiser

''eso es más increíble que lo que vimos durante el torneo del poder'' comento Toppo

''no puedo creer que ese sujeto tenga energía suficiente para hacerle frente a mi papá y a Jiren''

''¡chicos!''

Todos vieron a Goten y a Trunks que se acercaban mientras cargaban a Caulifla

''¡Onee-san!''

Kale se acercó y abrazo a su hermana

''¿estás bien?''

''sí, estoy…'' Caulifla hizo una mueca de dolor ''el bebé ya viene''

Todos se sorprendieron además en ese momento una gran cantidad de explosiones llenaron el cielo

''volvamos a la nave para irnos de este planeta'' les aviso Gohan

''no me iré… sin Goku''

''esto no está a discusión, además estoy seguro que papá regresara''

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la nave

* * *

 **Con Goku**

Káiser observaba sorprendido a sus oponentes… ambos lo habían superado

'' _esto… no puede ser''_

Se abalanzo sobre Goku arrojando una patada solo para que fuera detenida por el Saiyajin tirando de su pierna le dio un puñetazo que lo envió en dirección a Jiren que le dio un golpe en el pecho enviándolo hacia el cielo Goku se transportó sobre el dándole una patada en la espalda que lo envió hacia el suelo donde Jiren cargo su puño con energía golpeándolo en el estómago que lo envio hacia el castillo

Goku aterrizo junto a Jiren

''¿se acabó?''

En ese momento sintieron el ki de Káiser volvía a incrementar

''¡MALDITOS! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE MIS PLANES SEAN ARRUINADOS POR USTEDES BASURAS INSIGNIFICANTES!''

Káiser les arrojo sus látigos de energía hacia ellos sujetando uno cada uno los tiraron en su dirección arrastrando a káiser hacia ellos cuando se acercó ambos le dieron un puñetazo en el rostro enviándolo hacia el cielo cuando káiser se estabilizo reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos

''¡SIN IMPORTAR QUE SUCEDA LOS VOY A MATAR!''

Goku junto sus manos

''KAME… HAME…''

Jiren apunto con una mano a Káiser

''¡MUERAN!'' Káiser arrojo su ataque

''¡HA!'' Goku Y Jiren arrojaron el suyo

El rojo y el azul colisionaron con el verde ambos ataques se mantenían a raya ninguno retrocedía

''¡USTEDES NO GANARAN, USTEDES NO PUEDEN!''

El aura azul alrededor de Goku se hizo más grande

''¡esto se acabó!''

El ataque de Goku y Jiren consumió a káiser destruyéndolo, desde el espacio todos los que estaban en la nave podían ver en el planeta un resplandor azul y rojo

''el ki de Káiser desapareció'' dijo Vegeta

''Jiren y Son Goku lo lograron''

Unos segundos después aparecieron Goku y Jiren dentro de la nave todos se sorprendieron al ver que Goku estaba usando el Mígate no Gokui

''Goku ¿estás bien?'' pregunto Piccoro

Repentinamente Goku regreso a su forma base

''si, ¿Dónde está Caulifla?''

Desde una de las habitaciones se escuchó un grito de dolor

''papá Caulifla está teniendo al bebé''

Goku se jalo el cabello con desesperación

''¡¿y ahora qué?! ¿Nadie sabe cómo ayudar en un parto?''

Todos negaron con la cabeza

''entonces que suerte que llegamos ahora''

Whis apareció en medio del grupo

''Whis ¿ya te encuentras bien?''

''si, solo necesitaba un té y un poco de descanso'' les sonrió a todos

''¿Dónde está Beerus-sama?'' pregunto Gohan

Todos se giraron cuando repentinamente escucharon una explosión proveniente del planeta y vieron como el planeta era completamente destruido

''Beerus-sama está destruyendo el planeta junto con los sirvientes de Káiser''

Beerus apareció unos segundos después dentro de la nave

''ahora el problema ahora está permanentemente resuelto'' bostezo el dios

''ahora será mejor que todos nos dirijamos a la tierra''

Golpeando su báculo contra el suelo la nave desapareció del espacio

* * *

 **En la tierra**

Bulma estaba sentada en su casa junto a su hija se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos

'' _espero que todo haya salido bien''_

En ese momento vio una gran sombra sobre su casa cuando salió afuera vio la nave donde se habían ido todos estaba afuera de la casa

''¿Cómo hicieron para regresar tan rápido?''

 **Unos minutos después**

Todos estaban afuera de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Bulma, Whis se había llevado a las tropas del orgullo hacia su universo Jiren y los demás les desearon suerte esperando algún día volverse a encontrar

En la habitación estaban Goku, Caulifla y un doctor que habían traído de urgencia

''espero que todo esté bien allá dentro'' comento Bulma

''no te preocupes Bulma todo estará…''

Videl fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de Caulifla

''¡aaahhhh! ¡Goku como te odio, cuando esto termine te voy a matar!''

Goku se encontraba junto a Caulifla mientras los huesos de su mano eran literalmente triturados por su esposa

''vamos señorita solo un poco más'' le animo el doctor… mala idea

''¡y que mierda crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo maldito!''

Todos escucharon por varios minutos los insultos de Caulifla hacia Goku y hacia el doctor hasta que todo quedo en silencio… unos segundos después escucharon el llanto del recién nacido

''parece que todo ya término'' sonrió Whis

''ya me estaba hartando tanto grito'' gruño Beerus

Unos segundos después el doctor salió de la habitación

''bueno debo decirles a todos que es una niña y que está realmente sana aunque tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que ayudo en un parto de un niño tan… peculiar''

Todos vieron al doctor retirarse preguntándose a que se refería así que en silencio todos entraron a la habitación y allí vieron a Goku junto a Caulifla que sostenía a su hija que estaba cubierta por una manta rosada

''onee-san ¿estás bien?''

''si, vengan a conocerla''

Todos se acercaron a la cama para conocer al infante al igual que sus padres tenía el cabello y los ojos negros

''se parece a Caulifla'' sonrió Bulma

Repentinamente de la pequeña manta salió una cola peluda de color marrón

''creo que a eso se refería el doctor con 'peculiar'' dijo Gohan

''es una Saiyajin ¿que esperaban?'' comento Vegeta

Goten se acercó para conocer a su hermana y pregunto ''¿cómo se llama?''

Goku y Caulifla se miraron unos segundos

''nunca fui muy bueno con los nombres de las mujeres ¿tú que dices Cauli?''

Caulifla miro a la niña en sus brazos con una sonrisa y luego miro a Goku

''me gustaría llamarla Celeria''

''entonces será Celeria'' sonrió Goku

''los dejaremos solos'' les dijo Bulma

Así luego de dar su felicitaciones todos salieron de la habitación dejando a los padres y al recién nacida solos todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Goku rompió el silencio

''realmente te extrañe, estaba muy preocupado''

''yo también tenía miedo… pero sabía que vendrías a rescatarnos a ambas''

''por un momento creí que perdería pero pensar en ustedes me dio la fuerza que necesitaba''

''me alegra que todo haya terminado'' Caulifla miro a su hija ''ahora debemos criar a Celeria y convertirla en la luchadora más fuerte del universo''

Goku se rio del comentario de su esposa, unos segundos después tanto Goku como Celeria bostezaron al mismo tiempo y fue el turno de Caulifla de reír

''Kale me dijo que apenas dormiste estos tres meses''

Goku se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa

''no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera traerlas de vuelta''

Caulifla movió un poco para dejar que Goku se metiera en la cama junto a ella, con una sonrisa Goku se recostó junto a su esposa con su hija entre medio de ambos luego de mirarlas unos segundos se rio entre dientes

''¿Qué es tan gracioso?''

''estaba pensando que realmente me alegra haber participado en el torneo del poder ya que gracias a ello ahora ustedes dos están en mi vida''

''tengo que admitir que nunca me alegre tanto de haber perdido una pelea'' sonrió Caulifla

Ambos compartieron un último beso antes de dormirse junto con la pequeña vida que ambos habían traído a este mundo sabían que ahora debían criar y luego entrenar a Celeria y que Káiser no sería el último enemigo al que se enfrentarían pero estaban seguros que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para superar cualquier problema.

'' _al final Hice la elección correcta''_ fue el último pensamiento de Goku antes de dormirse

* * *

 **Con eso termina espero que les haya gustado**

 **lamento si la parte de la pelea no fue lo que esperaban eso no es lo mio pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **Odio mentir asi que les dire el nombre Celeria lo saque de otra historia de Dragon Ball Z que lei me gusto y a mi no se me ocurria nada**

 **Eso es todo buenos Dias/Tarde/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	10. Segundo Arco: Pesadillas

No soy dueño de Dragón Ball súper

 **hola a todos después de algunos meses me llego inspiración para hacer una segundo arco a esta historia sera un comienzo lento asi que sean pacientes y espero que disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 1: pesadillas

En un valle en las montañas se podía ver a dos personas entrenando una niña y una mujer estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad.

La joven lanzo su puño al rostro de la mujer pero esta ladeo la cabeza esquivando el golpe y respondió con una patada al abdomen de la niña enviándola hacia atrás sujetándose el estomago

Cuando se recuperó se lanzó hacia adelante arrojando una patada pero su pierna fue sujetada y la giraron varias veces antes de soltarla cuando se logró estabilizar lanzo una bola de energía de color morado hacia su oponente pero la mujer no se movió de su lugar y desvió el ataque hacia atrás con la mano

La niña apretó los dientes lanzo un grito mientras su Ki aumentaba

-''AAAAH''

De repente su cabello se puso en punta y cambio de color a dorado sus ojos colores negros se volvieron verdes

Rápidamente desapareció de su lugar apareciendo frente a la mujer que hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una patada en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la barbilla que la envió hacia el cielo donde la niña la esperaba para lanzarle una bola de energía a quemarropa que impacto en su espalda enviándola contra el suelo donde se creó un cráter y se levantó una nube de polvo debido al impacto

-''lo hice'' sonrió la niña victoriosa

Su celebración fue interrumpida cuando sintió un gran aumento de Ki proveniente del cráter en el suelo cuando el polvo se dispersó mostraba a la mujer parada completamente ilesa con solo unas rasgaduras en su ropa su cabello se había vuelto dorado y su ojos de color verde

en un instante desapareció de su lugar la joven comenzó a mover la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrarla hasta que repentinamente recibió una patada en la espalda que la envió hacia abajo antes de que impactara con el suelo recio un golpe en el rostro que la hizo atravesar varias rocas cuando logro estabilizarse estaba jadeando y se percató muy tarde que su oponente estaba detrás suyo antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mujer estiro la mano y la sujeto por la cola que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda

La fuerza abandono rápidamente su cuerpo y deshizo su transformación sus extremidades se sentían pesadas mientras colgaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

-''eso no es justo mamá'' se quejó haciendo un puchero

Caulifla se rio entre dientes

-''Celeria creo que te dijimos con tu padre que la mantuvieras alrededor de tu cintura''

-''no es tan fácil'' inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada

Caulifla levanto a su hija para que estuviera a la altura de su rostro

-''es difícil si no practicas''

-''¡ya entendí, ya entendí ahora bájame mamá no me puedo mover!'' grito Celeria enojada

Caulifla dejo suavemente a Celeria en el suelo y la miro un momento

-''bien dejaremos hasta aquí el entrenamiento ahora vamos a casa tu Goku debe estar por regresar pronto''

Con un asentimiento ambas comenzaron a volar hacia su hogar

Caulifla miro a su hija mientras volaba y sonrió ya tenía 6 años y habían comenzado a entrenarla cuando cumplió las 5 cualquiera que la viera diría que era exactamente igual a Caulifla la única diferencia era que Celeria tenía el cabello largo y lizo que ataba en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara mientras entrenaba, vestía un Gi que era pantalones negros atado con un cinturón morado con unas botas del mismo color y la parte superior del Gi era morado

Habían pasado casi 7 años desde que dejo el planeta Sadala junto con Kale vinieron a entrenar a la tierra del universo 7 las cosas habían pasado tan rápido llego para entrenar luego Goku y ella comenzaron a atraerse el uno al otro después Goku la marco como su compañera y se separó de su esposa, quedo embaraza, se casó con Goku, fue secuestrada por un lunático que quería controlar los universos, Goku y sus amigos junto con la ayuda del universo 11 lo derrotaron y luego Celeria nació ahora tenían una vida tranquila mientras criaban a su hija juntos

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su 'hogar' la hacía tan feliz poder decir esa palabra ella nunca había tenido nada solo a Kale y su hermano

-'' _ahora que lo pienso como se encontrara se supone que le dije que me iría por unos meses más tardar un año pero ya han pasado casi 7 años desde entonces ¿estará triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Pensara que estoy muerta?''_

Cuando aterrizaron vieron a Kale colgando la ropa

-''Kale ya regresamos''

-''bienvenida onee-san, Celeria'' respondió con una sonrisa

-''hola tía Kale'' Celeria abrazo a Kale que correspondió el abrazo

-''lamento haberte dejado las tareas Kale''

-''no, está bien ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?''

-''¡fue genial! logre golpear a mamá varias veces'' sonrió Celeria emocionada

-''aun te falta mucho por mejorar'' Caulifla empujo la frente de su hija con un dedo

-''ya verás entrenare mucho y seré más fuerte que tú y papá''

-''entonces tienes que entrenar muy duro después de todo tu padre es uno de los más fuertes del universo''

-''estoy seguro que lo lograras algún día Celeria'' hablo una voz detrás de ellos

Las mujeres se giraron para ver a Goku que les sonreía como siempre

-''¡papá!''

Celeria corío para abrazar a Goku

-''¿Cómo están?''

-''bien acabamos de entrenar con Celeria''

-''papá ¿tú también vas a entrenar conmigo?''

-''bueno…''

En ese momento el estómago tanto del padre como de la hija comenzó a gruñir

-''lo haremos luego de la cena'' sonrió Goku

* * *

 **En la noche**

Celeria estuvo entrenando con su padre hasta que se cansó ahora estaba viendo junto a Kale como su padre y su madre entrenaban

Apenas podía seguir los movimientos de sus padres ya qué se movían muy rápido en un instante vio que el Ki de su madre se incrementaba exponencialmente y su cabello creció hasta llegar hasta la parte baja de la espalda

-''¡tía Kale que es eso!'' pregunto emocionada e impresionada

-''es la forma de súper Saiyajin 3'' respondió Kale con calma

-''¿hay más transformaciones que el súper Saiyajin?''

Antes de que pudiera responder sintieron un gran aumento de ki que provenía de Goku hasta que se transformó en súper Saiyajin Blue

-'' _parece que se lo están tomando demasiado en serio''_ pensó Kale

Celeria y Kale vieron completamente impresionadas como Goku y Caulifla se esforzaban al máximo durante su pelea luego de casi una hora Goku descendió del cielo cargando a Caulifla entre sus brazos

-''¿están bien?'' pregunto Kale preocupada

-''si, solo estoy algo cansada''

-''eso fue increíble ¿Por qué no me dijeron que había otras transformaciones que el súper Saiyajin?'' Celeria frunció el ceño

-''se supone que te lo diríamos cuando lograras dominar tu transformación de súper Saiyajin pero parece que nos emocionamos un poco'' Goku se rio mientras se frotaba la nuca

-''¿sucede algo onee-san?''

-''no es nada, solo… que sé que estoy cerca de transformarme en Súper Saiyajin Blue pero siento que hay algo que me lo impide''

Goku se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo desde atrás haciendo que las mejillas de Caulifla se pusieran un poco rosadas

-''no te preocupes a Vegeta y a mí nos tomó mucho tiempo y entrenamiento conseguirlo tú eres fuerte sé que lo lograras Cauli''

Caulifla se dio la vuelta y beso a Goku quien correspondió rápidamente el beso

-''¡qué asco! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso?''

Los adultos se rieron de las reacciones de la pequeña Saiyajin

* * *

 ** _En el planeta Sadala en el universo 6_**

En la órbita del planeta Sadala se encontraba una nave espacial dentro de la habitación más profunda en esta que se encontraban completamente a oscuras se podía ver una persona sentado en un trono con los ojos cerrados todo permaneció en silencio hasta que abrió los ojos y miro hacia la esquina de la habitación

-''parece que tuviste éxito''

Un hombre asomo su cabeza de entre las sombra lo único que podía distinguirse de él eran sus ojos de color rojo

-''no fue muy difícil''

-''recibirás tu paga dentro de poco junto con la siguiente lista de objetivos''

-''de acuerdo''

-''espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos''

Con un asentimiento se fundió entre las sombras hasta desaparecer dejando todo nuevamente en silencio

-'' _luego de 20 años lograre lo que dejamos atrás viejos amigos solo esperen un poco más…''_

* * *

 ** _En la tierra del universo 7 residencia Son_**

Goku y Caulifla se encontraban durmiendo en su cama pero Caulifla comenzó a moverse mientras sudaba

 ** _Sangre… sangre… sangre…_**

 ** _Había sangre por todos lados manchando las paredes y el piso los cuerpos de sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo ninguno se movía y un gran charco de sangre debajo de sus cuerpos frente a ellos un hombre con una capa negra que le cubría el rostro_**

 ** _Caulifla de 6 años se encontraba en el armario viendo la escena por una abertura en la puerta mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se cubría la boca para no hacer ruido el hombre pateo el cuerpo de su padre mientras murmuraba cosas que no podía escuchar unos segundos después se dio la vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos…_**

-''¡AAAAAAHHHHH!''

Caulifla se despertó repentinamente gritando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza miro hacia los lados hasta que se percató que estaba en su habitación

-'' _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos años?''_

Sintió una mano en su hombro cuando giro la cabeza vio que era Goku con una mirada llena de preocupación

-''Cauli ¿estás bien?''

Caulifla inmediatamente abrazo a su esposo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-''Goku… no me sueltes… por favor'' hablo con voz quebrada

Goku por su parte estaba realmente sorprendido era la primera vez que veía a su esposa de esta forma estaba pálida, temblando y lloraba comenzó a frotar su espalda esperando a que se calmara

-''¿qué sucedió?''

-''no es nada Goku solo fue una pesadilla''

-''¿estas segura?''

-''si, todo está bien''

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Celeria mientras se frotaba los ojos

-''¿estabas gritando mamá?

-''lamento haberte despertado hija vuelve a dormir''

Celeria estaba a punto de salir hasta que Caulifla la detuvo

-''¿hija quieres dormir con nosotros?''

Celeria se giró corrió hacia la cama de sus padres y se recostó entre ellos Caulifla abrazo a su hija protectoramente mientras ambas se quedaban dormidas

Goku las miro por un momento se dio cuenta que Caulifla le había mentido, mediante su vínculo se percató que ella estaba asustada, nerviosa, triste y enojada pero prefirió no preguntar ya que no quería incomodarla ya le preguntaría más tarde

Con ese último pensamiento se recostó y abraso a su esposa e hija antes de dormirse

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Caulifla y Kale se encontraban desayunando Goku se fue a trabajar y Celeria aun dormía Kale se percató que su hermana no estaba comiendo como de costumbre y que su mente parecía estar en otra parte

-''¿Qué sucede onee-san?''

-''¿eh?… lo lamento Kale es solo que… volví a tener esa pesadilla''

Kale se sorprendió ante la declaración

-''¡enserio p-pero han pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez!''

-''lo sé ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo?''

-''onee-san estarás bien''

-''si, cambiando de tema ya pensaste en lo que te dije''

-''¿Qué cosa?''

Caulifla puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kale

-''Kale creo que ya es hora de que consigas un compañero''

-''¿d-de q-que h-hablas onee-san?''

-''Kale han pasado 7 años desde que estamos aquí creo que debes encontrar a alguien que te quiera y te respete''

-''p-pero… no conozco a nadie''

Caulifla lo pensó por unos momentos y era cierto ellas no conocían a nadie y los amigos de Goku eran… nada que le recomendaría a su hermana

La conversación fue interrumpida por Celeria que entro a la cocina

-''buenos días mamá, tía Kale''

-''buenos días hija''

-''buenos días Celeria''

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar el día transcurrió con normalidad para Caulifla mientras hacia las tareas del hogar y entrenaba a Celeria ya estaba anocheciendo y Goku aún no regresaba

-'¿Dónde está papá?'' pregunto Celeria

-''no lo sé Celeria pero ya debe estar por regresar'' respondió Caulifla

Unos segundos después Goku apareció en el comedor

-''ya regrese''

-''¿Dónde estabas?'' pregunto Caulifla

-''lamento haberlas preocupado pero les tengo una sorpresa… verán fui al planeta del Beerus-sama para pedirle a Whis que nos lleve al universo 6''

-''espera… ¿Qué?'' pregunto Caulifla desconcertada

-''v-volver a Sadala'' murmuro Kale

-''serán unas vacaciones debido a que Beerus-sama me hizo prometer que no nos quedaríamos más de unos días''

Caulifla abordo a Goku y lo abrazo fuertemente

-''¡esto es perfecto! Creo que será bueno además quiero presentarle mi hermano a Celeria''

-''nos iremos en la mañana… además mañana hay luna llena''

Caulifla vio como Celeria corría hacia su habitación mientras recordaba que Goku le dijo que sucedería si Celeria llegaba a ver la luna llena mientras tuviera su cola.

Con eso todos fueron a preparar sus cosas para salir de viaje.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **alli esta el primer capitulo espero que sean pacientes con la historia**

 **cualquier opinion o sugerencia es bienbenida**

 **buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	11. Segundo arco: El Planeta Sadala

**para todos los que estuvieron esperando y me tuvieron paciencia aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

capitulo 2: el planeta Sadala

 **A la mañana siguiente **

Todos se levantaron temprano y luego del desayuno salieron afuera de la casa como planeaban irse por muchos días solo llevaban unas bolsas con unos cambios de ropa

-''bueno Goku ¿y ahora qué?''

-''bueno iremos a la casa de Vegeta ya que el ira con nosotros''

-''¿enserio?'' pregunto Caulifla escéptica

-''si, recordé que él le hizo una promesa a Cabba fui a preguntarle si quería venir con nosotros y acepto''

Caulifla asintió mientras sujetaba a Celeria en sus brazos y junto con Kale pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Goku para que las transportara a Capsule corp.

* * *

 **En Capsule corp.**

Vegeta se encontraba en el patio de su casa junto con Bulma esperando a que Goku viniera a recogerlo

-''toma aquí tienes tus cosas'' Bulma le entrego una capsula

-''mhm''

-''ten cuidado''

Con un asentimiento todo quedo en silencio hasta que Goku y las demás llegaron

-''buenos días'' saludo Goku

-''hola Goku''

-''listos para irnos''

-''¿cuándo viene Whis papá?'' pregunto Celeria

En ese instante Whis llego parado arriba del cubo que utilizo para transportar a todos la última vez

-''buenos días a todos ¿ya están listos?''

-''hola Whis gracias por esto''

-''no hay porque aun así debes recordar la promesa que le hiciste a Beerus-sama''

-''si, solo serán unos días no te preocupes''

-''de acuerdo entonces entren al cubo será un viaje de una hora solamente''

Con un asentimiento todos entraron dentro del cubo

-''¡Caulifla y Kale cuiden que estos dos no se metan en problemas!'' les grito Bulma

-''no te preocupes yo me encargo'' respondió Caulifla

Kale y Celeria se miraron mientras compartían el mismo pensamiento

-'' _¿y quién la cuidara a ella?''_

Con todo dicho Whis golpeo su báculo en la superficie del cubo y este salió volando a gran velocidad hacia el cielo

Celeria comenzó a mirar hacia afuera muy emocionada por el viaje

-''no puedo creer que vallamos a regresar después de tantos años''

-''no te preocupes Kale son solo unos días''

-''ya quiero ver el planeta del que provienen ¿espero encontrar a alguien con quien pelear?'' sonrió Goku

-''no tengas muchas esperanzas los habitantes del planeta son fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para representar un desafío''

-''ya llegamos'' les aviso Whis

Todos pudieron ver el planeta era un poco más grande que la tierra y poseía dos lunas

-''guau que bonito'' sonrió Celeria

Descendieron rápidamente hasta estar en medio de la ciudad los civiles que estaban cerca se sorprendieron al ver un cubo con personas dentro con otra persona parada sobre el

Goku y compañía salieron del cubo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la voz de Whis los detuvo

-''vendré por ustedes en unos días''

Con eso dicho el ángel se fue rápidamente

Goku, Vegeta y Celeria miraban a su alrededor la ciudad los edificios parecían ser más futuristas que en la tierra y varias torres se levantaban por toda la ciudad sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Caulifla

-''creo que no fue buena idea descender aquí''

Antes de que Goku y Vegeta pudieran preguntar la razón se vieron rodeados por varios hombres que portaban el mismo uniforme igual al que utilizaba Cabba solo que los colores variaban un poco

-''¡somos de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Identifíquense!'' les grito uno de los soldados

-''¿Qué hacemos ahora?'' pregunto Goku

-''no vamos a pelear Kakarotto solo causaríamos más problemas''

Vegeta dio un paso al frente

-''No estamos aquí para pelear hemos venido a ver a uno de sus soldados su nombre es Cabba''

El soldado miro al grupo por unos instantes hasta que un soldado se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros

-''ve a avisarle al señor Cabba de inmediato''

* * *

 ** _Unos momentos después_**

Vegeta y los demás continuaban parados en el mismo lugar desde hacía varios minutos

-''¡Maestro, Goku-san! ''

Todos se giraron para ver a un muy sorprendido Cabba que los estaba mirando

-''los conoce señor''

-''así es son amigos míos, yo me ocupare de ellos''

Con todo dicho los soldados se retiraron

-''¡Maestro esto sí que es una sorpresa!''

-''vine a cumplir la promesa que te hice''

-''ah pasado un tiempo Cabba''

-''Caulifla-san, Kale-san ya han pasado 7 años ¿decidieron regresar?''

-''no realmente, solo estamos aquí de visita''

Cabba la miro con curiosidad hasta que vio que se les acercaba una niña no necesito verla dos veces para percatarse que era parecida a Caulifla, Cabba miro a Caulifla sorprendido

-''Cabba esta es mi hija Celeria''

-''¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?''

-''el cuándo fue hace seis años y el cómo pensé que lo sabrías ¿o necesitas que te cuente sobre las flores y las abejas?'' Caulifla se rio entre dientes

-''¡eso ya lo sé!'' grito Cabba ruborizándose -''dios, realmente no puedo contigo ¿y con quién?''

-''ese soy yo''

-''¿Goku-san? Guau esto no lo esperaba, por ahora los llevare a conocer la ciudad''

Así todos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad mientras Cabba explicaba cómo funcionaban las cosas en el planeta finalmente se dirigieron hacia la torre más alta de la ciudad cuando llegaron ingresaron junto con Cabba y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos varias veces se encontraron con algunos miembros de las fuerzas de defensa que saludaban a Cabba con mucho respeto

-''¿eres alguien importante aquí Cabba?'' pregunto Goku

-''a decir verdad estoy a punto de ser ascendido a Capitán… pero aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer''

-''no estás tan lejos como crees Cabba'' hablo una voz

Todos vieron como se les acercaban dos hombres y una mujer, la mujer tenía el cabello largo y con puntas a que le llegaba hasta la cintura al igual que todos los Saiyajin su cabello y ojos eran de color negro vestía al igual que Cabba llevaba un enchapado de plata con una pieza color rosa y debajo un traje negro y zapatos con un pequeño tacón de color negro.

Uno de los hombres tenía el cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos llevaba un enchapado de plata con una pieza de color rojo y un traje negro debajo con zapatos rojos

El segundo hombre que fue el que hablo era calvo con una barba de color gris debido a la edad también tenía un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo su traje consistía en un enchapado dorado con una pieza de color verde y un traje negro debajo sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa color verde oscuro

-''capitán Trask''

-''buenos días ¿supongo que estos son los individuos que aterrizaron en el medio de la ciudad?''

-''si, ellos son Saiyajins que provienen del universo 7 Vegeta-san, Goku-san y su hija Celeria''

Señalo a Caulifla y Kale

-''y ellas son Saiyajins del planeta Sadala que ahora viven en el universo 7 Kale-san y Caulifla-san''

Trask se quedó mirando a Caulifla unos segundos

-''¿sucede algo?'' pregunto Caulifla

Trask se rio entre dientes

-''lo lamento solo me recordaste a alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo''

A Caulifla le pareció extraño pero lo dejo pasar

-''ya veo, yo soy Trask capitán de las fuerzas de Sadala y ellos son mis más confiables soldados Lustt y su hermana Fei''

-''es un placer'' saludaron Goku y Celeria

-''en este momento nos dirigíamos al área de entrenamiento ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?'' ofreció Trask

Cabba miro a sus acompañantes recibiendo asentimientos de todos

-''será un placer señor'' respondió con una sonrisa

Caminaron unos segundos por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un piso donde vieron a varios soldados luchando entre ellos

-''aquí es donde se entrenan nuestros soldados, el orgullo de nuestro planeta'' comento Trask

-''¿Por qué no nos dan una demostración de la fuerza del universo 7?'' pregunto Lustt

Goku y vegeta compartieron una mirada

-de acuerdo no veo porque no'' respondió Goku

Lustt se acercó a los soldados

-''¡necesito un soldado aquí para una pelea de demostración!''

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar la orden y después de unos segundos uno dio un paso al frente todos los demás alrededor hicieron espacio para que pudieran pelear con comodidad

-''bien entonces…''

Antes de que Lustt pudiera continuar Celeria se acercó y se puso frente al soldado

-''yo seré su oponente… ¿puedo papá, Vegeta?'' pregunto girándose para ver a los mencionados

Goku y Vegeta asintieron

-''de acuerdo hija''

-''mhm como quieras''

Con una sonrisa Celeria se puso en posición

Todas los de las tropas de defensa miraron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa hasta que los soldados comenzaron a reír

-''Jajaja peleara contra una niña''

-''Jajaja sin duda están subestimándonos''

Después de reírse vieron como Celeria aun permanecía en posición completamente imperturbable

-''de acuerdo niña si lo que quieres es una pelea entonces te la daré aunque no te preocupes seré suave contigo incluso te dejare dar el primer golpe''

Con una sonrisa Celeria desapareció de su lugar sorprendiendo a todos luego conecto una patada en el estómago de su oponente enviándolo hacia la pared

Caulifla sonrió

-''eso pasas cuando subestimas a mi hija''

El oponente de Celeria se puso de pie y cago contra ella arrojando puñetazos y patadas que fueron esquivados o bloqueados Celeria encontró una abertura y lo pateo en la barbilla enviándolo hacia arriba rápidamente apareció detrás suyo y lo golpeo en la espalda enviándolo hacia el suelo donde se creó un cráter debido al impacto

-''¿eso es todo lo que tienes?''

Su oponente se puso de pie

-''ya basta de juegos ahora me pondré serio'' grito mientras aumentaba su ki

Celeria al igual que sus padres y Vegeta ni siquiera se inmuto por el aumento de poder de su oponente

Nuevamente comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con la misma velocidad en un momento su oponente envió una bola de ki al suelo para levantar polvo Celeria tosió y lo busco hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba detrás suyo mientras sonreía

-''te descuidaste''

-''no lo creo''

Celeria desenrollo su cola y lo golpeo en el rostro luego pateo sus piernas para que callera de rodillas y le dio un uppercut enviándolo hacia el techo

-''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunto Cabba

-''es una cola algo común en los Saiyajins del universo 7'' respondió Vegeta

El oponente de Celeria se detuvo sobre ella y comenzó a lanzarle una gran ráfaga de bolas de energía levantando una gran cantidad de escombros y polvo luego se detuvo mientras tomaba aire

-''no me gusta ser duro con los niños pero debes aprender respeto''

Entonces todos sintieron un gran aumento de ki proveniente de donde se encontraba Celeria cuando el polvo se dispersó Celeria se había transformado en súper Saiyajin

-''es hora de que acabemos con esto''

Celeria apareció detrás de su oponente dándole una patada en la espalda enviándolo hacia el suelo luego junto sus manos

-''KAME… HAME… HAAAA''

El ataque impacto en la espalda de su oponente creando una pequeña explosión levantando polvo y escombros cuando se dispersó su oponente estaba inconsciente con la mayor parte de la ropa quemada

Celeria descendió y deshizo su transformación acercándose a sus padres con una sonrisa

-''fue fácil''

-''¿Qué te pareció Cabba?'' pregunto Caulifla con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Celeria que estaba sobre los hombros de Goku mientras ambos se reían

Cabba por su parte tenía la mandíbula por el suelo

-''e-eso fue… no pensé que pudiera transformarse en súper Saiyajin''

Antes de que Caulifla pudiera contestar una risa comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar todos se percataron que provenía de Trask

-''Jajaja ese sin duda fue un despliegue impresionante de habilidad, aunque estoy sorprendido de que alguien tan joven pueda realizar esa transformación… como fue que la llamaste joven Cabba súper Saiyajin''

Vegeta se percató como Cabba se tensó ante el comentario

Cabba estaba a punto de hablar pero Caulifla se le adelanto

-''bueno es que para los Saiyajin del universo 7 es mucho más fácil que nosotros''

-''mmm ya veo, bueno si me disculpan tengo algunos asuntos que atender, es un honor que estén aquí y si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme''

-''muchas gracias'' agradeció Goku

-''Lustt, Fei nos vamos''

-''sí, señor''

Con eso los tres Saiyajins se fueron dejando al grupo de Cabba atrás

-''¿Cabba que fue eso?'' pregunto Kale

-''vengan conmigo''

Rápidamente todos siguieron a Cabba hasta que llegaron nuevamente los pasillos de la torre

-''nadie aquí sabe cómo transformarse en súper Saiyajin''

-''¿no se lo enseñaste a los soldados de aquí?'' pregunto Goku

Cabba negó con la cabeza

-''en un principio quería hacerlo… pero luego comencé a pensar y me di cuenta que el poder trae el conflicto por eso guarde silencio''

-''es comprensible'' hablo Vegeta -''si todos supieran como hacerlo en algún momento alguien querría utilizarlo para su propio beneficio y si se unieran en masa podría provocar un golpe de estado''

-''en el momento que le enseñe a Caulifla-san como hacerlo fue porque necesitaba que los integrantes del equipo 6 fueran lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo''

-''eso explica porque no sentimos ningún ki muy poderoso cuando llegamos'' menciono Goku

-''solo yo y otro Saiyajin sabe cómo hacerlo… el rey Sadala''

-''llévame ante el''

-''si, está en el piso más alto de esta torre'' sonrió Cabba entusiasmado

-''bueno entonces nosotros no vamos a ver a mi hermano''

-''de acuerdo envíale mis saludos''

Con un asentimiento Caulifla, Kale, Goku y Celeria comenzaron a salir de la torre

-''no hagas nada estúpido Kakarotto''

-''no seas tan gruñón Vegeta''

-''mhm''

* * *

 **En los pasillos en el interior de la torre**

Trask caminaba junto con sus subordinados siguiéndolo de cerca

-''eso fue patético, uno de nuestros soldados derrotado por una niña pequeña'' gruño Fei

-''si ese es el poder de la niña esos Saiyajins del universo 7 no deben ser tomados a la ligera'' la regaño Lustt

Fei estaba por discutir hasta que escucharon una pequeña risa proveniente de su capitán

-''¿señor está bien?'' pregunto Lustt

-''nunca estuve mejor, los 15 años de retraso que tenía mi plan han desaparecido''

-''¿Qué desea que hagamos señor?''

-''llamen a nuestro… 'colaborador' y díganle que le tenemos un trabajo páguenle cuanto necesite''

-''sí, señor''

-'' _los actores están todos presentes solo me queda preparar el escenario adecuado para ellos y recuperare mi llave cueste lo que cueste''_

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **eso es todo por ahora les digo que la razon por la que no actualiza antes esta historia fue porque tuve que encargarme de ciertos asuntos y para todos los que me preguntaron quiero que sepan que no he abandonado esta historia y no lo voy a hacer me comprometi a terminarla y eso voy a hacer no importa cuanto tiempo tarde**

 **gracias a todos por esperar como siempre cualquier opinion o sugerencia es bienvenida**

 **Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende de donde se encuentren**


	12. Segundo arco: Familia

**hola a todos ahora les traigo otro capitulo de elecciones lamento la tardanza sin nada mas que deci disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Familia

 **Con Caulifla, Goku, Celeria y Kale**

Todos se encontraban volando en dirección a la caza del hermano de Caulifla Rensou mientras más se acercaban Goku se percató que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad y acercaron a un territorio un poco más humilde las casas estaban hechas con piedra y madera también vio lo que parecían ser dinosaurios a la distancia

-''ya llegamos''

Goku miro hacia donde señalaba Caulifla para ver una pequeña choza hecha de madera en unos segundos todos descendieron hasta que estaban a unos metros de la puerta

-''esperen aquí quiero darle una sorpresa''

Caulifla corrió hacia la puerta y le dio nos golpes unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Celeria se subió sobre los hombros de Goku

-''ese es el hermano de mamá''

-''eso parece hija''

Goku estudio al hombre frente a su esposa era alto y corpulento tenía los ojos y el cabello negro atado en una coleta Su ropa de civil consta de un hábito de color vino tinto con una túnica color añil y un cinturón Goku se percató de que tenía una leve cojera cuando caminaba parecía producto de una antigua lesión

-''hola, hermano ha pasado un tiempo'' Caulifla tenía una gran sonrisa

Rensou abrió los ojos sorprendido después de tanto tiempo su hermanita estaba de nuevo frente a él y rápidamente… le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-''¡Ay! Y eso porque fue''

-''enserio lo preguntas, se supone que me dijiste que te ibas por 'un tiempo' y deduje que serían unos meses a más tardar 1 año pero en ningún momento pensé que serían 7 años''

-''bueno… pasaron… varias cosas''

-''ilumíname''

Caulifla hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las personas que se acercaban hacia la casa Rensou reconoció a Kale y se percató de un hombre vestido de naranja que dedujo que era un Saiyajin y sobre sus hombros había una niña

Rensou parpadeo una vez… dos veces… tres veces… prácticamente estaba viendo a Caulifla de 6 años frente suyo luego miro a Caulifla y noto una cicatriz en forma de mordida en su cuello la miro esperando una respuesta

-''¿sorpresa?''

Rensou la golpeo de nuevo

-''¡Deja de hacer eso!''

Decidiendo ignorar a su hermana Rensou se acercó a Goku

-''¿así que tú eres mi cuñado?''

Goku se rasco la nuca

-''así es mi nombre es Son Goku''

Goku bajo a Celeria de sus hombros mientras Caulifla se acercaba

-''Celeria este es tu tío Rensou''

Rensou se acercó y se arrodillo para acercarse a su altura Celeria lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír y abrasarlo Rensou le devolvió el abrazo y luego la levanto en sus brazos

-''Jajaja ustedes tienen mucho que contarme''

 **Unos momentos después**

-''guau sin duda ustedes han pasado por mucho'' Rensou tomo un poco de su te

Caulifla le había contado todo lo que habían pasado ella y Kale desde que habían llegado la tierra su entrenamiento, como se enamoró de Goku (se alegró de no la juzgara debido al matrimonio anterior de Goku), su embarazo y el incidente con Káiser

-''bueno han sido unos 7 años emocionantes''

Rensou miro a Goku

-''Goku luego de conocerte y de saber de todo lo que has hecho por Caulifla me alegro de que seas su compañero''

-''muchas gracias''

Rensou se giro hacia Caulifla

-''Caulifla hace 7 años te fuiste de aquí buscando algo dime ¿lo encontraste?''

Caulifla se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta solo por unos instantes luego miro a Celeria le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa y se giró para enfrentar a su hermano

-''creo que encontré mucho más de lo que buscaba''

Rensou se puso de pie con una sonrisa

-''bueno entonces cambiando de tema ¿Dónde planean quedarse?''

Todos se miraron entre si

-''tal vez… nos olvidamos de eso'' aviso Kale

-''esta casa no es muy grande y solo tiene una habitación pueden comer aquí pero pasar la noche será mucho más complicado''

-''tampoco tenemos nada de dinero'' Caulifla froto el cuello

-''esperen aquí''

Rensou entro dentro de su casa y después de unos instantes salió y le arrojo algo a Caulifla cuando abrió la mano se dio cuenta que eran un par de llaves

-''ese lugar aún está disponible''

Caulifla frunció el ceño

-''creo que te dije que no volvería a **'ese lugar'''**

-''sabes que es la única opción que tienes en este momento, ya han pasado muchos años tarde o temprano tendrías que volver allí''

-''Tch, de acuerdo pero será solo por unos días iré a echarle un vistazo primero'' apretó fuertemente la mano donde sujetaba las llaves

-''bien está decidido mientras haces eso yo iré a comprar algo para la cena, Celeria y Kale ¿quieren venir conmigo?''

-''¡si tío Rensou!''

-''e-está bien''

-''entonces está decidido Celeria pórtate bien, vamos Goku''

Caulifla salió volando Goku sonrió antes de seguirla

Rensou vio a su hermana y a su esposo irse

-'' _en algún momento debes afrontar el pasado Cauli''_

* * *

 **Con Vegeta y Cabba**

Vegeta siguió a Cabba por los pasillos de la torre en silencio luego de unos minutos llegaron a dos grandes puertas de madera talladas con dos guardias a cada lado cuando se acercaron ambos saludaron a Cabba

-''¡señor Cabba!''

-''buenos días abran las puertas por favor traigo a un invitado importante que debe tener una reunión con el rey''

-''¡si!''

Las puertas se abrieron y los dos Saiyajins entraron, los ojos de vegeta inmediatamente se dirigieron al Saiyajin sentado en el trono

-''esto si es interesante no pensé que vendrías a pedir una reunión conmigo Cabba debe ser algo importante''

El rey Sadala se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia ellos

Era un hombre varios años mayor que Vegeta vestía una armadura que cubría toda su parte superior hasta la cintura era de color plata sobre sus hombros ondeaba una capa color azul llevaba dos brazaletes de oro, pantalones largos color negro y unas botas azules, sus ojos eran de color negro tenía el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja que terminaba en la cintura era de color negro con unas líneas grises debido a la edad por ultimo portaba un cetro con una joya de color azul en la punta

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Cabba puso una rodilla en el suelo y se inclino

-''mi señor este es uno de los Saiyajins del universo 7 del que le hable Vegeta''

Vegeta y Sadala se miraron a los ojos unos segundos

-''Cabba me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y me conto que gracias a lo que ustedes hicieron el universo 6 logro salvarse de la destrucción'' Levanto la mano -''tienes mi agradecimiento''

Vegeta le estrecho la mano

-''puedo verlo claramente en tus ojos tu perteneces a la realeza de los Saiyajins''

-''así es era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono antes de que el planeta Vegeta fuera destruido''

-''ya veo aun así eso no cambia lo que eres después de todo los Saiyajins pueden perder muchas cosas pero algo que mantenemos hasta la muerte es… nuestro orgullo''

Vegeta mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-''hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera conversar con usted si quisiera acompañarme''

Ambos miembros de la realeza caminaron uno junto al otro seguidos por Cabba que los miraba a ambos con admiración

* * *

 **Con Goku y Caulifla**

Goku siguió a Caulifla en silencio desde que salieron de la casa de su hermano no se habían dicho nada ya que Caulifla parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, Goku también estaba pensando sonde se encontraba 'ese lugar' al que se refería Rensou y porque Caulifla parecía tan reacia a dirigirse hasta ahí se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaban de nuevo en la ciudad

-''Cauli ¿A dónde vamos?''

Caulifla no contesto en cambio descendió Goku la siguió y vio que aterrizo frente a una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín atrás

Revisando su bolsillo Caulifla saco las llaves que le dio Rensou y abrió la puerta inhalo y exhalo antes de entrar con Goku siguiéndole cerca

Goku miro alrededor todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas había una fina capa de polvo mostrando que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo en el piso inferior había una cocina con unas puertas de vidrio que llevaban a un pequeño jardín luego estaba el comedor y una pequeña sala de estar se dio la vuelta buscando a Caulifla pero no encontró hasta que escucho unos sonidos en el piso superior subiendo las escaleras había un pasillo con solo tres puertas Goku se dirigió hacia la que estaba abierta dentro las paredes estaban pintadas de morado había una pequeña cama, un armario y en el centro se encontraba Caulifla con una mirada distante

Goku pudo sentir a través de su vínculo que Caulifla estaba pasando por una tormenta emocional lo que más se destacaba era la tristeza

-''¿Caulifla?'' puso una mano en su hombro

Caulifla se giró para enfrentarlo pero en ese momento rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso Goku se sorprendió por unos segundos pero después envolvió sus brazos en su cintura devolviendo el beso Caulifla metió su lengua en su boca unos segundos después ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno mientras se miraban a los ojos jadeando

-''Cauli…''

-''menos… palabras… más sexo''

Mientras continuaban besándose Caulifla con una gran velocidad los había desnudado a ambos de la cintura para arriba Goku comenzó a masajear sus pechos dando unos pasos hacia atrás llegaron al borde de la cama haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás notaron que apenes cabían en la cama

Goku comenzó a besar su cuello mientras descendía beso su clavícula se detuvo unos momentos en sus pechos los chupo mientras Caulifla se retorcía debajo suyo luego continuo su rastro de besos por su abdomen hasta que llego a su vientre rápidamente le saco los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando a la vista su sexo

Bajando la cabeza Goku trazo su lengua por la hendidura haciendo que su esposa se estremeciera

-''mmmm…''

Sujetando la cabeza con una mano para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras la otra sujetaba las sabanas fuertemente

Goku no tuvo que esperar mucho unos minutos después Caulifla arqueo la espalda mientras tenía su orgasmo

Goku la vio retorcerse mientras su orgasmo se desvanecía se inclinó y le dio un beso Caulifla aprovecho para girarlo y ponerse a horcajadas sobre el

-''es hora del plato principal''

Posicionándose sobre su erección con un solo movimiento Caulifla se dejó caer sobre el haciendo que ambos gimieran por la sensación entonces Caulifla comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras Goku sujeto sus caderas mientras comenzaba embestirla también unos segundos después ambos encontraron su ritmo

-''ah… Ahhh… si…''

Caulifla comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras pasaba sus unas por el pecho de Goku dejando marcas rojas hasta la cintura

-''Goku estoy cerca…''

Goku se inclinó hacia adelante empujando a Caulifla sobre el colchón mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas se inclinó sobre el cuello de Caulifla y comenzó a besar y morder la marca de su cuello

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Caulifla para tener su segundo orgasmo mientras apretaba el eje de Goku que también vino junto con ella

Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Caulifla sonriera

-''esto recién está comenzando…''

* * *

 **Unos minutos y varios orgasmos después**

Goku se encontraban recostado con Caulifla sobre su pecho para que ambos estuvieran cómodos en la cama en un cómodo silencio hasta que Goku lo rompió

-''¿Cauli?''

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''¿Qué es este lugar?''

Caulifla se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho de Goku

-''este lugar es… la casa donde crecí…''

Goku se quedó en silencio sabiendo que no era lo único que la ponía nerviosa

-''y es… donde mis padres murieron''

Goku estaba realmente sorprendido ahora todo tenía sentido para el

-''Caulifla si no quieres…''

-''nunca le he contado esto a nadie más que a Kale y mi hermano pero tú eres mi esposo y mi compañero así que creo que necesitas saber… escucha hasta el final''

Goku solamente asintió

-''todo comenzó cuando era una niña…''

* * *

 **Ahi esta por ahora en el proximo capitulo la historia sobre el pasadode caulifla entre otras cosas**

 **lamento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo pero no he tenido mucho tiempopara escribir**

 **de cualquir forma esperen el proximo capitulo**

 **Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	13. Segundo Arco: Recuerdos Dolorosos

**hola a todos a pasado un tiempo,** **aquí** **esta elecciones muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews que me han enviado**

 **No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super**

 _''pensamientos y recuerdos''_

''dialogo''

* * *

 _-''este lugar es… la casa donde crecí…''_

 _Goku se quedó en silencio sabiendo que no era lo único que la ponía nerviosa_

 _-''y es… donde mis padres murieron''_

 _Goku estaba realmente sorprendido ahora todo tenía sentido para el_

 _-''Caulifla si no quieres…''_

 _-''nunca le he contado esto a nadie más que a Kale y mi hermano pero tú eres mi esposo y mi compañero así que creo que necesitas saber… escucha hasta el final''_

 _Goku solamente asintió_

 _\- '' todo comenzó cuando era una niña ... ''_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos Dolorosos

 **Hace varios años atrás**

 _La pequeña Caulifla se encontraba entrenando junto con su padre era un Saiyajin delgado pero con constitución atlética su cabello era como el de Caulifla pero más corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos era un soldado de las tropas de defensa de Sadala su nombre era Injin_

 _Ambos estaban intercambiando golpes Caulifla se movía rápidamente haciendo que fuera difícil esquivarla en un momento lanzo un golpe al rostro de su padre haciendo que esquivara pero aun así dejando un rasguño aprovechando la oportunidad su padre sujeto su brazo girándola para que su espalda golpeara el piso con fuerza y luego la inmovilizo_

 _-''parece que papá volvió a ganar''_

 _Caulifla solamente gruño eñojada_

 _Alguien aplaudió fuertemente llamando la atención de ambos era la madre de Caulifla_

 _-''bien creo que es suficiente por hoy'' sonrió amablemente_

 _Su madre era mujer parecida a Caulifla la única diferencia era su piel un poco más oscura y su largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura vestía un vestido de manga corta que le llegaba a los tobillos de color verde con un cinturón blanco y un delantal ella era una ama de casa su nombre era Sera_

 _-''creo que con esto vamos 20 a 0 ¿no es así Cauli?''_

 _-''solo espera y veras viejo te voy a derrotar cuando menos lo esperes''_

 _-''Caulifla creí decirte que no me llamaras viejo'' Injin entrecerró los ojos_

 _La respuesta de Caulifla fue sacarle la lengua_

 _Su madre se rio entre dientes y levanto a Caulifla en sus brazos_

 _-''bien ustedes dos creo que es hora de que tomen un baño''_

 _Los tres entraron a la casa entonces Sera dejo a Caulifla en suelo entonces su esposo envolvió sus brazos en su cintura_

 _-''tomaras un baño conmigo''_

 _-''lo lamento pero tengo que preparar la cena''_

 _Se giró y le dio un beso casto a su esposo_

 _-''¡¿qué asco?! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso?'' pregunto Caulifla disgustada al ver la muestra de afecto de sus padres_

 _Su madre sonrió_

 _-''cuando seas mayor y encuentres un compañero será igual a nosotros''_

 _Su padre frunció el ceño_

 _-''lo dudo no estaré con nadie más débil que yo, si alguien quiere estar conmigo deberá ser el hombre más fuerte del universo''_

 _-''estoy de acuerdo no le daré a mi pequeña a nadie que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte''_

 _Sera negó con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de su esposo y su hija_

 _En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta Injin salió de la cocina Sera tomo la mano de Caulifla_

 _-''vamos hija te vas a bañar primero''_

 _Entonces se escuchó el grito de su padre desde la entrada_

 _-''¿Qué haces aquí?''_

 _-''¿así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?''_

 _Caulifla estaba desconcertada por el grito de su padre entonces sintió que su madre apretaba fuertemente su mano levanto su vista y se sorprendió su madre siempre sonreía y estaba feliz Caulifla no podía recordar una sola vez que no estuviera sonriendo pero ahora estaba completamente pálida y con una mirada de puro terror en sus ojos_

 _-''¿mamá?''_

 _Su madre no respondió en cambio la levanto en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el piso de arriba ambas entraron a las habitación de los padres de Caulifla_

 _Su madre la bajo al piso mientras Caulifla la observaba buscar algo en la pared entonces presionando cierto punto se abrió una puerta secreta que daba a un pequeño compartimiento su madre se giró la tomo de la mano y la metió dentro_

 _-''¿mamá que sucede?'' pregunto comenzando a asustarse_

 _-''escúchame Caulifla prométeme que no saldrás de aquí sin importar que pase''_

 _-''mamá no entiendo…''_

 _-''¡prométemelo!''_

 _-''e-está bien''_

 _Sera acuno el rostro de caulifla sus manos y sonrió_

 _-''quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te amamos más que nada en este mundo sabemos que serás una mujer muy fuerte y podrás cuidarte sola''_

 _Le dio un beso en la frente y Caulifla pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro_

 _-''te amo mi pequeña Cauli''_

 _Sera cerro el compartimiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación cuando la abrió recibió un golpe en el estómago que la hizo caer al suelo_

 _-''¿intentando irte sin decir hola?'' pregunto su atacante en tono irónico_

 _Levantando la vista del suelo vio a su esposo en el suelo de la habitación herido_

 _Caulifla dentro del pequeño compartimiento escucho ruidos y buscando a tientas en la puerta encontró un picaporte lo giro y abrió la puerta un poco para asomar la mirada y vio a un hombre con una gran capa negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro por lo que no podía verle la cara estaba golpeando a sus padres_

 _-''miren por los viejos tiempos que tal si me dicen ¿Dónde está? Y los dejo vivir''_

 _-''si te lo dijéramos condenaríamos este planeta''_

 _El hombre negó con la cabeza y suspiro_

 _-''siempre creyendo que pueden ser héroes''_

 _Caulifla se tapó la boca y vio horrorizada como este hombre golpeaba a sus padres sin parar mientras seguía exigiéndoles algo, ella estaba muy asustada su padre era muy fuerte pero no podía defenderse de este hombre lo que significaba era aún más fuerte que el_

 _Luego de unos minutos se detuvo sus padres se encontraban en el piso jadeando y sangrando por múltiples heridas_

 _-''ultima oportunidad'' apunto su mano a Sera mientras la energía comenzaba a acumularse_

 _Se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron al hombre encapuchado_

 _-''nunca lo sabrás'' respondió su Injin con determinación_

 _Sin una palabra más el encapuchado lanzo un rayo de energía a su madre_ _atravesándole_ _el pecho matándola al instante_

 _Caulifla solo pudo llorar en silencio al ver a su madre en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho y un gran charco de sangre debajo de ella_

 _-''y pensar que todo esto podría haberse evitado si me decías donde esta''_

 _Injin miro al hombre con pura rabia mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro_

 _-''tendrás que matarme a mí también''_

 _El hombre le apunto con su mano mientras lo miraba_

 _-''adiós viejo amigo''_

 _Con eso dicho lanzo un rayo de energía matando a Injin también_

 _Caulifla estaba completamente aterrorizada sus padres estaban muertos y ella no sabía porque_

 _El hombre encapuchado se quedó en el centro de habitación en silencio hasta que giro la cabeza en su dirección_

 _Caulifla cerro rápidamente la puerto esperando que no la haya visto espero unos minutos conteniendo el aliento hasta que se escucharon pasos saliendo de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared Caulifla lloro en silencio hasta que cayo inconsciente_

* * *

 **Tiempo actual**

-''estuve encerrada tres días completos en ese lugar hasta que Rensou regreso de una misión y me encontró a mí y a nuestros padres''

Caulifla comenzó a llorar

-''nunca supe quién era ese hombre o que quería… ¡fue tan frustrante!, ese día decidí hacerme más fuerte para poder proteger lo es importante para mí''

-''eso explica porque te has estado comportando tan aprensiva desde que llegamos''

-''no quería pensar en eso pero últimamente las pesadillas regresaron''

Goku la abrazo fuertemente

-''todo estará bien''

Caulifla levanto la vista y vio a Goku sonriéndole lo que provoco que ella también respondiera con una sonrisa propia

-''tendremos que volver pronto''

-''cinco minutos más'' la acerco más a su pecho

* * *

 **Con Kale, Rensou y Celeria**

Los tres Saiyajins regresaban del marcado con Celeria corriendo todo el tiempo completamente fascinada con todo lo que había a su alrededor

-''sin duda es como Caulifla a su edad'' sonrió Rensou al ver a su sobrina

-''bueno aunque onee-san no ha cambado mucho''

-''Jajaja supongo que tienes razón la que sí ha cambiado has sido tu recuerdo que antes no podías estar en un lugar sin Caulifla a tu lado, me alegro mucho por ti''

-''g-gracias'' respondió Kale ruborizada

-''tía Kale, tío Rensou, mama y papá todavía no están aquí''

-''deben haberse demorado''

-''iré buscarlos'' aviso Kale

-''si sabes donde es entonces ve, comenzare a preparar la cena''

Con un asentimiento Kale se fue a buscar a Goku y Caulifla

-''oye Celeria…''

Rensou no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese instante sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo su visión se puso borrosa y cayó hacia adelante inconsciente

Celeria se dio la vuelta en el momento cuando Rensou cayó al suelo

-''¡tío Rensou!''

En ese momento se puso rígida puso sentir un gran ki a su alrededor no era malvado pero si era amenazante giro la cabeza hacia los lados sin encontrarla era como si estuviese en todos lados y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo salto justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe dirigido a ella logro ver el brazo pero en ese instante desapareció

Estaba a punto de transformarse en súper Saiyajin cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella que hizo que su sangre se congelara

-''eres buena… pero esto se acabó''

Celeria sintió un pequeño dolor en el cuello antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Hit miro a la niña en sus brazos le parecía vagamente familiar pero empujo el sentimiento al fondo de su mente después de todo Trask le había pagado para capturarla rápidamente se fue del lugar solamente dejando a Rensou inconsciente.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Goku, Caulifla y Kale regresaban a la casa de Rensou, luego de que Kale fuera a buscarlos los encontró limpiando después de ayudarlos los tres se dirigían a buscar un buen almuerzo

-''por suerte ya terminamos''

-''sí, tengo mucha hambre''

-''¡onee-san!''

Ambos vieron hacia donde estaba Kale señalando y vieron a Rensou inconsciente en el piso rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba y Caulifla lo tomo en sus brazos

-''Rensou, ¡Rensou despierta!''

Rensou comenzó a despertar

-''ugh, mi cabeza''

-''Rensou ¿Qué paso?''

-''no lo sé, estaba a punto de empezar a cocinar iba a llamar a Celeria y luego todo se volvió negro''

Caulifla se puso de pie

-''Celeria… ¿Dónde está Celeria?''

-''seguramente fue secuestrada por la misma persona que me golpeo''

-''hay que encontrarla y rápido'' gruño Goku

-''vamos a separarnos así cubrimos más terrenos''

-''onee-san pero…''

-''¡sin peros Kale! Si creen que pueden llevarse a mi pequeña estos idiotas están muy equivocados''

Sin nada más que decir Caulifla despego seguida por Goku

* * *

 **En un edificio abandonado de la ciudad**

Celeria comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente se sentó entonces se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación oscura y había cadenas en sus muñecas

-''¿Dónde estoy?''

La habitación estaba vacía no había muebles solo una pequeña ventana y una puerta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre y una mujer entraron

-''¡yo los conozco! Ustedes estaban en siguiendo al viejo del parche''

-''así es pequeña soy Fei y este es mi hermano Lustt'' Fei sonrió

-''y eso que me importa déjenme salir''

Celeria comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas

-''yo que tu no me esforzaría esas cadenas absorben tu energía no podrás romperlas ni salir de aquí'' explico Lustt

-''así que será mejor que seas una buena niña y te comportes''

-''mi mamá vendrá y te pateara el trasero anciana''

-''¡anciana! ¡Maldita mocosa!''

Lustt detuvo a Fei antes de que abofeteara a Celeria

-''vasta Fei tenemos órdenes de no lastimarla… aun''

-''no les tengo miedo soy Son Celeria hija de Son Goku y Son Caulifla mis padres son los más fuertes del universo y vendrán a buscarme''

-''eso es lo que queremos''

-''¿Qué?''

-''el capitán Trask quiere algo de tu madre y te usamos de cebo para atraerla''

Celeria gruño

-''bueno es hora de que el plan comience''

Los dos Saiyajins salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta y se giraron para ver a dos guardias que había en la puerta

-''esta puerta no se abre y ella no sale si fallan saben las consecuencias''

-''si señor''

-''Lustt ¿iremos a buscarla ahora?''

-''no, la retendremos durante un día cuando se desespere iremos a buscarla''

-''sin importar que tenemos que lograr las ambiciones del capitán Trask''

* * *

 **Con Goku y los demás**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían salido a buscar a Celeria ahora todos estaban de nuevo en la casa de Rensou

-''¿no la han encontrado?''

-''buscamos en todas partes onee-san pero…''

-''es como si se hubiera desvanecido'' termino Rensou

-''ni siquiera puedo sentir su ki, buscare a Vegeta y le pediré que venga a ayudarnos''

Goku puso dos dedos en su gente y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta

* * *

 **Con Vegeta, Cabba y el rey Sadala**

Vegeta se encontraba mirando la ciudad junto al rey Sadala y Cabba mientras hablaban sobre las diferencias y similitudes de sus respectivos planetas

-''ya veo, supongo al final las diferencias entre los Saiyajins de tu universo y el nuestro no es tan grande''

En ese momento Goku apareció repentinamente en la habitación

-''¿Qué significa esto?''

-''espere mi rey este es Goku-san el otro Saiyajin que vino del universo 7''

-''¿Qué sucede Kakarotto?''

-''Vegeta necesito tu ayuda alguien secuestro a Celeria''

-''¿Qué?''

-''no tengo idea que sucedió Caulifla, Kale y yo no estábamos en ese momento alguien ataco al hermano de Caulifla y se la llevaron''

-''¿Rensou-san se encuentra bien?''

-''si, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto''

Goku miro a Vegeta y este asintió

-''¿Qué sucede Cabba?''

-''mi señor al parecer alguien se llevó a la hija de Goku-san''

-''ya veo, reúne varios soldados, dales una descripción de la niña y que busquen por todos lados''

Cabba sonrió

-''si señor''

Goku miro al rey Sadala

-''les prestare a mis hombres con Cabba liderándolos para que encuentren a su hija''

Goku asintió -''muchas gracias ''

Con todo dicho puso su mano en el hombro de vegeta y transportaron hacia donde estaban los demás

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en la casa de Rensou**

Goku, Caulifla, Kale, Rensou, Vegeta y Cabba estaban reunidos luego de buscar a Celeria toda la noche se reagruparon en la casa de Rensou

-''¿¡donde esta Celeria?!'' grito Caulifla

-''cálmate Caulifla-san en este momento hay varios soldados buscándola''

-''¡no puedo calmarme, en este momento Celeria está perdida en un planeta que no conoce!''

-''gastaras energía innecesariamente si sigues comportándote así'' hablo Vegeta

-''¡que dijiste!''

Caulifla fue detenida por Goku antes de que empezara a grita su esposo la atrajo a un abrazo Caulifla levanto la cabeza las lágrimas picando en sus ojos entonces enterró la cara en su pecho

-''¿dónde está mi pequeña?''

-''no lo sé, pero vamos a encontrarla ella estará bien es nuestra hija después de todo''

-''onee-san vamos a buscarla de nuevo''

Caulifla se secó las lágrimas

-''si''

Con eso todos se separaron de nuevo para encontrar a Celeria

* * *

 **Varias horas después (con Caulifla)**

El sol estaba poniéndose mientras Caulifla buscaba por la ciudad y aún no había señales de Celeria debía haberse juntado con los demás hace horas pero no podía dejar un lugar sin revisar

-''vaya ¿buscando algo?''

-''Caulifla vio que arriba de un edificio se encontraba Fei con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro''

-''estoy ocupada ¿qué quieres?''

-''buscando a tu mocosa, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte''

-''¿Qué quieres decir?'' pregunto Caulifla con los dientes apretados

-''yo sé dónde está… bueno después de todo nosotros no la llevamos''

Caulifla abrió los ojos con sorpresa rápidamente se transformó en súper Saiyajin y arremetió contra Fei

-''¡¿Dónde está?!''

Su oponente ni siquiera se inmuto mientras veía a Caulifla acercarse para golpearla

-''segura que quieres hacer eso si me lastimas no puedo garantizar la seguridad de tu hija''

Fei sonrió cuando el puño de Caulifla se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro

-''si algo le pasa…''

-''no estás en condiciones de exigir ni amenazar aquí''

-''¿Qué quieres?''

-''vendrás conmigo nos darás lo que queremos y te daremos a tu hija''

-'' _maldita sea, seguiré su juego mientras Goku y los demás nos encuentran''_

-''de acuerdo''

En ese momento apareció un vehículo conducido por un soldado

-''vamos tenemos mucho que hacer'' sonrió Fei

Luego de subirse al transporte condujeron hasta salir de la ciudad donde se encontraba una gran nave espacial entonces el vehículo se detuvo

-''baja nos están esperando adentro''

Ambas entraron a la nave y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos varias veces se encontraron con varios soldados Caulifla solamente les gruño

-'' _malditos desgraciados''_

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta cuando se abrió ingresaron a lo que parecía un laboratorio había varios científicos en máquinas y en el medio una mesa de metal

-''parece que nuestra invitada llego''

Caulifla sigue la voz y vio a Trask que la miraba con una sonrisa

-''sabía que eras tú quién estaba detrás de esto, bueno después que me mandaras a tu perro faldero se hizo obvio''

-''Jajaja supongo que tienes razón''

-''¿Dónde está mi hija?''

-''ella está bien por ahora y que continúe así dependerá solo de ti''

-''¿Qué quieres?''

-''por favor recuéstate en esa mesa''

-''eso no va a pasar''

Trask puso una cara seria

-''tu hija se encuentra en un edificio abandonado custodiada por dos guardias una orden mía y ella muere''

Caulifla apretó los puños, se acercó a la mesa y se recostó

-''bueno podemos comenzar''

La mesa comenzó a brillar y Caulifla noto que no se podía mover

-''¿Por qué haces esto?''

-''porque tienes algo que yo quiero''

-''nunca te he visto en mi vida''

-''tu no pero tus padres si, ellos me arrebataron algo que seguro tú tienes''

-''¡mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre un simple soldado!''

Trask se rio entre dientes y en unos segundos se transformó en una carcajada

-''HAHAHAHA tu niña no sabes nada de tus padres''

-''¡¿Qué quieres decir?!''

-''deja que te cuente una historia sobre mí y tus padres… nosotros tres éramos considerados las mentes más brillantes del planeta Sadala''

 _continuara..._

* * *

 **alli esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado tratare de no tardar mucho con el siguiente**

 **caulquier sugerencia y opinion es bienvenida**

 **buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches depende a que hora lean**


	14. Segundo Arco: Pasado

_-''HAHAHAHA tu niña no sabes nada de tus padres''_

 _-''¡¿Qué quieres decir?!''_

 _\- '' deja que te cuente una historia sobre mí y tus padres ... nosotros tres éramos específicos los científicos más brillantes del planeta Sadala ''_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Pasado

-''¿de que estas hablando? Eso no tiene ningún sentido''

-''¿segura?''

Trask se acercó a Caulifla saco una foto que tenía guardada y la puso frente a ella

Caulifla abrió los ojos con sorpresa la foto era claramente vieja en ella se encontraban tres personas en la derecha se encontraba un Trask claramente más joven, en el medio y a la izquierda se encontraban las dos personas que nunca podría olvidar… sus padres claramente mucho más jóvenes los tres estaban vestidos con batas blancas y con sonrisas en su rostro

-''¿Cómo es eso posible?''

-''permite que te ilumine... todo comenzó hace más de 40 años ''

* * *

 **Flashback (centro de investigación del planeta Sadala)**

Trask e Injin se encontraban en su laboratorio Trask frente a una gran computadora e Injin mesclando líquidos en unos tubos de ensayo

-''hombre esto es aburrido''

-''no te quejes Trask somos científicos esto es lo que hacemos, los soldados pelean por nuestro planeta y los científicos pensamos formas de ayudar a nuestro planeta ''

-''aun así, no crees que nosotros podemos hacer algo importante… algo que haga que nuestros nombres sean conocidos en este y todos los planetas''

-''tú y tus sueños raros, nos conocemos desde niños y no has cambiado nada''

Trask se puso de pie camino hacia Injin y pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro

-''solo piénsalo Injin algún día tu y yo vamos a encontrar la forma de cambiar este planeta ya lo veras y seremos respetados por todos incluso por el mismo rey Sadala''

Injin suspiro

-''dios no me queda más opción que seguirte ¿Dónde estarías si te dejo solo?''

-''Jajaja ese es el espíritu''

-''disculpen''

Ambos se giraron y allí la vieron… parada en la puerta se encontraba una mujer vestida con una falda de color azul hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca cubierta con una bata blanca su largo cabello negro caía en cascada hasta la cintura sus ojos parecían brillar mientras les sonreía amablemente

-''ustedes son los doctores Injin y Trask''

Injin asintió varias veces mientras Trask lo miraba divertido

-''es un placer mi nombre es Sera y fui asignada para estar en su equipo''

Injin intento hablar pero no encontraba su voz

-''ya veo señorita es un placer yo soy Trask y este es Injin'' sacudió a su amigo para sacarlo de su estupor

-''e-es un placer''

-''bien iré a traer mis cosas para que podamos comenzar a trabajar''

Sera salió con entusiasmo de la habitación mientras Injin seguía mirando la puerta por donde salió, volvió a la realidad cuando Trask tomo su mentón y le cerró la boca

-''¿viste algo que te gusto?''

-''que mujer…''

-''una como todas las que hay en este planeta ¿intentaras algo con ella?''

-''¿de que estas hablando? una mujer como esa y yo soy… soy…''

-''la segunda mejor mente del planeta Sadala''

Una vena se hincho en la mente de Injin

-''¿segunda mejor?''

-''pues claro, después de mi''

-''¡ya quisieras!''

Unos minutos después Sera regreso con cargando sus cosas

-''bueno ahora podemos empezar… ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?''

Trask tenía dos dedos en la nariz de Injin mientras este estaba estirándoles las mejillas cuando la vieron regresar rápidamente dejaron de pelear e Injin se aclaró la garganta

-''no sucede nada solamente una diferencia de opinión''

-''y-ya veo''

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-''Ese día nosotros dos conocimos a Sera al principio no lo creíamos pero tu madre tenía una mente casi tan brillante como las nuestras, los tres hicimos más avances tecnológicos de los que podrías imaginar y nunca dejamos de perseguir nuestro sueño''

-''¿entonces qué sucedió entre ustedes?'' pregunto Caulifla

-''todo iba bien entre nosotros y un día varios años después de conocernos encontramos 'eso' ''

-''¿eso?''

-''había unas fluctuaciones extrañas de energía en una parte inhabitada del planeta convencimos al rey Sadala de que nos brindara el equipo necesario para poder investigar entonces...''

* * *

 **Flashback**

Injin, Sera y Trask se encontraban montando un vehículo mientras se dirigían a la zona deshabitada del planeta seguido de cerca por otros vehículos en los que había científicos y algunos soldados

Llegaron área selvática del planeta entonces se detuvieron y comenzaron a descender de los vehículos

-''escuchen todos sepárense y utilicen los rastreadores de energía para encontrar las fuentes de las fluctuaciones'' ordeno Trask

-''si''

Con eso todos se separan Trask, Sera e Injin comenzaron a buscar juntos

-''por fin logramos conseguir la aprobación del rey para explorar aquí estoy emocionada''

-''yo también Sera, pero lo mejor para mi es estar aquí junto a ti''

Trask puso los ojos en blanco

-''¿es enserio? recuerdo que apenas podías hablar con Sera cuando llego sin avergonzarte a ti mismo y ahora no puedes estar dos minutos sin decir algo cursi''

Injin se rio entre dientes

-''bueno amigo ahora somos compañeros y esperamos un hijo''

-''siento pena por el pequeño que va a verlos actuando así todo el tiempo, si fuera yo escaparía de casa''

-''yo no me quejo'' sonrió Sera mientras abrazaba a su esposo

Trask suspiro y negó con la cabeza en ese momento la maquina en sus manos comenzó a emitir varios sonidos

-''encontré la fuente ¡vamos!''

Comenzaron a correr hasta que encontraron una cueva rápidamente ingresaron y caminaron por unos minutos hasta el final de la cueva donde el medidor de energía se quemo

-''Trask aquí no hay nada''

Todos miraron alrededor para ver que solo era una cueva vacía

-''lo se Injin pero dudo que el medidor se hay quemado por gusto''

Será se acercó al final de la pared y apoyo la mano que retiro rápidamente con una mueca de dolor

-''chicos esta pared está hirviendo''

-''Sera aléjate de allí''

Obedeciendo Sera se alejó, entonces Trask e Injin levantaron las manos creando una bolas de energía destruyeron la pared cuando lo hicieron un brillo anaranjado los segó a los tres cuando el brillo se atenuó allí lo vieron un orbe naranja parecía un pequeño sol

-''no hay dudas de que es esto lo que buscábamos''

-''¡por fin! ¡Lo encontramos!''

Sera salto a los brazos de su esposo

-''vamos Trask traigamos una maquina contenedora para que guardar esta cosa y llevémosla al laboratorio''

-''¿Cómo lo llamaremos?'' pregunto Sera

-''el corazón de dios'' respondió Trask con una sonrisa -''piénsenlo esto es una bendición podríamos hacer grandes avances para Sadala y…'' Trask miro a Injin -''podríamos cumplir nuestro sueño''

-''me gusta cómo se escucha eso ¡vamos por nuestros sueños!''

-''¡si!''

* * *

 **Varios meses después Centro de investigación de Sadala**

Trask, Injin y Sera se encontraban en su laboratorio los Saiyajins se estaban rodeados de varios científicos

-''Trask, Injin esto va más allá de nuestras expectativas el corazón de dios podría ser una nueva fuente de energía para Sadala por cientos de años''

-''eso es solo la punta del iceberg Sera las cosas que podríamos hacer con la investigación adecuada'' Trask sonrió

Injin miro el corazón de dios que se encontraba en una habitación sellada tenía unos tubos sobre la superficie con el que monitoreaban los cambios y su funcionamiento dentro de la habitación había otro científico tomando notas

-'' _por alguna razón me siento intranquilo… ¿realmente podemos controlar el corazón de dios o es el quien nos controla a nosotros?''_

-''¿Injin?''

El Saiyajin fue sacado de sus pensamientos para ver las caras preocupadas de su esposa y su mejor amigo

-''¿está todo bien amigo? Estas algo espaciado allí''

-''si, solo he estado pensando en algo… ¿realmente creen que podemos…?''

Las palabras de Injin fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una alarma

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto Sera

-''¡señora al parecer el corazón comenzó a salirse de control!''

-''rápido hay que estabilizarlo''

Todos comenzaron a teclear en las computadoras mientras intentaban detener al corazón el científico dentro de la habitación intento salir, corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir una rayo de energía salió disparado del corazón de dios impactando al científico luego repentinamente se estabilizo de nuevo dejando sorprendido a todos

-''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunto Trask

Sera se acero a la habitación y presiono un botón para comunicarse con la persona dentro

-''investigador ¿se encuentra bien?''

En ese momento el investigador se puso de pie rodeado por un aura naranja su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta que rasgaron su ropa unas líneas naranjas parecieron en sus brazos, sus ojos la esclerótica se puso completamente naranja sin pupilas

-''¿investigador?''

-''me… encuentro… bien'' miro su cuerpo -''me encuentro muy bien, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa''

-''¿Qué diablos le paso?'' pregunto Injin preocupado

Trask tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-''así que es eso… ¡por fin lo entiendo Injin! El corazón no solo le puede darle energía al planeta también puede darle energía nuestros cuerpos… con el podemos hacer a los ciudadanos de Sadala los más fuertes''

-''tiene razón Injin su nivel de poder es el mismo que un soldado de elite'' Informo Sera

Trask sujeto los hombros de Injin

-''solo piénsalo amigo podríamos poner a los Saiyajins en el pináculo más alto de todas las razas de este universo''

-''¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!''

El grito de Sera alerto a los demás que vieron dentro de la habitación para ver al científico gritar de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a volverse polvo de color naranja primero sus músculos, luego sus órganos y al final sus huesos hasta que no quedo nada, todos lo vieron completamente sorprendidos y horrorizados

-''¿Qué le sucedió?'' pregunto Trask

Injin puso una mano en su barbilla

-''es una teoría pero diría que su cuerpo no pudo soportar el poder puro del corazón de dios''

Injin miro a Trask

-''si queremos lograr que funcione debemos encontrar la forma de reducir el efecto dañino en el cuerpo''

Trask miro a su amigo sorprendido

-''Injin...''

Injin le tendió la mano a su amigo

-''vamos a hacerlo Trask''

-''si''

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-''Así fue como nos decidimos a encontrar una forma para lograr que el corazón funcione… pero nada servía y los tres llegamos a un callejón sin salida hicimos todas las pruebas posibles pero nada funcionaba estábamos tan frustrados especialmente yo, ese logro lograría cumplir nuestros sueños pero no lográbamos conseguir la llave para abrir esa puerta''

-''Un día tuve una idea y luego de ponerla en práctica llame a tus padres pero…''

* * *

 **Flashback**

Trask estaba frente una computadora mirando a través de un vidrio su actual experimento entonces Injin y Sera entraron a la habitación

-''oye Trask ¿Qué fue tan importante que nos llamaste urgente?''

-''¡lo he logrado amigos míos! ¡Por fin pude estabilizar 'el corazón de dios'!''

-''¿Cómo lo hiciste?'' pregunto Sera emocionada

Los dos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba Trask que comenzó a presionar unos botones en la computadora que estaba frente a el

-''este es el invento que cree''

A través del vidrio Injin y Sera pudieron ver una pirámide invertida un poco más grande que una persona era de color negra con un cilindro de color blanco en cada uno de sus vértices, dos compuertas se abrieron mostrando en su interior el 'corazón de dios'

-''esta máquina logra estabilizar la energía del 'corazón de dios' y hacerla utilizable''

Trask saco una llave de color negro era un prisma, en la base tenía un aro la puso en una ranura, la giro y luego comenzó a presionar unos botones

-''esta llave es única ya que está conectada a la máquina, debo protegerla ya que tardaría muchos años en hacer otra igual''

La pirámide comenzó a brillar de naranja mientras los cilindros adquirían un brillo azul oscuro

-''esto es increíble, la energía está estabilizada y todo las lecturas son normales'' Sera comenzó a mirar la computadora

-''por fin podemos comenzar las pruebas en los guerreros del planeta''

Trask y Sera comenzaron a planear los futuros proyectos para el 'corazón de dios', pero entonces se percataron de que Injin miraba la máquina de forma seria

-''cariño ¿Qué sucede?''

Injin enfrento a Trask -''¿Qué utilizaste para estabilizarlo?''

-''¿a qué te refieres amigo?''

-''yo ya había llegado a esta conclusión, para estabilizar el 'corazón de dios' se necesitaba de algo que absorbiera los componentes dañinos de la energía que libera… pero no logre encontrar nada''

-''bueno Injin eso demuestra que soy más listo que tú'' Trask intento bromear -''encontré un material muy bueno''

-''¿material?''

En ese momento Injin corrió hacia la computadora y luego de teclear algunos comandos los cilindros alrededor de la pirámide se abrieron y Sera e Injin jadearon ante la vista dentro de los cilindros había cuatro Saiyajins sus cuerpos estaban completamente pálidos, estaban completamente delgados y las líneas naranjas recorrían sus cuerpos

-''Trask ¿Qué hiciste?''

-''¡lo que era necesario!'' rugió enojado

-''¡pero esa es nuestra propias gente!'' recrimino Sera

-''¡se sacrifican unos pocos para la supremacía de todo el planeta!''

-''le reportaremos eso al rey…''

Antes de que Injin pudiera terminar recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Trask

-''¡Injin!'' Sera corrió junto a su esposo

-''no puedo dejar que lo hagas viejo amigo, hare lo que sea necesario para para mantener el secreto de mi experimento oculto'' los ojos de Trask adquirieron una sombra naranja -''¿realmente crees que los altos mandos militares no me apoyaran?''

-''entonces no me queda más opción que detenerte por mi cuenta''

Injin creo una bola de energía y la arrojo a la computadora que exploto. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar la habitación comenzó a explotar, aprovechando la oportunidad Injin se acercó y tomo la llave de la máquina de Trask, sujeto la mano de será y salió corriendo del laboratorio

-''espera Injin''

Antes de que Trask pudiera hacer algo una hubo una explosión a su lado lo que lo hizo caer en el suelo cuando se levantó, se sujetó el ojo mientras la sangre comenzaba a caer

-''¡te encontrare Injin! sin importar cuanto me tome ¡TE ENCONTRARE!''

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

-''Tu padre tomo la llave y desapareció, por suerte cubrí mis huellas como un accidente de laboratorio, aun así el rey creía que el corazón ya no valía la pena así que cancelo las investigaciones y nos ordenó enviar el corazón lejos del planeta, eso hicimos… o eso creyó''

-''mis padres se aseguraron de salvar a este planeta. Aun si supiera donde está esta llave de la que hablas no te lo diré… ¡no dejare que sus muertes son en vano!''

Trask se paró junto a la mesa donde se encontraba Caulifla -''tienes razón, tú no sabes donde se encuentra, pero tu padre era uno de los hombres más inteligentes de este planeta al principio pensé que la llave la tendría Rensou, pero cuando te vi en la torre del rey me di cuenta que tu padre te dio la llave a ti o mejor dicho la puso dentro de tu cuerpo''

Las maquinas en la habitación comenzaron a sonar y uno de los científicos se puso de pie

-''señor Trask como usted lo dedujo las células del cuerpo de la mujer tienen partes de la llave''

-''tal como pensaba, Injin desintegro la llave y la puso dentro de tu cuerpo. Eso quiere decir que tengo que sacarla''

-''¡no te dejare que la tengas!''

-''bien entonces te doy dos opciones desactivare la mesa y podrás moverte e irte pero a cambio tu hija morirá o me das la llave entonces te doy a tu hija sana y salva… elije tu hija o el planeta''

Caulifla apretó los dientes -'' _salvo a mi hija o a este planeta ¡maldición! ¿Por qué papá y mamá me pusieron esta cosa dentro de mi cuerpo?''_

-''si tocas a Celeria te matare'' gruño Caulifla

-''tus padres sacrificaron sus vidas por este planeta, seguramente estarían muy decepcionados de ti, pero ya tomaste tu decisión comencemos''

La mesa donde se encontraba Caulifla comenzó a brillar de color morado

-''por cierto olvide decirte que este proceso será extremadamente doloroso para ti''

Caulifla sintió un gran dolor recorrer todos su cuerpo -''¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!''

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **hola a todos ha pasado un tiempo decidí volver a publicar capítulos de esta historia**

 **la razon por la que no lo habia hecho antes es porque estaba escribiendo mi historia de Boku No Hero Academy en la que me estoy centrando actualmente asi que subire otro capitulo de esta historia dentro de algunas semanas, pero no la abandonare**

 **como siempre cualquier opinion y sugerencia es bienvenida**


End file.
